


Ohněm a krví

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Plot, Politics, Prague, Urban Fantasy, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Viktor Černý je mág. Živí se poctivou prací - alespoň většinou - a nestojí o oplétačky ani s policií, natož s nechvalně proslulým Mezinárodním úřadem pro magickou bezpečnost.  Jeho snahy o klidný život ovšem zhatí návštěva starého známého.Fjodor Petrovič Rimský je starší než vypadá, a má víc tajemství, než by bylo zdrávo. Oba jsou Úřadem přizváni k vyšetřování krádeže magického artefaktu a co se zprvu zdálo jako snadný případ, se velmi rychle zvrtne. Viktor se ocitá ve hře o moc, která by mohla zamíchat politickými pořádky v celé Evropě a navíc je jasné, že Fjodor o celé věci ví víc, než říká.Co po léta fungovalo jako přátelství s výhodami se stává přátelstvím s nevýhodami a jestli mají Viktor s Fjodorem vyváznout bez úhony, budou potřebovat víc než jen přehodnotit svoje priority.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Vikuni. Bez tebe by "magiči" nebyli tam kde jsou, a vlastně by dost možná nebyli vůbec. Díky, mistře.

Nesnáším pražská léta.

            Jakmile se teploměr vyhoupne nad sedmadvacet a rozpálí se všudypřítomný asfalt, je ve městě na chcípnutí. Letos bych navíc za těch sedmadvacet ještě byl docela rád.

            Už dobrou hodinu jsem stepoval na hlaváku, kde mi společnost dělalo jen pár bezdomovců, okolo kterých se vznášel pach moči. Už bylo dost po jedenácté a vlak, na který jsem čekal, už tu měl dávno být. Ale nedá se říct, že by mě jeho zpoždění nějak překvapilo.

            Najednou se tabule příjezdů obnovila a mnou očekávaná souprava se prodrala rovnou do první pětice. Ve stejnou chvíli se spustilo hlášení: „Mezinárodní noční expres číslo 113/405/22 Vltava ze směru Moskva Belorusskaja, Minsk Passažirskij, Ostrava hlavní nádraží a Praha hlavní nádraží, přijede na druhé nástupiště. Vlak zde jízdu končí.“

            Cítil jsem, jak se mě zmocňuje napětí a snad i trochu nervozita. V duchu jsem se snažil krotit – ostatně už mi není osmnáct, abych nadšeně běžel přivítat svou drahou na nástupiště. Tedy, svého drahého. Svým způsobem.

            Uběhlo možná deset nebo patnáct minut, než se z podchodu vyvalili dorazivší cestující: většina z nich po dlouhé cestě vypadala dost sešle. Zdá se, že lůžkové vozy nezachrání všechno. Ale co, když je Fjodor takovým odpůrcem létání, ať si tu železnici užije.

            V záplavě Rusů jsem marně pátral po tom svém. Když začal dav řídnout, nemohl jsem se ubránit špatnému pocitu a nevědomky jsem přestal přešlapovat na místě. Říkal přece, že přijede tímhle vlakem, ne?

            Nakonec nádraží zcela utichlo. Většina lidí se přesunula buď pod zem do metra, nebo si zavolala taxík. Chtěl jsem to vzdát a vypravit se domů, když v tom se z podchodu ozval nezaměnitelný zvuk plastových koleček kufru. A pak jsem ho konečně po čtyřech měsících uviděl: šel přímo ke mně a bohužel nebyl sám. Provázeli ho dva slušně rostlí chlapi v uniformách, kteří vedle stosedmdesáticentimetrového Fjodora vypadali jako prvotřídní gorily. Nejdřív jsem je měl za normální policajty, ale to bylo spíš zbožné přání. Jakmile přišli blíž, rozeznal jsem na jejich uniformách červené insignie příslušící Mezinárodnímu úřadu pro magickou bezpečnost.

            Veškerá radost ze mě vyprchala rychleji, než jsem si to vůbec stihl pořádně uvědomit.

            Fjodor se ale tvářil klidně a nad věcí, což mi dodalo trochu sebejistoty. Na druhou stranu, kdyby mi byla víc jak čtyři století, asi by mě taky nerozházela každá pitomost. Přesto jsem si všiml, že je po dlouhé cestě trochu méně upravený, než u něj bylo zvykem. Na své iluzi raného čtyřicátníka si obyčejně zakládal, teď však vypadal o něco starší. Krátké tmavé vlasy měl trochu rozcuchané a v modrých očích se zračila únava z dlouhé cesty. Přesto kolem sebe měl pořád tu svoji auru nevyřčené arogance… Která povolila, když došel ke mně.

            „Viktore,“ oslovil mě namísto pozdravu, jakmile byl dostatečně blízko. Nejistě jsem přešlápl. Mám ty dva ignorovat? Fjodor si s nimi zjevně hlavu nelámal, tak jsem se rozhodl následovat jeho příkladu.

            „Nečekal jsem, že budeš mít doprovod,“ pokusil jsem se do přivítání přidat trochu nadsázky, ale moc se mi to nepovedlo. Pořád jsem mág – i kdybych neměl s Úřadem pár neveselých zkušeností, stejně bych byl v přítomnosti jeho goril nervózní.     

            „Ani já, mrzí mě to, ale nalepili se na mě jen, co jsem vylezl z vlaku,“ povzdychl si a podíval se na svůj doprovod. Zdálo se, že jeho vynikající čeština ty dva uniformované blby překvapila, protože se po sobě podívali, jako kdyby právě spatřili jednorožce. Jeden z nich – učebnicový příklad nácka – se neubránil znechucenému výrazu.

            „Pane Rimský, opravdu bychom měli jít,“ oslovil Fjodora náckův kolega, když si všiml nelibosti svého parťáka. Což byl nečekaný projev slušnosti. Ani jsem nestihl vyjádřit vlastní podiv. Jasně jsem totiž viděl, jak se Fjodorovi zablesklo v očích, načež se ostře otočil rovnou do osobního prostoru toho chudáka: „Nejel jsem dva tisíce kilometrů řešit vaši neschopnost. Když už máte tu drzost přijít za mnou s žádostí o pomoc, jen co se nadechnu pražského vzduchu, tak čekám, že budete stát a šoupat nohama, než si vyřeším své záležitosti.“ Na to pěšák zmlknul. Být na jeho místě, udělal bych totéž. Fjodorův hněv nebyl mířený na mě a stejně jsem měl nutkání se mu omluvit.           

            Seřvaná gorila se nejdřív zatvářila šokovaně a dost nepřátelsky. Aby ne, běžně Úřad šikanoval nás. Teď tu však jeho poskoci žádali mága o pomoc a nechali na sebe křičet. Ale asi byli hodně zoufalí, obzvláště když přišli za Fjodorem, který zažil zvěrstva, jež se Úřad snažil několik posledních desetiletí vyžehlit poměrně slušným PR.

            Poté, co si zjednal pořádek, se Rus otočil zpátky ke mně. Přišlo mi, že se celou touhle situací tak trochu baví, ale mohl jsem se mýlit. A upřímně jsem doufal, že se mýlím. Z tohohle totiž nekoukalo nic dobrého.

            Bez varování mě vytrhl z myšlenek, chytil mě za ruku a přitáhl k sobě – div jsem nezakopnul. Objetí, které mi věnoval, bylo vřelé ale příliš krátké.

            „Přijedu za tebou, jakmile to bude možné,“ řekl, když náš stisk povolil.

            „Mohl bych jet s tebou,“ nabídl jsem obratem a Rus se nad tím zamyslel překvapivě dlouho. Čekal jsem, že odmítne. Ostatně jako vždycky, když jsem projevil zájem míchat se do jeho záležitostí.

            „Nerad bych tě tahal do chřtánu Úřadu,“ pronesl opatrně. Blíž k souhlasu už se nikdy nedostanu.

            „Není mi patnáct, Fjodore, já už tam párkrát byl,“ ohradil jsem se mnohem víc hrdinsky, než jak jsem se cítil. Na to se Fjodor zatvářil dost kysele. Za běžných okolností mě bavilo ho popichovat a připomínat mu, že jakkoliv jsem vůči němu mladý, nejsem žádné děcko. Teď ale nebyl čas na žertování.

            „Budiž,“ souhlasil s přikývnutím.

            Myslím, že jsem na něj chvilku koukal s otevřenou pusou a asi při tom vypadal jako idiot, ale u všech démonů, byl tohle vůbec skutečný Fjodor?

            Pohůnci se na sebe nejistě podívali, ale neodvážili se nic namítat. Asi Fjodorovu pomoc potřebovali opravdu hodně a měli strach, že by ji odmítl poskytnout, kdyby se nějak vzpírali.

 

Odvedli nás ke své služební audi a nechali nám zadní sedačku. Jeden by se při pomyšlení na to, v čem se vozí policie, skoro zasmál. Jenže Úřad, navzdory jménu, nebyl státní instituce a rozpočet měl podstatně štědřejší. I když jsem ale zapadal do polstrované sedačky, necítil jsem se ani trochu pohodlně.

            „O co vlastně jde?“ zeptal jsem se, jakmile jsme odbočili na magistrálu.

            „Nejsem si jistý, ale prý to má něco společného s artefaktem, který jsem Úřadu kdysi svěřil.“

            „Cože?“ určitě jsem se přeslechl. Mág, který dal Úřadu nějaký artefakt?

            „Měl jsem k tomu své důvody,“ dodal, jako by mi četl myšlenky. Tentokrát ale nemusel – každého by napadla podobná otázka. Těžko říct, jestli se mi na obličeji zračil víc údiv nebo nesouhlas. Raději jsem se v tom ale nevrtal a koukal z okýnka, za kterým se míhalo nezvykle klidné Karlovo náměstí. Zatím jsem nechtěl slyšet víc. A už vůbec jsem se před gorilami nehodlal s Fjodorem hádat.

 

Pražská a potažmo tedy česká centrála sídlila na Novém městě, kde zabírala celou pětipatrovou budovu, která byla dost velká na to, aby se atriu uprostřed dalo říkat zahrada.

            Na nádraží jsem nelhal, už jsem tu párkrát byl, ale za okolností, které mi neumožnily příliš se rozhlížet. Z venku centrála nepůsobila nijak zvlášť výjimečně. Nebo alespoň v okolní historické zástavbě ne. Překvapily mě však její podzemní garáže – docela by mě zajímalo, jak je dostali pod bezesporu památkově chráněnou budovu.

            Ze své dřívější návštěvy jsem si odnesl pocit, že vevnitř vypadá budova spíš jako vojenská základna než vesměs byrokratická instituce. Teď si možná říkali „úřad“, ale organizační struktura se ani po několika staletích prakticky nezměnila.

            Téměř na každém rohu stála ostraha, která nám ale překvapivě nevěnovala pozornost, zjevně stačilo mít dvě gorily za zády. Byl jsem nervózní a snažil jsem se to skrýt za kamennou tvář. Na druhé straně Fjodor, jak se zdálo, si tu připadal stejně doma jako kdekoliv jinde. To jeho sebevědomí a způsob, jakým shlížel na ostrahu, jsem mu trochu záviděl. Když se mu někdo odhodlal podívat zpříma do očí, nelekl se a neucukl. Naopak pohled podržel dost dlouho na to, aby se vzdal vyzyvatel. A obvykle vyhrál.

            Vyvedli nás až do posledního patra, které bylo nápadně honosnější než ta spodní. Koberec na chodbě tlumil naše kroky a decentní osvětlení vytvářelo skoro hotelovou atmosféru. Zastavili jsme u jedněch z mnoha dvoukřídlých dveří, ke kterým jmenovka na zdi přiřadila jméno „plk. ThDr. Anselm Richter“. Nečekal jsem, že skončíme u vrchnosti. Ani jsem si nevzal sako! Na ironickou paniku jsem ale nedostal čas: jeden z našeho doprovodu zaklepal na dveře a záhy jsme jimi prošli.

            Bez mučení se přiznám, že jsem Fjodora nechal vejít jako prvního a držel se tak nějak půl kroku za ním. Kancelář jsem jen zběžně přelétl očima a nebyla nijak výjimečná. Na druhé straně vlastně ani moc nevím, co jsem čekal. Možná středověké mučicí nástroje?

            Obrátil jsem pohled k jejímu majiteli: byl jím veskrze obyčejně vyhlížející blonďatý čtyřicátník v bohatě dekorované uniformě. Střetli jsme se pohledy, když ale pak blonďák promluvil, bylo to k Fjodorovi. Jeho angličtina měla tvrdý přízvuk. I bez něj by však dle jména nebyl problém poznat, odkud je. Představil jsem si ho, jak někde pózuje v uniformě jednotek SS, a s přihlédnutím k jeho práci, bych neřekl, že jsem byl moc mimo.

            „Jsem plukovník Richter, aktuálně zastávám funkci regionálního velitele,” představil se krátce. „Posaďte se, prosím. Obávám se, že tohle bude na delší povídání,“ pokynul ke dvěma židlím před svým stolem. „Nevím, kolik vám toho řekli na cestě sem, ale pokud se alespoň trochu drželi protokolu, moc toho být nemohlo. Rád bych to napravil.“

            Ať už byl podezřele slušný z nutnosti nebo ironicky, vůbec se mi to nelíbilo. Když mi tehdy nadávali, řvali na mě a mlátili mě, bylo mi v podstatě příjemněji. Ale možná přesně za tohle má ty svoje frčky. Dovede někoho unudit k nepozornosti a pak mu bodne kudlu do břicha, zatímco nižší šarže spoléhají na přímočařejší metody.

            „Před několika dny jsme zjistili, že byl z našeho sejfu odcizen jistý předmět. Žádné z mnoha vyšetřování neprokázalo, že by se na místě vyskytoval někdo nadaný,“ spustil Richter.

            „Proč tu tedy jsme?“ zeptal se Fjodor s předstíranou trpělivostí. Moc dobře jsem ale viděl, jak nervózně poklepává nohou. Na chvilku jsem se zabavil představou, jak se na toho fricka vrhne a nacpe mu do chřtánu jedno ze svých pověstných ohnivých čísel. Nakonec jsem se ale raději vrátil do reality, protože mi cukaly koutky. Poposedl jsem si na nepohodlné židli a založil ruce na prsou. Richter mi věnoval krátký tázavý pohled a vrátil se k tématu.

            „Ze dvou důvodů. Za prvé: jedná se o artefakt, který jste nám svěřil v roce,“ prohrábl papíry ve složce na svém stole, „1917. Rasputinovo Půlnoční ostří. Za druhé: jste pravděpodobně jediný žijící člověk, který zná magický otisk té věci.“

            „Která v první řadě už dávno neměla existovat. Svěřil jsem vám ji pod podmínkou, že bude zničena,“ konstatoval Fjodor.

            „Ano, to se bohužel ukázalo jako podstatně složitější, než jsme mysleli.“

            „Lžete,“ Fjodor sice ani náznakem nezvýšil hlas, ale jeho tik teď byl trochu výraznější.    Richter si povzdechl. Ten blbec netušil, že balancuje na ostří nože a já mu to rozhodně nehodlal říkat. Jen jsem si v duchu pro všechny případy připravil pár zaklínání.

            „Neznám veškeré detaily ohledně toho předmětu, pane Rimský, velká část dokumentů Ruské centrály z let 1900 až 1945 byla zničena. Je svým způsobem zázrak, že artefakt vůbec zůstal u nás,“ pokračuje Richter ve výmluvách.

            Připadal jsem si jako páté kolo u vozu. Vůbec jsem netušil, o čem se ti dva baví, ale Rasputinovo jméno mě rozhodně zaujalo.

            „Také mě to překvapuje. Předpokládám, že jste mě sem zatáhli, protože chcete, abych vám ji našel,“ shrnul Fjodor, zatímco jeho tik zmizel. Těžko říct, jestli to bylo dobře nebo špatně.

            „Jak už jsem řekl, znáte tu zbraň lépe než kdo jiný,“ zopakoval Richter.

            „Ta proklatá věc je z jiného vesmíru, se všemi těmi moderními pomůckami, které používáte, by neměl být problém ji vystopovat. K tomu mě opravdu nepotřebujete,“ Rus přestával být nad věcí.

            „Jak, z jiného vesmíru?“ otočil jsem se k Fjodorovi a ani se nesnažil zakrýt svoje zmatení.

            „Ne celá. Rukojeť je sice vyřezaná z dračí kosti, ale čepel je ukuta z kovu, který pochází z jiné reality,“ vysvětlil mi. Tedy, vysvětlit se pokusil, ale mně to stejně nedávalo moc smysl. Cer do mě roky ládoval znalosti horem dolem a poměrně dobře si vybavuju, že draky označil za báchorky pro děti. A kov z jiné reality? Taková pitomost. Přenést cokoliv mezi realitami bylo proti veškerým základům fungování vesmíru.

            „V tom je bohužel právě problém. Nedokážeme detekovat magii, která používá zcela jiné rezonanční frekvence. Klidně byste ten artefakt mohl mít tady za pasem a nikdo by nic nezjistil,“ pokrčil rameny Richter.

            Těkal jsem mezi nimi pohledem a pořád se snažil pochopit, proč se o tom baví jako o skutečné věci.

            „K čemu vám pak ty vaše hračky jsou, hm?“ zamumlal otráveně Fjodor.

            „Prosím, pane Rimský. Jsem si jistý, že si, stejně jako já, uvědomujete závažnost situace,“ opřel se Richter o stůl a naklonil se dopředu, snad aby zdůraznil svá slova. Fjodor jeho gesto napodobil z druhé strany stolu. Vlastně vypadali trochu jako dva kohouti na smetišti, ale jen jeden měl moc z toho druhého udělat lusknutím prstu hromádku popela. Možná bych si ale tu bitku neměl představovat tak živě. Kdyby se tu cokoliv semlelo, nedostali bychom se živí asi ani do hlavní haly.

            „Závažnost si uvědomuji. Ale také jsem si vědom toho, že kdybyste splnili svou část dohody, tak k téhle situaci vůbec nedošlo,“ zavrčel Rus a byl jsem si dost jistý, že tentokrát mu jeho přízvuk neuklouznul náhodou.

            „Nemá smysl se dohadovat, čí je to vina, teď je nutné najít artefakt dřív, než ho někdo použije,“ pokračoval Richter ve své spanilé jízdě vstříc smrti. Svým způsobem jsem ho trochu obdivoval, že si tváří v tvář Fjodorovi dokázal zachovat sebevědomí a zdání klidu.

            „Tahle věc není jako nějaký grimoár nebo zakletá obětní dýka. Není to katalyzátor, ale magický ekvivalent atomového reaktoru. Musí se s ní pracovat velice opatrně a její použití vyžaduje perfektní znalost zvláštních rituálů, které vytvořil sám Rasputin. A ten si je, naštěstí, vzal s sebou do hrobu. Z principu nejvyšších zákonů navíc stále platí, že pokud se někdo s ostřím pokusí provést rituál a podělá ho, tak se jeho moc obrátí proti němu. Šance že tu věc někdo použije tak, jak zamýšlel, je mizivá.“

            „Jsem seznámen s principy magických toků,“ ohradil se Richter na Fjodorovo školení. Dost by mě zajímalo, co se vlastně příslušníci Úřadu o magii učí. Moje oči utekly ke dvěma dřevěným knihovnám, které jsem při prvním obhlédnutí kanceláře jen zběžně přelétl, jako by se v nich snažily nalézt odpověď na otázku. Většinu hřbetů jsem přečíst nedokázal, ale několik mi bylo povědomých. Třeba všech třináct svazků Kodexu. Sakra, co bych za ně dal.

            „To je možné, ale ta dýka tokům podléhá jen v těch skutečně základních věcech. Říkám, že je její úspěšné použití nepravděpodobné, nikoliv nemožné,“ opravil ho Fjodor.

            „Přesně z toho důvodu ale potřebujeme vaši pomoc.“

            Hm, takže teď to zkoušel přes Rusovo ego? To by vlastně mohlo vyjít. Možná, že fricek není tak hloupý, jak vypadá.

             „Tak to byste se mnou měl konečně začít jednat narovinu. Tu věc ukradl někdo z vašich lidí, že je to tak?“ odhodil trpělivost Fjodor.

            „Obávám se, že to je nejsnazší vysvětlení.“ Aby Richter přiznal něco takového, musel být zoufalejší, než jsem si myslel.

            „Proč by to někdo dělal? Bez nadání je artefakt úplně k ničemu,“ podotknul jsem dřív, než jsem se stihl uhlídat.

            „Na to bych znal odpověď ještě raději než vy, to mi věřte,“ zadíval se na mě blonďák a na moment jsem měl pocit, že to bylo poprvé, kdy si plně uvědomil mou existenci.

            „Já nicméně nemám pravomoc vyšetřovat důstojníky Řádu,“ odsekl Fjodor s jistou definitivností. To že použil staré označení, neuniklo ani mně, ani Richterovi, který si jen frustrovaně promnul spánky.

            „Vy ne, ale samozřejmě můžete požádat Radu nejvyšších magických autorit o patřičné pověření. Případně si vemte na pomoc někoho, kdo už takové pověření má,“ znovu se zadíval na mě, jako kdyby chtěl něco naznačit.

            „Prosím?“ Fjodor byl evidentně překvapený stejně jako já, ale dokázal svou otázku aspoň vyslovit.

            „Pan Černý je de jure zmocněncem Rady. Která, jak nepochybně víte, má nárok zasahovat do našich záležitostí na základě Vídeňské úmluvy.“

            Fjodor se na mě podíval, jako kdybych mu zabil matku a ukopal psa. Já jsem na druhé straně tápal, jestli by mě víc měla zaskočit skutečnost, že ten šmejd evidentně celou tu dobu ví, kdo jsem, nebo informace, o kterou se podělil.

            „Nemám tušení, o čem to mluví,“ ohradil jsem se a dal do toho možná trochu víc agrese, než jsem zamýšlel. Vlastně mě uráželo, že se musím před Fjodorem nějak ospravedlňovat. Nebyl jsem ničím zmocněncem a tím méně Rady. Jsem jen obyčejný čaroděj, asi ne úplně k zahození, ale vedle Fjodora? Opravdu ničím výjimečný.

            „Pochybuji, že máme mylné informace. Kopie příslušného dokumentu je založena v systému a pochopitelně byla také ověřena pravost originálu.“

            „Z čeho to zmocnění vychází?“ dotázal se Fjodor, načež vytáhnul z kapsy svůj telefon. Stará odřená nokie s prasklým displejem se k němu hodila asi jako Starobrno ke kaviáru. Nezdálo se, že by s přístrojem zamýšlel něco jiného než si s ním zaměstnat ruce.

            Richter chvíli něco datloval, pak ještě delší chvíli čekal na výsledek a mezi tím si prsty bubnoval o stůl. „Ctihodný Cer Karne ustanovil Viktora Černého vykonavatelem své vůle při Radě nejvyšších magických autorit. Dokument je čtyři roky starý,“ prohlásil sebejistě, když se mu konečně načetl sken dokumentu.

            O tomhle jsem nevěděl. Jistě, byl jsem Cerův učedník, ale nikdy mi neřekl, že mě vzal oficiálně pod křídla Rady. Ani jsem nevěděl, co přesně obnáší být vykonavatelem vůle pár tisíciletí starého nižšího boha. Najednou jsem pocítil ukrutnou touhu odsud vypadnout.

            „To ale pořád znamená, že musí konat na žádost Karneho,“ podotkl Fjodor. Cítil jsem z něj napětí a bylo mi jasné, že za něj z části můžu i já.

            „Bylo by to ideální, ale upřímně, on bude každému stačit ten papír,“ Richter si založil ruce na stole. Najednou jsem měl pocit, že se tu hraje nějaká hra, které dost dobře nerozumím, ačkoliv jsem její součástí. A to se mi ani trochu nelíbilo. Moje touha vypadnout dosáhla bodu zlomu.

            Bez varování jsem se zvedl a položil Fjodorovi ruku na rameno s obligátním: „Na slovíčko.“

            Richter nás zpražil pohledem, ale neřekl nic. Vytáhl jsem Rusa na chodbu a zavřel dveře.

            „Co to má znamenat?“ rozhodil jsem rukama z části frustrovaně, z části bezradně.

            „Na to bych se mohl ptát já tebe. Jsi pod ochrannou Rady a nikdy ti nepřišlo, že bys mi to měl říct?“ Nemýlil jsem se, byl teď nabroušený i na mě.

            „Možná bych řekl, kdybych o tom věděl. A co na tom vlastně tolik záleží?“

            „To je na delší diskuzi, na kterou teď nemáme čas. Potřebuju ale vědět, jestli s tím souhlasíš.“

            Tak on potřeboval, to je krásné. „S čím přesně mám souhlasit?“ vyjel jsem na něj a upřímně doufal, že mu konečně dojde, že není jediný, kdo má chuť se rvát.

            „Tu zbraň musíme najít, Viktore.“ Asi to opravdu pochopil, protože byl najednou jako beránek.

            Jindy bych jeho sebeovládání obdivoval, teď mě ale jenom víc vytočilo. „Neříkals, že je nepravděpodobný, že ji někdo vůbec zvládne použít?!“ vyštěkl jsem.

            „Žerty stranou, prosím,“ odrazil můj výpad.

            Zaskřípal jsem zuby a bez přemýšlení udělal krok do jeho osobního prostoru. Fjodor se ani nehnul.

            „Já nežertuju. Jak si vůbec dovoluješ mě osočit ze zamlčování, když ty sám ses nikdy neobtěžoval mi říct, že se paktuješ s nima,“ mávnul jsem rukou k zavřeným dveřím. Připadal jsem si jak černoch, jehož nejlepší kamarád se po letech jen tak z ničeho nic zmínil, že si občas skočí na pivo s klukama z Ku-Klux-klanu.

            „S nikým se nepaktuju, přeháníš. Později ti to vysvětlím,“ snažil se mě uchlácholit, ale já tyhle jeho výmluvy už slyšel nesčetněkrát. Měl jsem chuť mu na místě jednu vrazit, ale ovládnul jsem se. Sevřel jsem ruce v pěst a nehty si zaryl tak silně do dlaně, až to zabolelo.

            „Na co mě vlastně potřebuješ?“ zavrčel jsem.

            „Na to, abych mohl zmáčknout podezřelé a zjistit, co se tady stalo a kde ten artefakt je.“

            „Nejsem zrovna prototyp soukromýho vočka, pokud sis toho za těch bratru šestnáct let ještě nevšim.“

            „Pomůžu ti,“ zkoušel mě chlácholit.

            „Jasně,“ odsekl jsem v nezastírané ironii. Úplně jsem viděl, jak se Fjodor zjeví na prahu nějakého vysoce postaveného důstojníka Úřadu a pak si spolu sednou na čaj a sušenku o páté. Mnohem pravděpodobnější byla možnost, že se Fjodor zjeví na prahu, zazvoní a do dvaceti vteřin skončí s kulkou v hlavě.

            „Viktore, prosím tě o to,“ požádal, a znělo to tak cize, že jsem si najednou potřeboval dát trochu odstup. Couvnul jsem dozadu a měřil si ho pohledem. Hledal jsem nějakou známku lži, ale pro jednou jsem měl pocit, že nekoukám na jednu z jeho dalších přetvářek.

            „Odpřisáhni mi tady na čest svého otce, že jsi nevěděl o ničem z toho, co Richter říkal,“ přitlačil jsem Fjodora k pomyslné zdi. Sice to ode mě byla podpásovka, jenže s tímhle Rusem to jinak nešlo. Mimo jiné třeba proto, že ono „jednat s někým narovinu“ rád aplikoval na ostatní, ale výhradně ne na sebe. Ó, ano, Fjodor Petrovič Rimský mě za ta léta, co ho znám, připravil o hodně iluzí.

            Chvíli se na mě díval tím svým ublíženým pohledem, než si povzdychl při zjištění, že zkrátka nemá smysl zkoušet mě obměkčit. „Přísahám, že jsem to nevěděl,“ přikývl. Na památku svého otce by neplival, tím jsem si byl setsakra jistý.

            „Dobře, udělám to,“ souhlasil jsem nakonec, jako by výsledek naší diskuze nebyl předem daný. Kolem prstu mě měl omotaného už roky a nedalo se říct, že by mi to vadilo. Přesto jsem se ale nemohl ubránit pocitu, že jsem si právě přivázal k noze pořádnou kouli.

 

#

 

Potřeboval jsem originál toho dokumentu, o kterém mluvil Richter, což znamenalo jít za Cerem.

            Uplynulá noc s Fjodorem se nesla ve znamení neklidného spánku nás obou, ale zatímco já jsem se s tím nějak vyrovnal, Rus měl ráno mizernou náladu. Byl zase jednou tajemný jako hrad v Karpatech a řekl mi, ať jdu sám, že se s Cerem vidět nemusí. Nešťoural jsem se v tom. Předchozí den jsem se dozvěděl víc, než jsem chtěl, nepotřeboval jsem další nálož.

            Cer Karne, můj mentor a nižší bůh, navzdory své podstatě nevypadá nijak výjimečně. Potkat ho na ulici, tak se za ním otočíte jen podvědomě, protože tak nějak vycítíte, že je na něm něco zvláštního. Pak si ale řeknete, že se vám jen něco zdálo, protože jste minuli průměrného šedivějícího, byť udržovaného padesátníka. Jediné, co ho prozrazovalo, byly oči. Byly tmavě hnědé a na první pohled působily přívětivě, ale nikdo se do nich nevydržel dívat moc dlouho, mě nevyjímaje. Vypadal takhle, když jsem ho poprvé potkal ve svých třinácti, a teď, o jednadvacet let později, se na něm nic nezměnilo.

            Zastihnul jsem ho akorát během přípravy oběda. Ne že by potřeboval jíst – při životě jej drží lidská víra –, ale prý mu to přišlo jako dobrý koníček. V kuchyňské zástěře a se skleničkou červeného po ruce vypadal spíš jako žena v domácnosti.

            „Úcta ke starším ti nikdy nešla,“ prohlásil jen tak mimochodem, než na pánev rozbil vejce.

            „A tobě zase respektování soukromí,“ odvětil jsem s lehkým pobavením.

            „Mám to v popisu práce,“ prohlásil nevzrušeně, zatímco vedle vajec položil slaninu, až to zasyčelo.

            „Víš, proč jsem přišel?“

            „Ne, ale vím, že v tom má prsty Fjodor. Cítím ho až sem,“ pronesl překvapivě útočně.

S přehnaným gestem jsem nasál vůně kuchyně: „Seš si jistý, že cítíš Fjodora a ne tu slaninu?“

            „Proč tě poslal, Viktore?“ ani na okamžik nezvedl oči od plotny, ale stejně jsem věděl, že veškerou jeho pozornost mám já. Můžu vás ujistit, že to není příjemný pocit. Měl jsem tušit, že Cer z toho všeho nebude nadšený. A že se mi o tom dokumentu nezmínil záměrně.

            „Řekl ti o tom Fjodor?” zeptal se, jakmile jsem prozradil, proč jsem vlastně přišel. Agrese ale byla pryč, místo toho zněl spíš smířeně. Vyklopil jsem mu všechno, co se předchozí noc stalo, protože stejně nemělo smysl mu něco zatajovat nebo snad dokonce lhát. Takhle převyprávěné ty události zněly ještě o něco hůř.

            „To není dobré, Viktore. Ani trochu se mi to nelíbí. Měl bys od toho dát ruce pryč,” zadíval se na mě a dopil svoji sklenku červeného. Bez zaváhání došel ke dřezu, napustil do skleničky vodu a lusknutím prstu ji proměnil v další víno. Na chvilku jsem si vzpomněl, jak mi to kdysi přišlo komické.

            „Na to už je trochu pozdě,” konečně jsem se odlepil od futer a šel si sednout ke stolu. Cer mi bez ptaní strčil talíř.

            „Oba dobře víme, že není. Ale je mi jasné, že jakmile je v tom namočený Fjodor, tak ztrácíš soudnost,” vylovil z kredence sůl a pepř a obojí postavil na stůl, než si přisedl se svou porcí.

            Chtěl jsem se nařčení bránit, ale co jsem asi tak mohl říct? Ostatně, kývl jsem na pomoc s něčím, co smrdělo pěkným průserem, a já o tom prakticky nic nevěděl. To opravdu nebyl dobrý argument.

            „Proč jsi mi neřekl, že jsi ze mě udělal… co vlastně?” zabodl jsem vidličku do slaniny.

            „Svého zmocněnce. A udělal jsem to jen pro tvoji ochranu, nepotřeboval jsi o tom vědět.”

            „Vždyť jsem pod tvojí ochranou, ne? Tak k čemu Rada?” Slanina byla perfektně osmažená. Ne dost na to, aby se mi pod vidličkou začala drolit, ale zároveň chutnala nádherně slaně.

            „Viktore,” oslovil mě s trpělivostí rodiče. Tuhle jeho pózu jsem upřímně nesnášel, ale už dávno jsem si uvědomil, že nemá smysl proti ní protestovat. „Už bys neměl být tak naivní. Ano, samozřejmě jsi můj chráněnec, ale to ani zdaleka nestačí. Naopak to z tebe dělá cíl pro mnohem nebezpečnější existence, které by se rády dostaly ke mně. Neřekl jsem ti to, protože jsem ti nechtěl dělat zbytečné starosti, stejně bys s tím nic nezmohl.”

            Nekomentoval jsem jeho slova a předstíral plné zaujetí jídlem. Vejce byla dobrá, ale rozhodně ne slepičí.

            „Ta věc… Půlnoční ostří, víš o něm něco?” změnil jsem téma po chvíli ticha přerušovaného cinkáním příborů. Trochu jsem doufal, že Cer, obvykle hotová studnice vědomostí, mi řekne nějaké podrobnosti. Tentokrát ale jen zavrtěl hlavou.

            „Jednu dobu se něco proslýchalo o tom, že se do lidských rukou dostal velice mocný artefakt, ale potom zvěsti utichly. Doufal jsem, že to nebyla pravda, ale víc opravdu nevím. Kdo ví, jestli je mezi těmi historkami a ostřím vůbec nějaká spojitost.”

            „Podle Fjodora je to kombinace dračí kosti a kovu z jiného vesmíru. Jestli si dobře vzpomínám na to, co jsi mě učil, tak by nemělo být možné ani jedno.”

            „Prakticky nic, co souvisí s magií, není úplně dáno. Magie samotná ostatně pracuje s krajní nepravděpodobností, k tomu by ti ale více řekl Fjodor, já tomu vědeckému pohledu nikdy moc neuvykl,” zamumlal přes vydatné sousto svého jídla.

            „Takže říkáš, že je možné cokoliv. Naprosto cokoliv.”

            „Jistě. Podívej se na mě, jsem bůh, sedím s tebou ve svém Pražském bytě a jíme spolu smažená vejce se slaninou. To je poměrně dost nepravděpodobné, nemyslíš?”

            Když to řekl takhle, tak samozřejmě bylo, ale já Cera nikdy nedokázal vnímat jako boha. Bude to znít otřepaně, ale pro mě byl jako otec. V tomhle světle byla scéna vlastně domácky obyčejná. Cer se mě ujal, když mě naši vykopli potom, co jsem jim řekl, že na rozdíl od nich, já svoje nadání ignorovat nebudu. Hodně jsem Cerovi dlužil. A on nikdy nechtěl nic na oplátku.

            „Co by taková zbraň mohla umět?”

            „Těžko říci. Záleží, z jaké reality pochází ta čepel a z jakého draka ta kost. I samostatně by ale šlo o velice mocné artefakty.”

            „Můžeš mi dát nějaké měřítko?”

            „Ovlivňování času, manipulace s hmotou v rozsahu států, ovládání počasí na kontinentální úrovni…” řekl to s takovou lehkostí, jako kdyby mi diktoval nákupní seznam. Mně vyschlo v krku a vidličku s dalším soustem jsem raději odložil zpátky do talíře. Fjodor s oním příměrem k atomovému reaktoru vlastně nebyl daleko.

            „Jak je možný, že něco takovýho existuje tak dlouho a nikdo o tom neví?”

            „Dobrá otázka, kterou by se rozhodně měla zabývat Rada,” pokýval souhlasně hlavou a dál nevzrušeně žvýkal.

            „Řekneš jim o tom?”

            „Ne. Ne, když jste do toho zapletení vy dva. Dovedu si představit, co by se strhlo.” Trochu mě odpovědí zklamal. Jasně, měl bych být zodpovědný a snažit se tu věc najít a zničit, ne přihlížet, jak se kvůli ní serve banda opravdu mocných bytostí. Jenže jsem si taky musel přiznat, že na něco takového se necítím ani v nejmenším připravený. Když jsem Fjodorovi slíbil pomoc, netušil jsem, že se dostanu do takového loje. A on se tedy opravdu nepřetrhnul, aby mi o tom včas řekl. Občas se musím ptát sám sebe, proč ho jednoduše nepošlu do háje.

            „Co mám dělat?” podíval jsem se na Cera bezradně.

            „Buď opatrný. Nerad bych tě podcenil, ale obávám se, že teď sis skutečně ukousl velké sousto,” zakousl se do slaniny. Jen jsem doufal, že to neudělal, aby zdůraznil svá slova.

            „Jo, no, to mi už nějak došlo,” přiznal jsem a odsunul talíř s nedojedeným jídlem dál před sebe. Po tomhle mě chuť docela přešla.

            „Rád bych ti pomohl, ale bojím se, že mám jen málo možností.”

            „Jak je to možné?” Cer a málo možností? To je mi novinka.

            „Kdybych se zajímal příliš, tak by si toho mohl někdo všimnout.”

            Nikdy jsem si neuvědomil, že by byl pod takovým drobnohledem. Na druhé straně, už jen existencí musel ležet v žaludku nejen své konkurenci. Seznal jsem, že tady toho asi víc nevykřešu. Přikývl jsem, a zvedl se od stolu.

            „Dáš mi ten dokument?“ požádal jsem.

            Cer jen mávnul rukou a na stole se objevily tenké desky z leštěného hliníku. Měly na sobě vyražený symbol hada požírajícího vlastní ocas. To kdyby náhodou někdo nepochopil, že se Rada nejvyšších magických autorit skládá výhradně z bytostí, které jsou prakticky nesmrtelné. Vzal jsem desky a překvapilo mě, že jsou úplně ledové. Kdoví, odkud je vytáhnul.

            „Děkuju,” podal jsem mu ruku na rozloučenou, ale on místo toho vstal a jednoduše mě obejmul. Chvilku jsem stál jako opařený, než mu objetí opětoval.

            „Dávej na sebe pozor. A Fjodorovi vyřiď, že jestli se ti něco stane, tak si bude přát, aby se nikdy nenarodil.”

            „Jasně tati, a v deset budu doma,” zavtipkoval jsem, ale pravdou je, že mě jeho starost trochu dojala. Jenom trochu!

            „Hodně štěstí, Viktore,” popřál mi ještě, než mě vyprovodil ke dveřím.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Věnováno Xsi. Tvoje ústavičné dotazy na další kapitolu mě nutí víc psát a míň prokrastinovat. Díky, brácho.

Vrátil jsem se domů, kde bylo absolutní ticho. Samozřejmě mě okamžitě napadlo, že Fjodor zase zmizel, ostatně párkrát už to v minulosti udělal, ale teď by si tím nijak nepomohl. Beze mě by tenhle případ nevyřešil… A navíc tu měl furt svůj kufr.

            Prošel jsem obývákem a desky s Cerovým pověřením hodil na konferenční stolek: Náraz hliníku zahřměl ve stávajícím tichu jako exploze. Po ní byt opět oněměl a já si uvědomil, že stojím s obdivuhodně vymetenou hlavou v obýváku. Svrběly mě prsty. Potřeboval jsem něco dělat. Představa, že bych měl poslušně čekat na Fjodora až se, bozi vědí kdy, vrátí, mě doslova odpuzovala. A tak jsem si šel pro začátek uvařit kafe.

            Z hypnotizování rychlovarné konve jsem procitl do myšlenky, že mám doma dvě knížky, které by mi mohly pomoct s vyšetřováním. Takže jsem zalil hrnek rozpustné kávy a vydal se na lov. Nalezení svazků v chaosu mé specializované knihovny zabralo dobře půl hodiny, ale nakonec jsem se do kuchyně vracel s oběma. Přibral jsem hrnek a vyrazil do obýváku: Po cestě jsem ještě očima zavadil o notebook na pracovním stole, který jsem po chvilce váhání vzal taky. Sice jsem si mohl psát poznámky na papír – dělám to tak radši –, ale v tomhle případě bude elektronická verze dokumentů praktičtější.

            Samozřejmě se nabízí otázka, proč knihy, když mám připojení k internetu. Odpověď je jednoduchá – síť byla stvořena pro běžné lidi. Během života už se mi několikrát potvrdilo, že drtivá většina dostupných elektronických zdrojů prošla na popud Úřadu úpravami. Těm neveřejným se na druhé straně nedalo moc věřit. Encyclopaedia Omnis Obscura, která mi ležela na stole, došla cenzury také, ale v podstatně menší míře.

            V objemném svazku jsem vyhledal Rasputinovo jméno: Heslo o něm uváděla notoricky známá fotka zarostlého muže s pronikavým a zlověstným pohledem. Rasputin, v celé své kráse. Začetl jsem se do textu, jenž se dost lišil od veřejné verze, která jednoho z posledních velkých mágů degradovala na podvodníka těžícího z kultu osobnosti a psychologické manipulace. Tohle ponížení mi přišlo neskutečně sprosté, a to jsem si o skutcích dotyčného myslel svoje. I na stránkách Obskury ovšem Rasputinovu zálibu v magii, která byla později postavena mimo mezinárodní zákony, přešli pouhou lakonickou zmínkou o podezření z pochybných praktik.

            Vytahal jsem z knihy, co šlo, a otevřel druhý svazek – Nauku o magických tocích. Během chvíle jsem si ověřil, že je stejně suchá a nudná, jako v době, kdy mě z ní Cer učil. Ale co jiného očekávat od knihy, která si nikdy nekladla za cíl víc, než jen čtenáři poodhalit základy fungování magie. Od těch nejmenších prvků, které se vázaly na DNA a umožňovaly lidem se správnou genetickou výbavou magii používat, až po principy, jež řídily vesmír. A nejen ten náš.

            To, co jsem po knize chtěl, jsem našel spíše náznakem: V kapitole o rezonančních hladinách byla zmínka o rituálech, které právě díky rezonanci dokázaly na malý okamžik přemostit naši realitu s jinou. Autor se nebál superlativů a vyzdvihoval techniku jako jeden z revolučních objevů. Nikde se přitom neřešilo, že Rasputinovi se přemostění podařilo vytvořit podstatně dříve a pravděpodobně na mnohem delší dobu.  

 

Akorát jsem dopisoval své poznámky a domněnky, když v zámku zachřestily klíče. Moje nálada okamžitě poskočila vzhůru, za což jsem si vzápětí dal mentální facku. Pořád jsem si musel připomínat, že Fjodor přijel jen na chvíli. Vyřeší si svoje, párkrát se spolu vyspíme a zmizí kdovíkam, kdoví na jak dlouho. Jako už tolikrát.

            Jenže když pak stál v předsíni – pěkně upravený, nažehlený a nepřístupný –, bylo mi jasné, že jsem stejně v hajzlu. Jako už tolikrát.

            Navíc byl pryč příliš dlouho, než abych si touhu po něm vůbec vymlouvat chtěl.

            Zvedal jsem se z pohovky a stále ještě věřil, že zvládneme dojít do ložnice. O pár minut později už jsem doufal aspoň v gauč. Když se ani to nemělo podařit, odtrhnul jsem se od Fjodorových úst a jasně ho nasměroval do obýváku. Teď už nebyl moc upravený: Košili měl napůl rozepnutou a v jeho očích se nepřístupnost vystřídala s chtíčem. Slušelo mu to tak mnohem víc.

            Vlastně ani nevím, proč jsem se tolik fixoval na gauč – stejně jsme skončili na zemi. Parkety sice nebyly pohodlné, ale na protesty mi nestačil dech a záhy ani mozková kapacita. Fjodor se skláněl nade mnou, zapřený jednou rukou vedle mojí hlavy. Druhou svíral nás oba a tempo, které nasadil, mi vypálilo z hlavy všechno kromě „víc“ a „prosím“.

            Oč jsem žádal, to jsem taky dostal. Fjodor nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu; já ji neměl už od chvíle, kdy ten parchant překročil práh. Napjal jsem se v podvědomé snaze pomoct něčemu, co už žádnou pomoc nepotřebovalo, a nechal se pohltit orgasmem. V křeči jsem se praštil hlavou o podlahu a bylo mi to úplně jedno.

            Neusnul jsem, ale přesto se probral. Pořád na zemi, a s bolavým zátylkem. Kolem se válely knížky, které jsme předtím zjevně shodili.

            Fjodor ležel vedle mě a zíral do stropu.

             „Chyběls mi,“ řekl tiše. Věděl jsem, že tím nemyslí úplně to, co bych chtěl, ale mohl jsem si aspoň lhát do kapsy.

             „Tak jsi měl přijet dřív,“ okomentoval jsem jeho povzdech bez přemýšlení a vyřčená slova mi velmi rychle zhořkla na jazyku.

             „Hm,“ zamumlal a místo skutečné odpovědi hrábnul naslepo po jednom z kolem ležících svazků.

             „Encyclopaedia Omnis Obscura? Netušil jsem, že máš takový škvár.“

             „Někteří z nás si nemůžou dovolit kompletní vydání Kodexu,“ odvětil jsem a konečně si na podlaze aspoň sednul. V duchu jsem dřevo proklel a zapřísahal se, že příště už na zemi ne.

             „Stačilo by se zeptat.“

             „Kdybych ho tolik potřeboval, půjčím si ho od Cera.“ Měla to být normální odpověď, ale podráždění, které v ní zaznělo, Fjodorovi neuniklo. Povzdechl si a posbíral se z podlahy.

            Tolik k příjemnému přivítání.

             „Viktore,“ začal, ale já ho nenechal domluvit.

             „Neřeš to. Jdu se vysprchovat,“ uzavřel jsem diskuzi a zbaběle utekl.

 

Sprcha mi pomohla, i když míň, než jsem doufal. Byl jsem přecitlivělý a reagoval přehnaně. Moc dobře jsem si totiž uvědomoval, že Cer ráno nežertoval. Opravdu jsem se zapletl do hry, kterou bych nemusel přežít. Fjodor mi sice v minulosti několikrát zachránil krk, ale netoužil jsem mu k tomu dávat další příležitost. Role dámy v nesnázích se mi odjakživa z duše protivila. Zároveň jsem ale věděl, že v téhle šlamastyce se bez trochy pověstné ruské grácie po boku neobejdu, ačkoliv kvůli ní přijdu o hrdost a dost možná také o důstojnost.

            V koupelně jsme se vystřídali beze slova, jako ostatně vždycky. A když jsme se znovu sešli v obýváku, jako by se nikdy nic nestalo.

             „Napadá tě, kde začít?“ zeptal jsem se a sbíral knížky ze země. V duchu jsem si gratuloval k tomu, že mi žádná z nich nespadla na hlavu.

             „Dali mi seznam lidí, kteří měli k ostří přístup. Sice jich není moc, ale situaci nám to zrovna neusnadňuje.“ Na chvilku se vzdálil a při návratu mi podal jediný list papíru, na kterém bylo pouhých pět jmen.

             „Vážně si Richter myslí, že nám tohle projde? Vyslýchat lidi z Úřadu?“ zapochyboval jsem, když jsem si přečetl všechny ty hodnosti. Než mi Fjodor stihnul odpovědět, vyrušil nás zvonek. Nikoho jsem nečekal, ale klidně to mohl být nějaký zákazník.

             „To bude asi omyl,“ zněla moje reakce poté, co jsem otevřel dveře. Stála za nimi totiž blonďatá třicátnice v širokých květovaných šatech, tedy všechno jen ne prototyp mého běžného návštěvníka.  

             „Ne, pane Černý, to nebude,“ odpověděla s pobaveným úsměvem a sundala si sluneční brýle. Její gesto bylo tolik dramatické, až jsem skoro čekal, že se za tmavými skly objeví někdo známý. Ale nestalo se, takže jsem skončil zmatený ještě o trochu víc.

             „Kdo jste?“ zeptal jsem se opatrně. Snažil jsem se o neutrální tón, ale možná se mi do otázky přeci jen vloudila trocha podezření.

             „Nora Miřická. A posílám pozdravy od plukovníka Richtera,“ odpověděla a začala se přehrabávat v bílé kabelce, z níž nakonec naštěstí nevylovila kvér ale služební průkaz.

             „Myslel jsem, že musíte nosit uniformu.“

             „Nemohli bychom si o tom popovídat vevnitř? Je trochu nezdvořilé nechat dámu stát na chodbě, nemyslíte?“

            Tak dámu? Tou byla přesně do chvíle, než se představila. A dál se mi ji rozhodně pouštět nechtělo.

             „Pane Černý… Viktore… můžu vám říkat Viktore?“ ani nepočkala na odpověď, než pokračovala: „Chápu, že mi nevěříte, ale opravdu jsem za vámi přišla, abych vám pomohla. Přísahám.“

            Měl jsem pocit, že neodejde, i kdybych jí zavřel před nosem, tak jsem ji nakonec pustil do bytu. Nechal jsem ji zout a v duchu se snažil rozpomenout, jak velký svinčík doma mám. S Fjodorem jsem takové malichernosti nikdy neřešil, ale u ní jsem, kdoví proč, tu potřebu měl. Možná proto, jak ostře její stylovost kontrastovala s mým bytem.

            Fjodor ji v obýváku zpražil pohledem s tak neskrývaným zájmem, že jsem začal pátrat v paměti, jestli se náhodou někdy nezmínil o nějakých milenkách. Jenže on se mnou nemluvil ani o mužích, tak těžko soudit.

            Pozdravila ho v ruštině. K mému nepříjemnému překvapení. Fjodor jen povytáhl obočí, než jí odpověděl.

             „Když už jsme tu všichni, ráda bych se představila formálně. Jmenuji se Nora Miřická a dělám u rozvědky vy-víte-čeho. Je mi jasné, že mi to nebudete úplně věřit, ale mým jediným úkolem je usnadnit vám práci,“ vysvětlila, naštěstí česky. Neptala se, jestli si může sednout, zkrátka obsadila volné křeslo.

             „Usnadnit naši práci a detailně o ní informovat vaše nadřízené, předpokládám,“ dodal Fjodor.

             „To je samozřejmě pravda. Nakonec, ostří je stále majetkem Úřadu, a pokud se ho podaří najít, tak se tam také vrátí,“ její tón nabral na ostrosti.

             „Nepřipadá v úvahu,“ ohradil se Fjodor. Stejně jako u Richtera v kanceláři se snažil tvářit odměřeně, i když to v něm vřelo. Jenže Miřická ho na rozdíl od jejího šéfa podle mě prohlédla.

             „Vidíte a já přitom měla pocit, že se neptám, ale oznamuji, pane Naryškine“ její úsměv na chvilku povadl.

            Fjodor sebou viditelně trhnul, když uslyšel svoje rodné příjmení.

            Raději jsem hned zasáhl, krev se totiž z parket doluje vážně těžko: „No… dáte si něco k pití, paní Miřická?“

             „Slečno, nebo mi říkejte zkrátka Noro, to bude nejlepší“ opravila mě. „A sklenka vody zní výborně.“

             „Fjodore?“ oslovil jsem ho, abych mu na pár vteřin přetrhl tok myšlenek.

             „Pro mě nic,“ odmítl a dál ji vraždil pohledem.

            Zatím nám pomáhala opravdu znamenitě.

            Přinesl jsem objednanou vodu a sednul si vedle Fjodora. Nora byla stále ještě naživu, ale atmosféra v místnosti se i tak dala krájet.

             „Takže, kam jste se dostali, pánové?“ pokračovala v hazardování se svým životem. Fjodorův pohled okázale ignorovala, a když mluvila, tak spíš ke mně. Skoro jako by trestala tvrdošíjné dítě ignorací.

             „Moc daleko ne,“ přiznal jsem.

             „Donesla jsem veškeré dokumenty, které se týkají artefaktu a přístupů k němu. Vlastně mě překvapilo, jak málo jich je,“ vytáhla z kabelky malý tablet a položila ho na stůl, nedaleko seznamu, který jsme s Fjodorem řešili těsně předtím, než přišla. „Vidím, že už máte seznam lidí k výslechu, to je dobře. Vzala jsem s sebou části jejich složek, které vám můžu ukázat.“

            Řekla to jako by mimochodem, ale Fjodor najednou zbystřil: „Ukažte.“ Stále ještě zněl podrážděně.  

            Nora s úsměvem přikývla, dohledala v tabletu dokumenty a podala jej Fjodorovi. Nahlédl jsem mu přes rameno: Osobní údaje, rodinní příslušníci, minulost, současnost, psychologické profily – bylo tam toho tolik, že jsem si ani netroufal odhadovat, co mohlo být v těch částech, které vynechala.

             „Hmm,“ zamumlal Fjodor, kterého zjevně zaujal generálmajor Jan Pokorný.

             „Narazil jste na něco, pane Naryškine?“ zeptala se s neskrývaným zaujetím Nora, která od úsměvů přešla k vážnosti. Najednou jsem si ji dokázal představit jako zaměstnankyni Úřadu.

             „Možná. A ještě jednou mi řekneš Naryškine, tak tě vyprovodím dveřmi, aniž bych je předtím otvíral.“

             „Tykání by měla nabízet žena, ne?“ podotkla spíše žertem.

             „Opravdu se chceš dohadovat o etiketě s někým, kdo žije víc jak čtyři století?“ zeptal se Rus a zněl vlastně pobaveně, což bylo dobré znamení.

             „Touché. Dobrá, Fjodore, co tě tak zaujalo?“

             „Pokorný. Dělal sedm let dozorce v Kreuzu. V jaké části pracoval?“

             „To bych si musela vyžádat od interního. Proč to chceš vědět?“

             „Protože tam máte jednoho ze dvou mágů, kteří by podle mě mohli se zmizením ostří mít něco společného.“

            Nora ztuhla. „Alexej? Ten tam ale sedí pořád.“

             „To si Řád opravdu myslí, že ho ty mříže zadrží? Měli jste ho zabít, když jste ho zatýkali. Nebo ho pustit na svobodu, aby to mohl udělat někdo jiný,“ zavrčel Fjodor.

             „O kom to mluvíte?“ přerušil jsem je. Tahle přezíravost mi nebyla příjemná ani v Richterově kanceláři, natož u mě doma.

            Nora otevřela pusu, aby mi odpověděla, ale nestihla to. „Mlč! Tohle ti nepřísluší,“ utnul ji svým vytříbeným způsobem Rus. 

             „No, tak si posluž,“ pokynula mu a netvářila se přitom dotčeně. Čekal jsem, že si ho za ten výlev podá, ale zjevně jsem ji odhadl špatně. 

             „Alexej je můj mladší bratr,“ oznámil mi Fjodor bez náznaku jakéhokoliv zájmu. Jako kdyby mi vysvětloval, že nebe je modré a tráva zelená. Připadal jsem si trochu jako idiot, protože se zdálo, že Nora toho o Fjodorovi ví víc než já. 

            Omezil jsem se na prosté „aha“. Nenapadlo mě, jak bych měl reagovat na sdělení, že Fjodorův bratr sedí v nejpřísněji hlídaném specializovaném nápravném zařízení v Evropě. Tedy, otázek bych měl spoustu, jenže i já chápal, že na ně nebyla úplně vhodná chvíle. S Fjodorem si to vyřídím později. Dle toho, jak omluvně se na mě díval, s tím asi i počítal. 

             „Proč myslíš, že by v tom Alexej mohl mít prsty?“ roztrhla náš pohled Nora.

             „Asi bych vám měl nejdřív říct, proč Rasputin ostří vlastně stvořil,“ začal Fjodor jednu z nejobsáhlejších exkurzí do své minulosti, jakou jsem u něj za ty roky zažil. „Zastával totiž názor, že schopnost manipulovat s magií z nás dělá něco inherentně lepšího. Že bychom neměli žít vedle lidí, ale spíše nad nimi.“

             „To zní spíš jako Hitler než Rasputin,“ podotkla Nora. 

             „Ti dva k sobě měli blíž, než by mi bylo milé,“ přikývnul Fjodor. „Rasputin ale věděl, že mezi tehdejšími mágy bylo jen pár takových, kteří disponovali potřebnými schopnostmi ke splnění jeho plánu. Kdyby však ještě existovala Stará krev, tak by se mu podařilo uzurpovat nadvládu nad světem. Přes dvacet let proto tvořil Půlnoční ostří, s nímž by Starou krev dokázal přivést zpět. Nechybělo mnoho, a vážně by se mu to povedlo.“

             „Proč neuspěl?“ zeptala se Nora.

             „Zabil jsem ho,“ prohlásil věcně.

            Cítil jsem, jak mi klesá čelist. Nutno říci, že Nora na tom nebyla o moc lépe – snad poprvé jsem ji viděl naprosto šokovanou. Automaticky jsem zvednul ruku, abych gestem zastavil konverzaci.

             „Ty jsi zabil Rasputina?“ ujistil jsem se.

             „Nebyl jsem na to sám, ale ano. Zkoušel jsem mu to rozmluvit, ale nakonec mi nedal jinou možnost,“ přikývnul Fjodor zcela vážně.

            Místnost na dlouhé minuty ztichla.

             „Proč jsi ale dal ostří Úřadu? Mohl jsi ho zničit, nebo někam schovat,“ promluvil jsem znovu, jakmile jsem Fjodorovu informaci aspoň trochu vstřebal.

             „Ani jeden z vás nemá představu, jak složité je zničit takhle mocný artefakt. Tou dobou jsem měl i jiné starosti a věděl jsem, že to prostě nestihnu,“ založil ruce na prsou, aby nám naznačil, že z něj už víc nedostaneme.

            Fjodorova minulost nebylo ani tak citlivé téma jako spíš betonový sarkofág. Jen málokdy se mi z něj podařilo něco vydolovat – buď moje otázky zamluvil, nebo řekl narovinu, že o tom nechce mluvit. Takže jsem byl i za tenhle výlet rád.

             „No, já jsem přišla hlavně kvůli těm dokumentům. A i když jsem ráda, že jsme uvedli věci do chodu, tak už musím jít,“ oznámila Nora po zběžném zkontrolování telefonu.

             „Tu pomoc jsem si asi představoval trochu jinak,“ podotkl jsem a vysloužil si za to od Fjodora nevyslovené ale velmi zřetelné varování. Bylo mi jasné, že by ji nejradši vynesl v zubech, ale já se nemohl ubránit dojmu, že jsme se dokázali pohnout kupředu hlavně díky tomu, že přišla.

             „Neboj, Viktore, ještě se uvidíme,“ usmála se na mě. Takhle jsem svoji poznámku pochopitelně nemyslel. Což bylo jasné všem zúčastněným. Možná si prostě jen chtěla ještě jednou kopnout do Fjodora a bylo jí jedno, že si její fórek odskáču já. Pak se rozloučila a odešla.

            Zamknul jsem za ní a vrátil se zpátky do obýváku.

 

Fjodor se sice tvářil neutrálně, ale křeč v ramenou zamaskovat úplně nedokázal. Potřeboval jsem s ním probrat spousty věcí, ale jediný pohled mi stačil k tomu, abych si uvědomil, že na další tlachání už dneska nemá náladu.

            Vstal z pohovky a zamířil ke mně kroky tak ráznými, že mi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Bál jsem se ale zbytečně – jen mě políbil. Krátce a letmo. Nora s ním musela zamávat víc, než jsem myslel.

            Mlčky jsem sledoval, jak se obouvá, a když mi mezi dveřmi řekl, ať na něj nečekám, někde uvnitř mě to zabolelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Probudil jsem se s pocitem, že se Fjodor v noci vrátil, ale postel vedle mě byla prázdná. Takže se mi to asi jen zdálo. Telefon hlásil osm ráno – čas na kafe a snídani.

            Vyploužil jsem se z ložnice a zamířil do kuchyňského koutu v obýváku, ale dál než do vchodových dveří jsem nedošel: Fjodor se v noci opravdu vrátil, jenom spal, bozi vědí proč, na pohovce. Z vlastní zkušenosti vím, že zrovna na tomhle kusu nábytku si člověk moc neodpočine, a ani Fjodor po noci strávené v jeho objetí nevypadal zrovna nejlíp. I když je pravda, že za Rusovu ztrhanost asi nebude moct jen trocha nepohodlí.   

            Rozhodl jsem se, že je mi to jedno – už mě nebavilo neustále se o něj strachovat. A Fjodor stál o soucit asi stejně jako o choleru. Postavil jsem vodu na kafe, hodil na talířek pár rohlíků a z ledničky vyndal dva jogurty. Skromná snídaně je taky snídaně. Kafe jsem ale uvařil dvě: sobě rozpustné bez ničeho, Fjodorovi turka s mlékem. Můj odhad, že ho vzbudí rychlovarná konvice, byl správný. Na svého turka se nejdřív chvíli šklebil, ale když jsem mu naznačil, že nic lepšího doma nemám, kapituloval a s letmým úsměvem poděkoval.

            Posunul jsem mu nohy, abych si mohl sednout, a pak jsem upil své první doušky kofeinu.

             „Přišels včera na něco?“ změnil jsem téma a načal vlastní jogurt.

             „Jen jsem si potřeboval něco ujasnit. Měli bychom vyslechnout Pokorného a pokud možno co nejdřív,“ chopil se svého hrnku a napil se kafe, které by za jiných okolností bezpochyby nazval lacinou náhražkou.

             „Vážně myslíš, že v tom má prsty tvůj bratr? Že chce dokončit Rasputinovu práci?“

             „Přijde mi jako příliš velká shoda náhod, že bývalý dozorce z Rosenkreuzu má zároveň přístup k Alexejovi a k ostří, které se záhadně ztratí přímo z Úřadu.“

             „Včera jsi řekl, že je Alexej jeden ze dvou mágů, které bys podezíral. Kdo je ten druhý?“

             „Bude lepší, když nejdřív prověříme jednu možnost, než se začneme zaobírat druhou,“ vyhnul se odpovědi a ještě vrátil pozornost zpátky ke kofeinu, aby mi bylo úplně jasné, že víc z něj nevytáhnu. A přesně proto jsem byl včera rád za Noru. Kdyby tu teď byla, určitě by Fjodorovo mlžení nějak rozsekla.

             „Dobře, tak Pokorný,“ svolil jsem.

            Vypravili jsme se k jednomu z nejvyšších hlavounů Úřadu v republice. Z jeho pověsti jsem měl takový respekt, že jsem se dokonce trochu líp oblékl a standardní triko s džínami nechal doma.  Fjodor nosil košili a oblekové kalhoty běžně, takže na sobě nic neměnil.

 

Jenže když jsme dorazili k domu Pokorného, čekalo mě překvapení: ani náhodou totiž nevypadal jako místo, které by volalo po formálnějším šatníku. Jistě, pořád to byla vila na Vinohradech, ale tahle vypadala skoro zpustle.

            Vyřvávání zvonku jsme zevnitř sice slyšeli, ale ke dveřím nikdo nepřicházel. Na ulici jsme nakonec stáli možná deset minut a pak Fjodora čekání přestalo bavit. Slyšel jsem ho zamumlat krátkou formuli, jejíž dikce mi byla tak povědomá, že i když zaklínal v ruštině, pochopil jsem, že si chce prohlédnout magické otisky z domu a okolí.

            Chvilku se nepřítomně díval před sebe, načež vyplivnul několik ruských nadávek a bez váhání vyrazil vpřed. Kopnul do branky, která se rozletěla a s hlasitým zařinčením narazila do cihlové zídky. Už během cesty ke vchodovým dveřím rukama obkreslil ve vzduchu malý kruh a dalšími gesty ho doplnil o zbytek znaků. Z vložky dveří se vysypaly jiskry a než jsme k nim došli, bylo otevřeno.

            Ve vchodu mě okamžitě praštil do nosu hrozný smrad. Typický zápach kuřáckého doupěte se mísil s odpadky a sladkým nádechem kazícího se masa. Fjodorův výraz mě zbavil všech pochybností – oběma nám bylo jasné co, nebo spíš kdo, v domě hnije. Přestal jsem dýchat nosem a šel dál.

            Stěny přízemního vestibulu lemovaly pytle s odpadky, nad kterými se vznášely roje much. Letmo jsem nahlížel do místností, zatímco Fjodor se vydal nahoru po povážlivě vrzajících schodech. Kuchyně byla zaskládaná smetím, obývák a ložnice vybydlené. Koupelna pak vypadala jak z průměrného hororu: dlaždice v odstínu hnusné zelenomodré během let pokryl hnědo-černý mastný povlak; baterie pod nánosem vodního kamene a rzi prakticky nebyly vidět. Štítil jsem se něčeho dotknout. Do vany, otlučené a zažloutlé, by se klidně vlezla mrtvola. Tahle ale byla prázdná. Stejně jako zbytek přízemí.

             „Viktore!“ ozval se shora Fjodor, což jen uspíšilo můj výstup do prvního patra, které vypadalo stejně zanedbaně jako přízemí, jen se po něm nepovalovaly odpadky. Zlepšení jsem si pochvaloval přesně do chvíle, než jsem našel Fjodora. A zbytky Pokorného. Při pohledu na zčásti ohořelé a zčásti shnilé kusy masa s trčícími kostmi a rozházenými vnitřnostmi jsem se na moment zapomněl a nadechnul se nosem. Pěkně zhluboka. Jen velmi těsně jsem v žaludku udržel snídani, ale musel jsem se opřít o futra a na chvilku zavřít oči.

            Nebýt relativně neporušené hlavy zhruba sedmdesátiletého důchodce, asi bych dost vážně pochyboval o tom, že by se z té hromady hnusu dal složit člověk.

             „Jak dlouho…“ začal jsem otázku a zbytek věty jen naznačil gestikulací.

             „Nanejvýš tři dny,“ odhadl Fjodor.

             „Tři?!“

            Fjodor se musel plést. Tři dny mrtvé maso sice smrdí, ale spoušť před námi bych tipoval tak na týden, spíš dva. I když, možná s těma všema mouchama… Zarazil jsem nutkání podívat se na mrtvolu z blízka. Něco mi říkalo, že pak už bych tu snídani vážně vyhodil.

             „Hm. Jsou tady cítit zbytky dost mizerného zaklínání, které se minulo účinkem, a než aby rozklad zpomalovalo, uspíšilo ho,“ vysvětlil Fjodor, stále ještě napůl zamyšlený nad vlastními slovy.

             „Možná ho neměl nikdo najít tak brzy? Pak by se čas smrti určoval podle ostatků a stanovili by ho špatně,“ nadhodil jsem, zatímco jsem se ze všech sil snažil soustředit na Rusa a ne na podlahu.

            Fjodor se nad mou otázkou zamyslel a pomalu rozvážně přikývnul: „Myslím, že máš pravdu. V tom případě sem potřebujeme dostat lidi z Úřadu co nejdřív.“

             „Proč?“ Ne že bych snad nesouhlasil, ale naléhavost v jeho hlase mě přesto přiměla zeptat se.

             „Protože to mělo vypadat, že jsem ho zabil já,“ vysvětlil, když kolem mě ve spěchu procházel na chodbu.

            Chvíli jsem se za ním díval, než mi konečně došla tíha toho, co právě řekl. Pak jsem se vydal za ním.

 

Na rozdíl od veřejných ochránců práva a pořádku, ti dohlížející na záležitosti související s magií měli podstatně kratší dojezdové časy. I když možná v jejich spěchu sehrála roli také zmínka o mrtvém generálmajorovi.

            U vily nakonec zastavila dvě auta Úřadu a v těsném závěsu za nimi dorazila úplně zbytečná sanitka. První bylo černé audi, ze kterého se vysoukali tři dobře rostlí chlapi, vedle kterých i gorily, co na nádraží doprovázely Fjodora, vypadaly jako vítězové matematické olympiády. Normální člověk mága na první pohled nepozná, ale tihle na to byli cvičení. Jak čoklové. Okamžitě nás provrtali pohledy a vyrazili.

            Odpor byl zbytečný, v podstatě okamžitě jsem se smířil s tím, že mě naloží do auta a odvezou na centrálu. Fjodor ale byl jiného názoru: postavil se přede mě a přísahám, že zavrčel jak zvíře. Když jsem tenhle zvuk slyšel naposledy, taky mě zrovna tahal z nějakého loje. Zároveň mi došlo, že pokud jsem doufal v nějaké smírčí řešení, s Fjodorovým odhodláním se rozhodně žádného nedočkám. Ruce goril v nacvičeném pohybu hmátly po zbraních. O mou pomoc sice Fjodor přímo nepožádal, ale bylo mi jasné, že s ní počítá. Takže jsem tiše odříkal zaklínadlo pro běžný štít. Pokud neměli speciální munici, měl by stačit. A jestli jo, tak je s námi stejně konec.

            Napětí rozčísla až angličtina s nezaměnitelným přízvukem: z druhého auta se soukal Richter, který byl prostě jen pomalejší než jeho podřízení.

            Jeho povel gorily zaskočil, ale poslechly a stáhly se. Nutno říct, že k mé úlevě.

            „Omlouvám se za nedorozumění. Jste v pořádku?“ zeptal se Richter. Své lidi po cestě nezapomněl sjet pohledem, ale klidně bych se vsadil, že to bylo jen divadlo. Na jeho otázku jsem přikývnul. Nechtěl jsem roztržku rozmazávat víc, než bylo nutné.

             „Jak jste ho našli?“ zeptal se a ohlédl se přes rameno k domu, do kterého spěchali záchranáři s dvěma pohůnky Úřadu v patách. Procesí uzavíraly ještě dvě další postavy v uniformách. Vůbec jsem jim brzké setkání s útrobami vily nezáviděl.

             „Nikdo neotvíral. Takže mě napadlo podívat se na stopy po magické aktivitě v okolí a zjistil jsem, že na domě není žádná ochrana. Na druhé straně uvnitř jsem našel stopy po usměrněné magii,“ shrnul náš postup bez zbytečných průtahů Fjodor. Dění kolem věnoval pozornost spíš naoko. Pečlivěji si prohlížel jen jednoho z trojice gerojů, který stál Richterovi za zády s rukou položenou na pouzdru své zbraně.

             „Proč jste nás nezavolali a místo toho šli dovnitř?“

             „Nemohli jsme vědět, jestli Pokorný není ještě naživu a nepotřebuje pomoc,“ sklouzl jsem do angličtiny a doplnil Fjodora. S jeho tónem krajního nezájmu by mu starost o zdraví generála nevěřil ani hluchý.

             „Dobrá, to chápu,“ přikývl fricek, než najel na klasickou policejní vyslýchačku. „Máte k tomu ještě něco, co by naši technici mohli přehlédnout?“

             „Ať to byl kdokoliv, pokusil se zpomalit proces rozkladu a zmanipulovat odhad doby úmrtí,“ přednesl mu Fjodor.

             „Napadá vás, proč by to někdo dělal?“

             „Aby to vypadalo jako útok ohnivou magií bez otisku.“

             „Někdo to chtěl navléct na vás?“ zadíval se se zájmem na Fjodora.

             „Jak říkám, jde jen o spekulaci. Také bych se ale na něco chtěl zeptat.“

             „Mě?“ podivil se Richter, který evidentně nebyl zvyklý na to, aby jej někdo vyslýchal.

             „Může být,“ souhlasil bez zjevného zájmu Fjodor. „Pokorný je mrtvý několik dnů a stav, v jakém je jeho dům…“ odmlčel a zadíval se ke vchodu do vily. S Richterem jsme jej napodobili, takže jsme si mohli vychutnat pohled na jednoho ze zaměstnanců Úřadu – snad zmiňovaného technika –, který se opíral o futra a zvracel. „A stav, v jakém je jeho dům,“ zopakoval, „naznačuje dlouhodobé zanedbání. Jakou funkci přesně zastával, že jste se po něm nesháněli a nechali ho žít v takovém chlívě?“

             „Jak kdo žije, není naše věc, pane Rimský, to jistě chápete. Generálmajor Pokorný nicméně zastával spíše čestnou funkci, což by mohlo odpovědět na vaši otázku, proč se po něm nikdo nesháněl. Byl v dlouhodobé pracovní neschopnosti ale… Úřadu nepřišlo morální propustit jej po tolika letech služby.“

            Tohle vysvětlení smrdělo pomalu víc než Pokorného mrtvola. Dát do jedné věty Úřad a morálku vyžadovalo opravdu velkou dávku demagogie. Z jeho bydlení bylo zřejmé, že na něj úplně kašlali, jen se ho prostě nedokázali zbavit.

             „Jestli ale zastával jen čestnou funkci, proč měl přístup k ostří?“ zajímal jsem se. Richter se sice snažil držet emoce na uzdě a nedá se říct, že by mu to nešlo. Ale já byl zvyklý na odměřenost ruského kalibru, takže jsem jeho předstírání bez problémů prohlédl – a moje otázka mu nebyla ani trochu příjemná.

             „Dobrá otázka. Budu to muset prověřit, stejně jako všechny ostatní přístupy,“ odpověděl vcelku uvěřitelně. Během mluvení se mi díval do očí a v jeho hlase zněl nefalšovaný zájem. Na čele mu ale naběhla drobná vráska a do levačky se mu pustil tik, takže bych řekl, že měl k upřímnosti daleko. Mé tušení ještě zesílilo, když si Richter strčil levačku do kapsy, jako kdyby si uvědomil, že by se mohl prozradit.

             „Předpokládám, že vyšetřování budete mít v plné režii vy,“ ozval se vedle mě Fjodor. Skoro jsem slyšel, jak usilovně přemýšlí, i když jsem si netroufal ani hádat, nad čím. Položená otázka byla zbytečná, odpověď na ni jsme věděli všichni. Fjodor ovšem neměl ve zvyku mrhat časem.

             „Samozřejmě. Jakmile budou k dispozici nějaké závěry, dám vám vědět,“ odříkal Richter povinnou mantru a v tu chvíli se moc nelišil od normálního policajta.

            To už se k němu ale blížil jeden z jeho lidí. Mimo zorné pole svého nadřízeného mi věnoval nevraživý pohled a pak se obrátil k Richterovi. „Omlouvám se za vyrušení, pane, technik by s vámi chtěl mluvit.“

             „Jistě, hned jsem tam,“ mávnul plukovník rukou. Gesto bylo pochopeno a pohůnek se vzdálil.

             „Budete mě muset omluvit. Pokud máte nějaké další otázky nebo byste se mnou chtěli mluvit…“ podal Fjodorovi svoji vizitku a vydal se k vile.

            Chvilku jsme tam s Fjodorem stáli, než k nám přišla jedna z goril a taktně nám naznačila, že pokud jsme skončili, tak bychom měli vypadnout.

 

„Proč mám pocit, že nám Richter něco tají?“ zeptal jsem se, jakmile jsme byli bezpečně z doslechu. Zamířili jsme ulicí pryč. Co mi ještě před hodinou přišlo jako příjemná čtvrť, teď zavánělo ponurostí. Trochu jsem přidal do kroku. Po paměti jsem věděl, že nedaleko je park, a otevřené prostranství se zelení znělo lépe.

             „Překvapilo by mě, kdyby ne. Jeho kostlivci ve skříni nás možná nemusí zajímat, ale nelíbí se mi, jak moc se kroutil,“ souhlasil Fjodor a srovnal krok.

             „Přece by nám případ nesvěřil, kdyby v něm měl sám prsty, ne?“

             „Naopak,“ vyvrátil mi Fjodor domněnku, „stavěl by se tím mimo podezření. A ještě by měl přehled o postupu.“

             „To mě nenapadlo.“

             „Všiml sis, že ho mrtvý Pokorný nijak nepřekvapil? Sice měl jen čestnou funkci, ale jeden by si myslel, že smrt generálmajora způsobí větší pozdvižení.“

             „A kolik lidí ví dostatek detailů o tvojí magii, aby se mohli pokoušet z něčeho tě křivě obvinit?“ přisadil jsem si ještě.

             „No vidíš, a mně jsi říkal, že nejsi žádný detektiv,“ pochválil mě Fjodor.

            Fjodorovy komplimenty byly tak vzácné, že mě tenhle úplně vyvedl z míry. Možná chtěl vyžehlit ne zrovna hladké ráno, možná odlehčit ponurou atmosféru. Možná mi chtěl zkrátka jen udělat trochu radost. Nenapadlo mě nic smysluplného, čím bych mu odpověděl, ale chtěl jsem mu naznačit, že si jeho slov cením.

            Stočil jsem své kroky blíž k němu a Rus mi bez okolků nabídl rámě, které jsem přijal. Od kohokoliv jiného bych to vnímal jako vtip nebo snad i výsměch, u Fjodora jsem byl na modernizované přežitky zvyklý. Nakonec, nemohl jsem úplně čekat, že se budeme po Praze vodit za ručičku jako dva puberťáci.

 

Přese všechno, co mě na něm vytáčelo, jsem nikdy nezapomněl, čím si mě před lety získal. Nikdy jsem nezapomněl, protože jak dokazoval i čerstvý incident s Úřadem, pořád to v sobě měl. Jenže dobré úmysly někdy nestačí.

             „Fjodore?“ oslovil jsem ho tiše a napůl alibisticky doufal, že mě třeba přeslechne.

             „Hm?“

             „Proč ses nikdy nezmínil, že máš sourozence?“

             „Nebyl důvod,“ řekl jednoduše. Ale když viděl, že čekám trochu obšírnější odpověď, frustrovaně si prohrábl vlasy a pokračoval: „Alexej je pro mě historie. A byl jí dlouho před tím, než jsem tě poprvé potkal. Nechci a nikdy jsem tě nechtěl tahat do svých problémů.“

             „A kdybych chtěl, abys mě do nich tahal?“

             „Viktore,“ oslovil mě a zněl, jako kdybych mu svou otázkou fyzicky ublížil. Nakonec se na mě jen na chvilku zadíval a zavrtěl hlavou.

            To mě ale nemohlo odradit: „Možná o Alexejovi budu potřebovat vědět trochu víc, než jen že je za mřížemi. Zvlášť jestli ti s tímhle mám skutečně pomoct, a ne za tebou jen vlát jako ocásek.“

             „Dej mi trochu času, Viktore.“  

            Chtěl jsem mu na to něco říct, ale v kapse mi začal zvonit mobil.

 

„Pokorný je prý mrtvý, to jsou mi noviny,“ ozval se z telefonu povědomý ženský hlas. Neměl jsem tušení, kde vzala moje číslo.

             „Noro?“ zeptal jsem se jen pro ujištění. Cítil jsem, jak Fjodor vedle mě ztuhnul.

             „No jistě. Kde teď s Fidem jste?“ zněla nějak vesele. Nepochyboval jsem, že kdyby Fjodor zaslechl, jak mu říká, úplně by se naježil. Nenáviděl jakékoliv zkomoleniny nebo zdrobněliny svého jména.

             „Někde mezi Vršovicemi a Vinohrady,“ popsal jsem přibližnou polohu. Podvědomě jsem začal Fjodora hladit na ruce. Cítil jsem, jak je napjatý, a chtěl mu trochu ulevit, aniž bych nad tím nějak zvlášť přemýšlel. Moje gesto si ale asi vyložil špatně, protože se mi vzápětí vytrhnul. Zaměstnalo mě to natolik, až jsem přeslechl další Nořinu otázku a musel požádat o zopakování.

             „Ptala jsem se, za jak dlouho budete doma?“

             „Tak za půl hodiny, za hodinu,“ odhadl jsem. Na Výtoň to bylo městskou dopravou kousek, ale té bych se v panujícím dusnu raději vyhnul.

             „Fajn, stavím se. Zatím se mějte,“ rozloučila se a zavěsila.

            Ani jsem nestačil schovat telefon zpátky do kapsy, než mě Fjodor oslovil jménem.

             „Co se děje?“

             „Chtěl bych tě mít na chvíli pro sebe,“ přiznal. Gesto mi přišlo milé, i když pro Fjodora krajně netypické. Zřejmě se mu nezamlouvala představa, že bych ho odstavil na druhou kolej. Mně se na druhé straně líbilo, že mě chce a je ochotný to říct. Takže jsem mu nepřipomínal, že kdyby netrucoval na pohovce, mohl mě mít pro sebe celou noc.

             „Tak jo,“ usmál jsem se a přitáhnul si ho pro polibek.

 

Vytočil jsem Noru znovu a zařídil jsem, aby přišla o dvě hodiny později, než původně zamýšlela. Fjodor si sice polohlasem stěžoval, že by chtěl mít klid až do rána, ale měl smůlu.


	4. Chapter 4

Nora byla v dobrém rozmaru. V džínách, tričku a s blonďatou hřívou staženou do culíku navíc působila o něco přístupněji.

Pozdravila nás s úsměvem na tváři, který byl o něco širší, než by diktovala zdvořilost. Nabídl jsem jí gestem stejné místo v křesle, jaké si uzurpovala posledně, a sám jsem si sedl vedle Fjodora na pohovku.

            „Neseš dobré zprávy?“ zeptal jsem se. Vzhledem k předchozím událostem mi totiž její dobrá nálada přišla zvláštní už v telefonu. I Fjodor se na ni díval s nedůvěrou.

            „Dá se to tak říct,“ přitakala, jako by chtěla, abych z ní odpovědi páčil.

            „Pokud nemáš čím přispět k vyšetřování, támhle jsou dveře,“ ukázal Fjodor netrpělivě k předsíni. Nebyl sice příjemný, ale ani natolik jedovatý jako při Nořině předchozí návštěvě.

            „Budete mi věřit, když řeknu, že je na velitelství dost lidí, kteří mají ze smrti Pokorného radost?“

            „Vážně?“ dotázal se Rus s nedůvěrou v hlase.

            „Vím, co pro vás Úřad znamená, zvlášť pro tebe, Fjodore,“ zvážněla a zadívala se mu do očí. „Ale není to nějaké mytické monstrum. Ne všichni, kteří pro Úřad pracují, jsou rasistická hovada, která nejdřív střílí a až potom se ptají.“

            „No ne, to ses naučila z nějaké vaší brožurky?“

            „A tvoje univerzální nenávist je snad lepší?“ odsekla zostra. V tu chvíli mi bylo jasné, že ji dostal přesně tam, kde ji chtěl mít. Trochu lítostivě jsem se zadíval na slunečný den za okny a přál si být někde jinde.

            „Můžete si říkat Úřad, můžete si říkat Řád, můžete si přebarvit uniformy na žluto a předstírat, že ukončíte veškerá trápení, co jich na Zemi je. Ale pod tím vším pořád tečou řeky prolité krve.“ S koncem svého proslovu se Fjodor narovnal a jeho hlas nabral až výhružný tón.

            „Je mi dvaatřicet, Fjodore, a ty narážíš na historii starou víc jak pět set let. To jsi ještě nebyl na světě ani ty.“

            „Byli jste vrahy, jste vrahy a vrahy zůstanete. To se s časem nezmění.“

            „Takže my jsme vrazi?! A co ty? Možná bys mi mohl říct, kolik lidí jsi za svoji kariéru zabil, v našich záznamech jsou totiž trochu mezery,“ zvedla se z křesla a já se lekl, že mu snad vážně půjde jednu vrazit.

            Jestli jsem se u první návštěvy obával krveprolití, tak tady mě od něj dělily jen vteřiny. Rozhodl výměnu ukončit než bude pozdě: „A dost,“ zvýšil jsem hlas dostatečně na to, aby mi oba věnovali pozornost. „Jste u mě doma. Jestli si chcete dát přes držku, tak si poslužte, ale někde jinde.“ Nora se okamžitě stáhla a zapadla zpátky do křesla. Přišlo mi, že snad i trochu zrudla.

            „Já… já se omlouvám. To bylo neprofesionální,“ vyrazila ze sebe. Svým způsobem jsem její chování chápal, i když jsem ho rozhodně neschvaloval. Fjodor byl totiž v hledání slabin velmi dobrý a Nora se před ním odkopala sama.

            Otočil jsem se na Rusa a zpražil ho pohledem.

            „Nikdo mi nebude tvrdit, že je Úřad skvělý,“ zavrčel svoje ospravedlnění.

            „Fjodore, jestli nemáš čím přispět k vyšetřování, támhle jsou dveře,“ vmetl jsem mu do tváře jeho vlastní slova.

            Ticho, které následovalo, bylo tak dlouhé, až jsem začínal mít pocit, že skutečně odejde. Svou výtku bych sice zpátky nevzal, i kdyby se spakoval a šel pryč. Ale uznávám, že situaci by jeho odchod neprospěl.

 

Naštěstí se ale i on dokázal chovat úměrně svému věku: „Omlouvám se za zbytečné provokace,“ pronesl a na moment projevil lítost skloněním hlavy. Byl to pro něj jen společenský rituál, ale přesto jsem byl za jeho gesto rád.

Odvrátil jsem od něj pohled a všimnul si, jak na mě Nora překvapeně kouká. Asi nečekala, že bych si dokázal sjednat pořádek. Od vkrádajících se rozpaků jsem proto raději utekl do mělčích vod vyšetřování.

            „Proč by někdo z vašich měl být rád, že je Pokorný po smrti?” začal jsem tam, kde Nora skončila.

            „Nechci zabředávat do zbytečných detailů,” zabodla pohled do Fjodora, který se pro změnu tvářil nezúčastněně, „ale Pokorný byl šovinistické prase. I já jsem ráda, že je po smrti.”

            „Prý měl jen čestnou funkci, nebo tak nám to alespoň bylo řečeno; proč tolik vášní kvůli staříkovi v důchodu?” zeptal se Rus.

            „Heh, čestná funkce, to určitě. Možná už neměl kancelář a jmenovku na stole, ale spousta jeho kamarádů je pořád ve službě a řada lidí prostě jen slepě respektovala jeho frčky,” odfrkla si Nora.

            Předchozí hádka ji musela rozhodit víc, než bych čekal. Stále se jí totiž nepodařilo povznést se nad situaci a byla naprosto průhledná. S Pokorným měla zřejmě nějaké nepříjemné osobní zkušenosti, ale raději jsem se na ně nezeptal, aby se nestáhla do sebe.

            „Stále se pokoušel ovlivňovat chod Úřadu, i když k tomu už neměl mít pravomoc?” naťuknul jsem opatrně.

            „Jo, aktuální nařízení a postupy podle něj nebyly efektivní. Prý jsme vyměkli a bylo jen otázkou času, než si to ‚magická svoloč‘ uvědomí a podřízne nás ve spánku. Snažil se o tom přesvědčit Richtera,” pronášela to skoro jako osobní zpověď a očima těkala po místnosti, jen aby se nemusela dívat na mě nebo Fjodora.

            „Roztomilé,” kvitoval Fjodor. „Co na to Richter?”

            „Richter si uvědomuje, že nežijeme ve středověku, a taky je svázaný zákony, stejně jako vy.”

            „O tom dost pochybuju,” neodpustil jsem si. Zákony platily odjakživa pro někoho víc a pro někoho méně. Jizvy, které mi na levém boku zakrývala permanentní iluze, to jen dokazovaly. Nora sice obhajobu Richtera myslela dobře, ale podle mě zkrátka nevěděla, o čem mluví. Mé oponování ji na chvilku zarazilo.

            „No,” bleskově se vzpamatovala a pokračovala, „Richter s ním nesouhlasil, ale co vím, byl spíš výjimkou. Zvlášť lidi nad ním Pokorného dost podporovali.”

            „Kolik z nich je na seznamu, který nám Richter dal?” dotázal se Fjodor.

            „Když nepočítám Pokorného? Tři, o kterých vím s jistotou – Černý, Novák a Lánský.”

            „Hm,” zamumlal si pro sebe Fjodor, kterému zřejmě došlo to samé, co mně. Celý případ najednou začal smrdět politikou a bojem o moc.

            „Oprav mě, jestli se pletu, ale dosadit do pozice výkonné moci v Čechách Němce není zrovna standardní postup, že?” začal se zajímat Fjodor.

            „Není. Jeho předchůdce byl odvolán kvůli korupci. Richter teď provádí audit České centrály a vyhodnocuje efektivitu našich procesů.”

            „Pokračuj,” ponoukl ji.

            „Já… nevím, kolik vám toho můžu říct.”

            „Sám tě za námi poslal,” připomněl jsem pro změnu já. Bylo vidět, že se s námi o informace podělit chce a potřebuje jen trochu postrčit.

            „Ten odvolaný byl Pokorného syn a vzal si úplatek od člena Rady, aby mu pomohl zbavit se konkurence. Víc nevím, dokonce i interní verze je cenzurovaná. Chtějí to uhrát na zdravotní problémy.“

            Fjodor vypadal, jako kdyby se mu pro jednou nedostávalo slov. A mně sklaplo taky.

            „Myslela jsem, že vám Richter o Radě řekl. Proto na tom děláte,“ dodala a nasadila svému proslovu korunu. Nevím, jestli mi bylo víc líto nás, nebo jí. Spíš jí. My jsme od Úřadu podraz čekali, ona ne.

            Vyjma mého pověření neřekl Richter o Radě ani ň a nás by nějaká souvislost ani nemohla napadnout. Rada nejvyšších magických autorit sestávala z božstev a dalších entit, na které jsem se Cera raději ani nikdy moc nevyptával. Nikdo, kdo má v hlavě aspoň dva neurony, by se dobrovolně nepletl do cesty takové síle a přehlídce pletich a zrad. Podle Nořiných slov byla šance, že se nám právě něco takového nevědomky podařilo.

            „Co všechno o případu víš? Co ti Richter řekl?“ začal Fjodor, když se trochu vzpamatoval. Možná se mi to zdálo, ale zněl podstatně přívětivěji než před chvílí.

            „Ze zvláštního sejfu se ztratil důležitý artefakt, podezřelí jsou důstojníci Úřadu a vzhledem k okolnostem byli k vyšetřování přizváni zmocněnci Rady nejvyšších magických autorit,“ shrnula stručně.

            „Úřad vede vlastní vyšetřování, že ano?“

            „Jistě, co dělá Rada, jde dost mimo Úřad.“

            „Máš přístup ke spisům a hlášením z průběhu šetření?“

            „No, ano, ale ty bych vám ukazovat neměla,“ zarazila se podruhé.

            „Richter s tebou vyjebává stejně jako s námi, copak si to necháš líbit?“ zadíval jsem se na ni pochybovačně.

            „Jestli mnou chceš manipulovat, nemusel bys to dělat tak okatě,“ vyčetla mi, „i když máš pravdu.“

            „Dokážeš zjistit, kdo z Rady mladého Pokorného uplatil, a jak se to u vás řešilo?“ zeptal jsem se, jako kdyby mě před chvilkou neprohlédla.

            „Pokusím se, ale nic neslibuju. Vy byste zatím měli vyslechnout zbytek lidí na seznamu, aby vám je všechny nepovraždili před nosem,“ navrhla a zvedla se k odchodu.

 

Druhá návštěva a zase po ní zůstal pěkný svinčík.

            „Úplně se necítím na další kolo sraček,“ přiznal jsem Fjodorovi, když za Norou zapadly dveře, „alespoň ne dnes.“

            „Ani já ne,“ ujistil mě, než se natáhl na pohovku a zavřel oči. Připojil jsem se k němu, i když to nebylo zrovna dvakrát pohodlné. Fjodor se neptal, jen mi udělal místo.

 

Nevím, kdy jsem usnul, ale vzbudil jsem se do tmy. Překvapilo mě, že jsem z pohovky nespadnul, ale tomu pravděpodobně zabránila Fjodorova ruka kolem mého pasu. Rus sám ještě spal. Býval bych pokračoval ve snění, ale nakonec mi v něm zabránil hlad. Bylo zřejmě víc hodin, než jsem odhadoval, a absence oběda mi také neprospěla.

            Z pohovky jsem spíš sklouznul, než vstal, protože jsem si parádně přeležel nohu. Dobelhal jsem se do kuchyně a pln nadějí otevřel ledničku. Z chaosu uvnitř jsem nakonec vylovil balení kuřecích prsou a vakuovaný výběr zeleniny na klasickou čechočínu. Bylo rozhodnuto. Rýže jsem měl navíc železné zásoby, protože jsem ji kromě vaření občas potřeboval z pracovních důvodů: vedle vody totiž dobře nasává i malé nicotné kletbičky, které na sebe občas lidé uvalují, aniž by si to třeba uvědomili.

            Ponořil jsem se do oplachování a krájení natolik, až jsem na chvíli úplně zapomněl, že v bytě nejsem sám. Když se mě pak Fjodor pošeptáním do ucha zeptal, cože to vařím, škubl jsem sebou a jen šťastnou náhodou se nepořezal. 

            „Čínu,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě a snažil se zamaskovat své leknutí napouštěním vody do hrnce s rýží.

            „To by šlo,“ odsouhlasil, jako bych se ho snad ptal na názor.

            „Jak ses měl?“ začal jsem klasický smalltalk a krájel svoji poslední cibuli. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsme pro samé drama neměli čas ani na naše drobné rituály. Než přijel, neviděl jsem ho čtyři měsíce. Nevolal, nepsal, neexistoval.

            „Bylo lépe, bylo hůř,“ pokrčil rameny, když přešel zpoza mých zad k lince a opřel se, abych na něj viděl aspoň koutkem oka.

            Neřekl jsem na to nic a čekal jsem, až svoji odpověď rozvede. Vždycky zkoušel, jestli si vystačím s málem.

            „Na jaře jsem strávil dva měsíce na Sibiři,” promluvil znovu po chvilce ticha. „Stopoval jsem malé lokální božstvo, jen taková rutinní věc, laskavost. Bylo zajímavé držet se tak dlouho mimo okovy civilizace. Mezi lidmi, kteří jsou schopni věřit natolik, že si svou kolektivní víru zhmotní.”

            „Hmm,” balil jsem nakrájené kuřecí do vrstvičky solamylu a koření se stejnou péčí, s jakou jsem přemýšlel nad jeho slovy. Záhy zamířilo do rozpálené vrstvy oleje. Syčení na chvilku přehlušilo i moje myšlenky. „Nejsi nakonec ty sám výplodem mojí víry?“

            Fjodor si mě chvíli měřil pohledem. Já předstíral plné zaujetí plotnou a prohrábl jsem maso na pánvi.

            „To bys měl dost zvrácené představy o víře, nepřijde ti?“ reagoval nakonec s lehce provokativním úsměvem.

            „Těžko bych byl jediný.“

            „Nebyl, ale na to jsi příliš…“ začal a měl jsem pocit, že na začátku věděl jasně, co chce říct. Pak se nějak zarazil.

            „Ano? Jsem moc co?“ neubránil jsem se úsměvu a snažil se znít, jako by mě odpověď ani v nejmenším nezajímala.

            „Nechme to být.“

            „Ne,“ vylovil jsem maso z oleje a nahradil ho na pánvi zeleninou. „Co jsi chtěl říct?“ Trýznil jsem ho a nepokrytě se bavil.

            „Na úrovni,“ vypadlo z něj nakonec. Věnoval jsem mu nevěřícný pohled a jen těžko zadržoval smích.

            „Nandej prosím tě rýži, když jsem tak na úrovni,“ popíchnul jsem ho. Neodmlouval. Byl rád, že se zbavil palčivého tématu.

 

            „Takže lokální božstvo?” navázal jsem na Fjodora u stolu.

            „Bylo potřeba vyhodnotit, nakolik je životaschopné, a podle potřeby ho buď zdokumentovat, nebo urychlit jeho rozpad. Ruské úřady nemají rády, když se jim po lesích prohání potenciálně nebezpečné bytosti.”

            „Taky byste mohli rovnou vymlátit půlku veškerýho obyvatelstva,” rýpnul jsem si.

            „Nevím, jestli bych se měl smát, nebo urazit,” odvětil Fjodor, ačkoliv z jeho pobaveného úšklebku bylo rozhodnutí zřejmé.

            „No a jak jsi dopadl?”

            „Nějaký potenciál sice mělo, ale pletlo se do práce někomu podstatně vlivnějšímu…“

            „Co z těchhle melouchů vůbec máš?”

            Na chvilku se mi zadíval do očí, zatímco žvýkal sousto. „Svobodu. S ruským občanstvím na mě nemůže Úřad a díky těmhle… laskavostem, mi dává pokoj i naše vláda.”

            „Na tvýho bratra ale Úřad evidentně dosáhnul,” podotknul jsem a rychle obrátil pozornost zpátky k talíři.

            „Vracíš se k němu s obdivuhodnou pravidelností. Proč tě Alexej tak zajímá?”

            „Vážně se musíš ptát?” nezastíral jsem překvapení. Fjodor jen přikývnul.

            „Znám tě už dlouho, ale vlastně o tobě vůbec nic nevím.”

            „Nech minulost spát, Viktore,” řekl tiše, ale naléhavě. „Zažil jsem věcí na několik životů a někdy mi připadá, jako by to i jiné životy byly. Už dávno nesouvisí s tím, kdo jsem teď.”

            „Pomalu i přání dobrýho rána z tebe musím páčit, a pak se objeví artefakt z tvojí minulosti a já se nemám ptát? Kdybys mi prozradil aspoň něco!”

            „V mém věku už slova dávno nejsou důležitá.”

            „Ještě jednou na mě vytáhneš svůj věk a tohle,” výhružně jsem zvedl vidličku s napíchnutou paprikou, „ti někam vrazím.”

            „A co chceš slyšet, Viktore?“

            Než jsem se nad tím mohl zamyslet, protože odpověď bych spatra nedal, přerušil mě Fjodor. A slova k tomu věru nepotřeboval: paprika, kterou jsem jen moment předtím osvobodil z vidličky, mi zaskočila, když jsem v sobě ucítil jeho magii. Byl jemný, ale tohle se bez svolení zkrátka nedělá. Vypoklonkoval jsem ho rychleji než finančák špatně vyplněné přiznání.

            „Možná že pro tebe slova důležitý nejsou, ale pro mě jo,“ zpražil jsem ho.

            Věděl jsem moc dobře, kam tímhle gestem mířil. Chtěl mi připomenout, že mu věřím natolik, abych ho nechal sahat na svou duši. A teď nemluvím v nějakých hloupých romantických obratech, ale o skutečné duši, která odlišuje člověka od prázdné loutky. Co dělá vás vámi. V podstatě jsem Fjodorovi dal do ruky nabitou zbraň a přitiskl si ji na čelo. Vtip byl pochopitelně v tom, že on mi dával stejnou moc nad sebou. Jenže já neměl potřebu ji vytahovat u večeře.

            „Omlouvám se, dovolil jsem si příliš,“ uznal Fjodor a mně nezbývalo než přikývnout.

            „Věřím ti, ale nejsi můj fotr, abys mi řekl jen to, co se ti hodí, a pak mě poslal do mýho pokoje.“

            Fjodor při narážce na mého otce ztuhnul. Zmínil jsem ho schválně, protože jsme oba dobře věděli, že tohle přirovnání má k lichotce opravdu daleko.

            „Mrzí mě, pokud mě vnímáš takhle. Asi si za to můžu sám,“ přiznal s nefalšovanou lítostí.

            „Přestaň s přetvářkama a zamlčováním, dokud ještě můžeš, Fjodore,“ varoval jsem ho.

            „Pokusím se,“ slíbil.


	5. Chapter 5

„Koho bys proklepnul teď?“ zeptal se mě Fjodor následující den u snídaně.

            „Já?“ přeptal jsem se, překvapený tou náhlou ochotou nechat rozhodování na mně.

            „Jistě. Pokorný mi od začátku smrděl, proto jsem ho chtěl vyslechnout přednostně. Teď si můžeme vybírat.”

            Přitáhl jsem si tablet, který nám Nora nechala, a prošel zbývající složky.

            „Víš,“ odložil jsem zařízení zpátky na stůl, „myslím, že bychom měli zajít za Cerem. Jestli mladýho Pokornýho vyhodili z Úřadu za braní úplatků od někoho z Rady, mohl by o tom něco vědět.”

            Fjodor se netvářil zrovna nadšeně, ale nakonec uznal, že mám pravdu.

            Dohodli jsme se na obědě venku, potom jsem zamířil do Dejvic. Fjodor se mi totiž svěřil, že se s Cerem před nějakou dobou nepohodli, takže k němu raději nechce chodit. Čeho se jejich roztržka týkala, už nezmínil…

 

„S čím mohu pomoci?” zeptal se Cer, jakmile jsem se usadil v obýváku a na stole přede mnou se objevila sklenice s vodou.

            „Říká ti něco jméno Richard Pokorný?” nadhodil jsem a vychutnal si pár příjemně chladivých doušků. Cesta hromadnou dopravou do Dejvic totiž připomínala spíš grilovačku.

            „Jistě, donedávna byl velitelem české odnože Úřadu,” přikývnul Cer. Seděl rovně, ruce založené v klíně a na sobě měl sice letní, ale pořád oblek. Komplet, i s kravatou a vestou. Jenže on byl bůh; neznal horko, chlad, ani pot. Mně bylo vedro i za něj, a to jsem měl kraťasy a lehké krátké triko.

            „Víš, proč skončil?”

            „Nezasloužil bych si své místo v Radě, kdybych o takovém skandálu nevěděl,” pousmál se.

            „Jeho otce někdo před pár dny kuchnul.”

            „Starého Pokorného?” Najednou zněl trochu překvapeně, dokonce si mimoděk poupravil manžetové knoflíčky.

            „Jo. Mohl bys mi říct, s kým se jeho syn zapletl? Možná to nesouvisí, ale neradi bychom něco přehlédli,” rozvedl jsem svůj zájem a sledoval, jak se poloprázdná sklenice naplňuje. Cer nehnul ani brvou, očividně zvažoval, nakolik mě může zasvětit.

            „S Černobohem,“ konstatoval nakonec. „Ale pochybuji, že zrovna on byl zapletený do vraždy jeho otce. Již dříve dostal důrazné varování, že má Úřad nechat na pokoji.”

            „Proč, vždyť vy se jim motáte do práce pořád?”

            „Ale pouze oficiálními cestami,“ poučil mě. „Jakmile se někdo začne uchylovat k uplácení důstojníků a zabíjení vysloužilých veteránů, dostáváme se všichni na dost tenký led. Úřadu ležíme v žaludku od dob Vídeňské úmluvy, a nikdo mu nechce dávat munici, kterou by ovlivnil veřejné mínění.”

            „Takže si myslíš, že případ mladého Pokorného s ostřím a vraždou nijak nesouvisí?”

            „Netroufám si vynést tak definitivní soud. Ale přijde mi krajně nepravděpodobné, aby za krádeží a touto vraždou stál Černoboh. Stáhli by z něj titul i kůži zaživa, a to doslova.”

            „Prý za úplatek chtěl, aby ho Pokorný někoho zbavil. Nepřipadala by v úvahu pomsta?”

            „K ničemu nedošlo, protože Rada odhalila celou záležitost včas. Pokud vás ale Černoboh skutečně zajímá, mohu vám s ním zajistit schůzku. Ale abych byl zcela upřímný - raději bych se tomu vyhnul.”

            „Věřím tvému úsudku,” stáhnul jsem se. Pokud by se Cer raději něčemu vyhnul, tak já dvojnásob.

            „Dobrá. Ještě něco?”

            „Anselm Richter?”

            „Hmm, Richter je zajímavá figurka, ale nenapadá mě, proč by ve vašem případě měl mít nějaké postranní úmysly. Pokud vám o Pokorném neřekl, nejspíš stejně jako já neviděl souvislost. Půl roku je dlouhá doba. Kdyby někdo chtěl, už dávno by se pomstil.”

            Nezmínil jsem se Cerovi o tom, kdo nám o Pokorném řekl, a proč přesně se ptám na Richtera. Takže se mi nejspíš podíval do hlavy, což mi nebylo ani trochu příjemné, ale co jsem mohl dělat?

            „O něčem dalším, co by nám mohlo pomoct, nevíš?”

            „Obávám se, že pro vás nic nemám. Jak jsem řekl, nemohu se zajímat příliš.”

            „Jasně,” přikývnul jsem.

            „Viktore, vadilo by ti trochu se zdržet?“ zarazil mě Cer, když už jsem se chystal k odchodu.

            „Co potřebuješ?“

            „Inu, je mi to trochu trapné, ale pořídil jsem si nový telefon. Nejsem si úplně jistý, jak s ním zacházet,“ přiznal.

            Nejdřív jsem se smích pokoušel přemáhat, ale nakonec jsem prohrál.

            „Jen se směj. Měl bych být, koneckonců trochu důstojnější, to uznávám,“ pokýval starý bůh hlavou.

            Souhlasil jsem, že zůstanu, a proklatou vymoženost se mu pokusím vysvětlit.

 

Ačkoliv byl můj výlet v podstatě zbytečný, zůstal jsem u Cera překvapivě dlouho a venku mě zastihl soumrak. Teploty trochu polevily, ale asfalt sálal s neuvadající urputností.

            Zrovna jsem procházel liduprázdným parčíkem, když jsem ucítil, jak se na mně zachvěla obranná kouzla. Instinktivně jsem se otočil: lampy v parku svítily mdle a já nerozeznal nic víc než siluetu stojící odhadem třicet kroků ode mě. Podle postavy to byl muž, menší než já, zato se širokými rameny.

            Nešlo mi do hlavy, proč ještě nezaútočil. Ve vzduchu jsem sice cítil magii, ale nic víc. Pak mág rozpřáhl ruce v širokém gestu, jako kdyby uváděl představení a ve stejný okamžik se lampy rozsvítily naplno.

            Mágovo velice specifické proplétání prstů jsem v životě viděl jen u dvou lidí a jedním z nich byl Fjodor. Na mysli mi proto ve šťastlivé chvilce prozření vytanulo jméno druhého a hned po něm obranné zaříkání, které jsem zamumlal tak rychle, až jsem měl na chvilku strach, jestli jsem byl dost přesný. Nával slabosti, který následoval, mě ujistil, že ano.

            Pokud jsem se nepletl, stál proti mně Talat. Zkurvysyn, který se mi z našeho setkání před lety zapsal do paměti bolestí a ledem.

            Po okolí se rozlehla hlasitá rána provázená zvukem, který věrně imitoval skřípání nehtů na školní tabuli. V dáli začal štěkat pes. Neviděl jsem, co přesně na mě Talat seslal, ale jeho útok se roztříštil o moji obranu a rozprskl se po okolí ve formě drobných štěpinek ledu.

            Fjodorovi jeho zvláštní moc kterou používal právě gesty znemožňovala používat vyšší obranné techniky a i když jsem netušil, jestli má stejná omezení i Talat, neměl jsem na výběr. Potřeboval jsem ho dostat do defenzivy dřív, než mě odrážení jeho útoků příliš vyčerpá. 

            Další výpad byl podstatně sofistikovanější: Talat totiž poznal, čím jsem se dříve zaštítil, a rozhodl se zkusit soustředit svou sílu do jediného bodu – vyslal proti mně masivní kus ostře vyhlížejícího ledu.

            Projektil se zarazil do mé obrany a odmítal padnout k zemi. Neustále jej hnala kupředu Talatova moc, která byla zřejmě vyšší než moje. Čím déle jsem led zadržoval, tím silněji proti mně dorážel a zaháněl mě do úzkých. Měl jsem málo času a ještě méně možností. Žádná přitom nebyla zrovna skvělá. Takže jsem jednu zvolil a dál mohl jen doufat: pustil jsem štít a ve stejný moment se slepě vrhnul vlevo. Led mě minul jen o chlup. Natolik těsně, až mi po něm na paži zůstal šrám. Škrábanci jsem ale zrovna nemohl věnovat pozornost. Vydrápal jsem se na nohy, zhluboka se nadechl a vychrlil dvě sloky latiny s největší precizností, jaké jsem byl v danou chvíli schopen.

            Ohnivá smršť na moment rozzářila kus parku. 

            Napůl jsem čekal, že se útok rozbije těsně před svým cílem, ale k mé úlevě se tak nestalo. Možná se skutečně nemohl bránit, nebo mě jen podcenil, ale každopádně si svou chybu odskákal. Kvůli dýmu, chvilkovému oslnění a houstnoucí tmě jsem nedokázal říct, jak moc.

            Začal jsem se připravovat na další útok, ačkoliv mi bylo jasné, že k vykrývání Talatových výpadů už nemám dost síly. Ale on naštěstí nepřišel.

            Když se kouř rozptýlil a mé oči si zvykly na tmu, došlo mi, že jsem v parku zůstal sám. Kde ještě před chvilkou stál můj protivník, zbylo jen torzo ledové stěny, kterou zřejmě vytvořil na poslední chvíli. O čemž mimo jiné svědčil i solidní chlístanec krve na zemi.

            Pocit zadostiučinění vystřídalo vystřízlivění. Došlo mi, že mě zachránilo jen prachsprosté štěstí, nic víc. Talat asi jen neodhadl situaci a nechtěl riskovat. Na moment se mi zatmělo před očima a udělal jsem pár nejistých kroků, abych se vůbec udržel na nohou.

            Na chvilku jsem sebou plácnul na lavičku a počkal, až se trochu vzpamatuju. Nejvyšší kouzla byla na hranici mých schopností a držet štít si zkrátka vyžádalo svoje. Sílu mi nedodávalo ani zranění – co jsem měl původně za hloupý škrábanec, byl totiž ve skutečnosti nepříjemně hluboký šrám. Adrenalin mi postupně vyprchal z oběhu a o slovo se přihlásila bolest. Kdybych byl o fous pomalejší, mohl jsem o ruku přijít.

            Až dodnes byl Darius Talat pouhý vybledlý stín z minulosti, ale jen pitomec by naše setkání označil za náhodu. Najednou mi bylo jasné, kdo je tím druhým mágem, kterého Fjodor podezříval z krádeže ostří. I Fjodorovo vykrucování se z dotazů ohledně dalšího podezřelého najednou dávalo smysl. 

 

Samozřejmě jsem se měl vrátit k Cerovi a nechat se od něj ošetřit, jenže jsou situace, kdy člověk moc nepřemýšlí. A tahle byla jednou z nich. Namísto nejjednoduššího a nejrychlejšího řešení jsem si vybral bolestivou cestu tramvají. Zaklínadlem jsem si sice zastavil krvácení, ale na oplátku se mi spustila krev z nosu, kterou se mi tělo pokoušelo naznačit, že je na hranici sil. Nedůvěřivé, podezřívavé i vyděšené pohledy spolucestujících mi v tomhle stavu byly úplně ukradené. 

            Po cestě se můj stav jen zhoršoval, a s ním se postupně měnil plán. Původně jsem si chtěl ošetřit ruku, pak chvíli křičet na Fjodora, a nakonec sebou praštit do peřin. Po pár ujetých kilometrech jsem na tom byl ale tak špatně, že se postel přehoupla z konce posloupnosti na její začátek.

            Zavřel jsem za sebou dveře od bytu a na chvíli dost vážně uvažoval o tom, že si ustelu na dlažbě v předsíni. Plány mi zhatil Fjodor, který se vynořil z obýváku a beze slova mě odtáhl do koupelny. Musel na mně cítit Talatovu magii, ale nekomentoval ji. Sliboval jsem si, že jakmile se vyspím a dám dohromady, tak si ho podám.

            V zrcadle jsem namísto sebe zahlédl trosku po týdenním flámu: ve tváři jsem měl sinalou barvu, moje oči byly skelné a nesoustředěné. Zaschlá krev pod nosem mou image jen podtrhovala.

            „Sedni si,” mávnul směrem k záchodu, než se začal přehrabovat pod umyvadlem, kde hledal lékárničku.

            „Seš vážně romantik,” postěžoval jsem si a poslechl.

            „Když můžeš mlít hlouposti, nebudeš na tom tak zle,” ušklíbl se, načež se vysoukal ze skříňky i se svou kořistí. Krabici s nezbytným minimem léků a přidružených pomůcek jsem neotevřel ani nepamatuju, ale Fjodor by mi jinak neměl čím pomoct.

            Namočil čistý ručník do vlažné vody a kleknul si přede mě, aby si moc nestínil.

            „Tohle bys mohl dělat častěji,” pokusil jsem se přemoct delirium vtipkováním.

            „Utírat tě? To snad běžně zvládneš sám,” setřel mě Fjodor bez váhání.

            „Ne, klečet mi mezi nohama, ty…” vykřiknul jsem bolestí, protože mi ručníkem bez varování přejel příliš blízko šrámu a podstatně důrazněji, než bylo nutné.

            „Na to, jak jsi málem zkolaboval hned za dveřmi, máš nějak moc energie na mluvení. Co kdybys mi raději řekl, co se stalo?” navrhnul. Najednou byl zase opatrnost sama.

            „Jo… potom. Až ti budu moct zakroutit krkem,“ zavřel jsem oči a sesul se ke straně, abych se mohl zdravým ramenem opřít o zeď.

            „Chceš tu usnout?“ zeptal se klidně. Jako bych předchozí větu ani nevyslovil. Nedíval jsem se, ale musel odložit ručník a podle zvuků jsem odhadoval, že něco hledá v lékárničce.

            „Je mi fuk, kde usnu,“ zamumlal jsem spíš pro sebe.

            „Musím ti to zašít. Máš vybavení?“

            „Ne.“

            „Zubní nit, nůžky a jehlu máš?“

            „Mhm,“ přitakal jsem, ale už jsem byl napůl mimo.

            „Ještě chvilku vydrž Viktore, nemůžeš tady spát.“

            „Můžu si spát, kde chci.“

            „No tak, vstávej,“ chytil mě za zdravou ruku a postavil na nohy. Jeho snaha ale vyšla dost vniveč. Už jsem byl moc grogy, než abych se udržel ve vzpřímené poloze.

            Nevím, jak mě dostal do ložnice, ale povedlo se mu to. Na posteli jsem v podstatě okamžitě usnul, ale za okamžik mě Fjodor probral dost nevybíravou fackou.

            „Omlouvám se, zkoušel jsem tě vzbudit lépe ale bez výsledku,“ obhájil se ještě dřív, než jsem ho stihnul probodnout pohledem.

            „Potřebuju, abys byl vzhůru a v klidu,“ vysvětlil. Otočil jsem hlavu k nočnímu stolku a zaregistroval nůžky, nitě, dvě jehly a obvazy. Pochopil jsem, že šití se nevyhnu.

            „Dobře,“ rezignoval jsem a nabídl zraněnou ruku.

 

Vzbudil jsem se s bolavou hlavou a zpocený jako kůň. Venku pomalu zapadalo slunce a přestože bylo vedro, do peřiny jsem byl zachumlaný jak nemluvně. Co nejopatrněji jsem se z ní vymotal a natáhl se pro sklenici vody, která stála na nočním stolku. Z šití jsem si vůbec nic nepamatoval, ale ruku jsem měl obvázanou velice pečlivě. Což se zrovna nehodí, když se potřebujete poškrábat pod obinadlem.

            Zatnul jsem zuby a odemknul telefon, který Fjodor nejenže dal k posteli, ale taky zapojil do nabíječky. Rozsvícený displej mi prozradil, že jsem prospal skoro celý den, ale lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že by mi ještě pár hodin nebodlo.

             „Jak ti je?“ ozval se za mnou Fjodor, zatímco jsem lovil ze skříně něco na sebe.

            „Líp,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě.

            „Co ruka?“

            „Skoro o ní nevím.“ Cítil jsem tlak obvazu, ale když jsem se zrovna nepokoušel na ráně poškrábat, nijak mě neomezoval.

            Otočil jsem se a málem do něj vrazil, protože stál blíž, než jsem čekal. Začal jsem couvat, ale zastavily mě jeho ruce, kterými mě chytil za boky. Byl oblečený jak do divadla, já jenom v trenkách. Za jiných okolností bych kontrast možná i ocenil, teď jsem si kvůli němu ale připadal zranitelně.

            „Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku,” promluvil polohlasem, než si mě přitáhnul ještě blíž. Vytrhnul jsem se mu a nataženou levačkou mu jasně naznačil, aby si držel odstup.

            „Já jsem taky rád. Ale dejchám spíš tobě navzdory.“

            „Prosím?“

            „Moc dobře víš, co se včera stalo! A kdybys byl tý lásky a varoval mě před Talatem včas, tak bych nemusel dlužit život zkurvený náhodě,“ zavrčel jsem, vytočený, jako už dlouho ne.

            „Viktore…“ měl aspoň dost soudnosti, aby předstíral lítost, „netušil jsem, že je Darius tady. Nikdy jsem tě nechtěl…“ Nenechal jsem ho větu doříct.

            „Ohrozit? To jsi chtěl říct?! Pořád máš plnou hubu keců, jak mě nechceš ohrožovat a zatěžovat. Zrovna předevčírem jsi mi, kurva, něco slíbil, ale všechno je při starým, co?!“

            Fjodor na mě chvíli překvapeně civěl a pak se posadil na postel. Prohrábnul si vlasy s takovou vehemencí, až si úplně zničil gelem posílený účes, na kterém si tolik zakládal.

            „Chápu tvoje rozčilení, Viktore, a omlouvám se. Měl jsem se ti o svém podezření zmínit už dávno. Kdybych věděl, že je Darius v Praze, řekl bych ti o něm, přísahám! Vím, jak naivně to bude znít, ale nechtěl jsem ti ho připomínat zbytečně,“ zadíval se na mě očima plnýma omluv a nejistoty. Uvědomoval si, jak málo chybí k tomu, abych ho vyhodil.

            „Chci vědět, odkud se vzalo tvoje podezření. Řekneš mi všechno, co o Talatovi víš, a začneš tím, proč by mohl chtít ostří. Rozumíš?“ přitlačil jsem, ale vztek už ze mě z větší části vyprchal, když jsem u Fjodora nenarazil na odpor.

            Neřekl nic, jen přikývnul a odvedl mě do obýváku.

 

Nemám představu, jak dlouho jsme vedle sebe seděli v tichu, než se Fjodor konečně odhodlal promluvit. Slunce už dávno zapadlo a v místnosti byla tma, ale ani jeden z nás se neměl k rozsvěcování. Tušil jsem, že pro něj podobné svěřování bude v žebříčku příjemných zážitků někde na úrovni kulky do kolene, takže jsem mu dal prostor, aby si mohl věci pořádně promyslet.

            Něco mě napadlo a na moment jsem se omluvil do kuchyně. Když jsem pak Fjodorovi podával skleničku s větší než přiměřenou dávkou kvalitního rumu, poděkoval. Sám jsem si se svojí sklenkou sednul zpátky vedle něj.

            Začátek Fjodorova vyprávění byl skoro encyklopedický. Darius Talat pocházel z Lotyšska a narodil se prý někdy kolem roku 1870, ale Fjodor si nebyl jistý, nakolik je údaj přesný. Pak ale výrazně upil rumu a zabředl do okolností kolem jejich prvního setkání a téma jeho vyprávění začalo být krajně nepříjemné. Kdybych mu býval nalil jen panáka, určitě by ho do sebe bez přemýšlení kopnul.

            „V devětatřicátém jsem padl do německého zajetí. Darius o tři roky později,“ začal konečně. Tvářil se a zněl vyrovnaně, ale o to větší měla jeho slova dopad. Říká se, že sebehorší pravda je lepší než nejistota, ale když mi Fjodor potom popisoval, co jemu a Talatovi nacisté za války udělali, seznal jsem, že spousta pořekadel jsou prachsprosté lži.

            Bývaly doby, kdy jsem mu jeho oheň a čarování gesty nepokrytě záviděl. Jenže když mi onoho večera vyprávěl, jak ke své schopnosti přišel, jak mu ji vnutili, a tím z něj udělali doživotního mrzáka, závist mě přešla. Najednou jsem chápal, proč tuhle část svojí moci používal nerad a nechtěl o ní mluvit. Zbytek Diplomatica mi hladce sklouznul do krku a pomohl mi strávit Fjodorovu zpověď. Opětovně jsem se zvedl a tentokrát přinesl celou láhev.

            „Nedopadl jsem tak zle, protože můžu praktikovat většinu běžných technik. Talat je na tom mnohem hůř. Nikdy nebyl zvlášť nadaný, a co mu zbylo, nestojí moc za řeč,“ řekl, jako kdyby mě po předchozí náloži chtěl utěšit. Neměl bych ho konejšit já?

            „Proč jde po mně, když ani nevím, co je zač? Před lety jsme na sebe narazili jen náhodou.“

            „Nejde mu o tebe, ale o mě. Protože mně se za války podařilo utéct, zatímco jemu ne. A nedá se říct, že bych se mu snažil pomoct.“ Možná jsem v jeho hlase postřehl záchvěv lítosti, ale kdo ví. Podruhé narazil na dno svojí skleničky, ale už si dolil sám. „V tobě pravděpodobně vidí dobrý způsob, jak se mi pomstít.“

            „A ostří?“

            „Nemám ponětí.“

            „Fjodore,“ začal jsem s otázkou, ale zastavil se. Opravdu potřebuju vědět všechno? A budu si vyčítat, že jsem se nezeptal? Alkohol mi nakonec dal potřebnou kuráž dotaz aspoň načít. „Byli jste někdy s Talatem…“

            „Párkrát jsem s ním měl sex, nic víc,“ přiznal bez vykrucování.

            „A kdyby došlo na lámání chleba a musels ho zabít?“

            „Pak bych ho zabil,“ prohlásil a snad poprvé od začátku rozhovoru se mi podíval do očí. „Sice pro něj mám jisté pochopení, ostatně ublížili nám velice podobně. Nijak ale neomlouvám jeho pomatení, a kdyby došlo, jak říkáš, na lámání chleba, nebudu váhat - to mi věř.“

            „Dobře,“ přikývnul jsem.

            Věřil jsem mu každé slovo, které ten večer řekl. A když se mezi námi ticho protáhlo dost dlouho na to, aby náš rozhovor ukončilo, utrhl jsem se na dlouho odkládanou a už opravdu potřebnou sprchu. Tajně jsem si namlouval, že pak půjdu zase spát, ale po Fjodorově vyprávění se mi nedařilo usnout.

 

K Fjodorovi jsem byl zrovna otočený zády, když jsem na rameni ucítil jeho ruku. Myslel jsem, že už ho nebaví moje roztěkanost, ale pak mě začal líbat na šíji, ovinul paži kolem mého hrudníku a přitisknul si mě k sobě. Rty měl snad jen milimetry od mého ucha a jeho dech byl horký a vlhký. Cítil jsem z něj alkohol, ale ani jeden z nás nevypil dost na to, aby nad sebou ztratil kontrolu. Bezděky jsem se zachvěl, jakkoliv na jeho počínání nebylo nic ani vzdáleně nepříjemného.

            Pootočil jsem k němu hlavu a odhalil krk. Poškádlil mě zuby na hraně čelisti; dobře věděl, co na mě zabírá. Nehodlal jsem se ale nechat zahanbit. Prohnul jsem se v zádech a efektivně se vtiskl do Fjodorova rozkroku. Zadrhnul se mu dech a ruka, kterou mě objímal, na okamžik zesílila svoje sevření. Ještě nebyl úplně tvrdý, ale k nápravě stačilo, abych se o něj chvilku otíral.

            Pak sklouzl rukou níž, takže jsem popustil uzdu svojí magii a nechal ji, aby se mi prolila tělem. Představoval jsem si, jak Fjodorovi začaly brnět konečky prstů, když se mě dotýkal. Znal jsem ten efekt dobře a věděl jsem, že Fjodor pochopí, kam mířím.

            Sled událostí, během kterých jsme přišli o peřinu a Fjodor o boxerky, se slil a zanikl, když se Fjodor dostal k lahvičce s gelem. Chtěl jsem mu usnadnit práci a převalit se na břicho, ale on mě odmítl v zájmu těsnějšího kontaktu. Jen málokdy mu v téhle fázi zbývalo dost trpělivosti k tomu, aby si dával na čas, a dnes to platilo dvojnásob. Snad se chtěl za každou cenu rozptýlit od naší předchozí konverzace, ale nedokázal jsem nad tím moc přemýšlet. Zkuste někdy udržet myšlenku, zatímco vás někdo odhodlaně a velmi dovedně prstí.

            Na svůj mozek jsem se vykašlal akorát ve chvíli, kdy se mě Fjodor dotknul svojí magií – a tentokrát jsem mu vyšel vstříc. Zabořil mi obličej do vlasů, aby utlumil zasténání. Já takový luxus neměl, a kromě toho jsem věděl, jak rád mě Fjodor poslouchá. Posunul se těsně za mě a další krok byl stejně zřejmý jako oboustranně vítaný.

            Pronikal do mě a musel se trochu krotit, jenže už mu pak nezbývalo dost soustředění k ovládání vlastní moci. Zavřel jsem oči a zalapal po dechu, když se hranice mezi námi rozplynula. Nevím, jak bych ten pocit úplně popsal, protože velká část zážitku je zkrátka dost abstraktní. Magie není univerzální, nese s sebou otisk daného člověka. Cítil jsem v sobě Fjodora v podstatně širším významu, než jaký zahrnoval jeho erekci, a vnímal jsem sebe uvnitř něj. Realita přestala být podstatná a rozpila se někde na pozadí našich prožitků.

            V záplavě vjemů jsem se sice začal ztrácet, ale s Fjodorem jsem měl jistotu, že mi nedovolí žádnou velkou pitomost. Právě proto jsem tahal magii do sexu pouze s ním.

            „Viktore, otevři oči,“ promluvil a stáhl se z mojí moci dost na to, abych se vzpamatoval.

            Poslechl jsem a byl poněkud překvapený vývojem situace: už jsem nebyl na boku s Fjodorem za zády. Teď ležel na zádech Fjodor a já seděl na něm. Nevzpomínal jsem si, jak k tomu došlo, a co se dělo mezi tím jsem si vybavoval jen velice matně. Soudě podle potu a bolesti svalů toho asi bylo i víc, než jsem si pamatoval. Chvilku jsem vstřebával situaci, než si mě Fjodor přitáhnul a začal líbat, zatímco plynule převzal kontrolu.

            Nechal jsem ho a užíval si jím zvolené pomalé tempo. Několikrát jsem měl sice nutkání ho popohnat, ale nikdy mi nevyhověl. Vybičoval mě až na samý kraj a pak mě z něj shodil svojí magií. Na malý moment jsem oněměl, když mě znovu pohltily vjemy, ale tohle bylo něco docela jiného. Tentokrát mě zaplavila náhlá úleva. S železnou jistotou jsem věřil, že jakékoliv další opoždění orgasmu, byť o vteřinu, by mě zkrátka zabilo. Ticho mi z úst vyhnal přidušený výkřik následovaný několika dalšími.

            Ale Fjodor ještě neskončil. Zmalátněl jsem na něm, ale zjevně mu to nijak výrazně nevadilo. Aby taky jo, sám se nadechoval jen krátce a trhavě a na nějaký rytmus už se vykašlal. S posledními přírazy zasténal moje jméno. Přál jsem si být trochu víc při smyslech, abych si to pamatoval jasněji.

            Snad příště.


	6. Chapter 6

Vzbudila mě vůně jídla.

            Něco málo jsem snědl naposledy předevčírem, takže jsem hlady prakticky šilhal a z postele jsem vyrazil po čichu jako lovecký pes.

            Včerejší rozprava s Fjodorem i následný sex ze mě sejmuly povážlivou porci starostí i frustrací. Snad poprvé od začátku případu jsem neměl pocit, jako by se na mě všechno hroutilo a rozhodně mi to nevadilo.

 

V obýváku mou pozornost upoutal šramot z kuchyňského koutu – a pohled na Fjodora u plotny mě ujistil, že jsem si vůni jídla nevymýšlel. Jen jsem upřímně doufal, že ať vytváří cokoliv, bude brzy hotový. Vařit uměl skvěle, takže s kvalitou jídla jsem si hlavu dělat nemusel.

            „Co to bude a kdy to bude?“ zeptal jsem se, jakmile jsem stál dostatečně blízko, a přejel mu rukou po zádech. Možná jsem se chtěl trochu pomstít za jeho fórek, který mě málem stál prst, jenže Fjodor se neleknul.

            „Telecí líčka na víně, a řekl bych, že tak za deset, možná patnáct minut,“ prozradil, zatímco jsem pokračoval ke dřezu, abych si napustil sklenici vody. Vypil jsem ji na jeden zátah a poté ještě polovinu další.

            Až pak jsem se obrátil zpátky k Fjodorovi: můj blažený úsměv mu musel napovědět, že zvolil správně. Netušil jsem, kolik obchodů a řeznictví v okolí oběhal, než nakoupil kvalitní suroviny, ale odpověď mě nezajímala dost na to, abych se ptal.

            „Můžeš si dát zatím polévku,“ navrhnul. Byl bych mu býval vděčný i za suchý rohlík. Za boršč, který mi ochotně nalil do talíře a zaplácnul smetanou, jsem měl chuť mu líbat ruce. Možná i nohy.

            Můj úsudek sice zkresloval hlad, ale tohle byl objektivně nejlepší boršč, jaký jsem kdy jedl. Přestože byl tak hustý, že kdybych do hrnce dal lžíci, zůstala by stát, první porce mě nezasytila. Na druhou jsem se ale nechystal – nechával jsem si totiž místo na hlavní chod.

            „Jak se cítíš, můžeme pokračovat ve vyšetřování?“ začal, když položil talíře s jídlem na stůl a přisedl si ke mně.

            „Jo, jsem v pohodě,“ odpověděl jsem a býval bych pokračoval, kdybych neochutnal. Jemné telecí se rozplývalo na jazyku a s těžší chutí vína vytvářelo kulinářskou obdobu porna.

            „To je strašně dobrý,“ přiznal jsem a Fjodorovi na rtech rozkvetl ukrutně samolibý úsměv.

            „Jsem rád, že ti chutná,“ přikývnul, než se pustil do svojí porce.

            „Měli bychom najít Talata,“ vrátil jsem se k případu o pár soust později. Radši bych dělal cokoliv jiného, než co jsem právě řekl, ale nemohli jsme zkrátka ignorovat, co se stalo.

            „Ano. Nelíbí se mi, jak snadno tě našel, a nevěřím, že jeho návrat do Prahy je náhoda,“ zadíval se na mě a přišlo mi, že pak napíchnul kousek telecího na vidličku s trochu větším gustem, než bylo nutné.

            „Mohl by nám s ním pomoct Úřad?“ Byl jsem si jistý, že ještě před týdnem by moji otázku bez přemýšlení smetl ze stolu, ale tentokrát ne.

            „Úřad rozhodně bude mít velký zájem ho chytit,“ připustil po chvilce přemýšlení a pomalého žvýkání Fjodor. „Ale Talat by se nevracel, kdyby nemusel. Má tady spoustu nepřátel včetně Úřadu. Jenže pochybuji, že pokud ho najdou, tak nám o tom řeknou.“

            „Nora by nám třeba vyšla vstříc,“ nadhodil jsem.

            „Možná. Budeme doufat.“

            „Nebo máš lepší návrh?“ využil jsem Fjodorovy zdráhavosti, abych z něj vymámil trochu víc důvěry v můj plán.

            „Ne. Navíc zaútočil na tebe, máš plné právo rozhodnout, jak se s ním vypořádáme,“ přikývnul s podstatně větší rozhodností.

            „Měli bychom nechat Úřad, aby nám pomohl. Čím dřív ho najdeme, tím líp. Já sám ho navíc do latě nesrovnám.“

            „Neřekl jsi mi, jak přesně probíhala vaše konfrontace, když už ses zmínil,“ zabrousil Fjodor hlouběji a s neskrývaným zájmem.

            „Měl jsem štěstí. On špatně odhadnul mě a já dobře jeho. Napadlo mě, že když používáte magii podobným způsobem, mohli byste mít i podobný slabiny, tak jsem ho zatlačil do defenzivy.“

            „To byla velice dobrá úvaha, zvlášť uprostřed boje,“ pochválil mě Fjodor, ale tvářil se dost zaraženě.

            „Děje se něco?“

            „Ne, vůbec ne. Jen bych ve tvém věku a s tvými zkušenostmi nečekal, že si dovedeš zachovat tak chladnou hlavu. Zvlášť když proti tobě stál on,“ připustil, zatímco skládal prázdné talíře.

            „Tomu se říká kompliment servírovaný backhandem, ale jak říkám – měl jsem prostě štěstí,“ ušklíbl jsem se, i když mě jeho slova ve skutečnosti potěšila.

            „Získals převahu v boji díky logické úvaze, štěstí s tím nemá co dělat. Jen mě překvapila má vlastní zaslepenost.“

            Na chvilku jsem se na něj jen mlčky díval a zpracovával, co řekl. Fjodor využil příležitosti a vzdálil se pod záminkou sklízení ze stolu.

            „Jak to myslíš?“ vypadlo ze mě nakonec a otočil jsem se do kuchyně, abych na něj viděl.

            „Kdybych stál na Dariově místě já, nevedl bych si lépe. S větší mocí roste sebevědomí a arogance. Občas si myslíme, že když dokážeme někoho zabít pár gesty, jsme skoro nedotknutelní. A pak přijde někdo mladý a nezkušený a ukáže nám, jak hluboce se mýlíme,“ prohlásil, zatímco skládal nádobí do myčky.

            „Myslíš, že s Talatem uvažujete stejně?“ založil jsem si ruce na prsou a opřel se do židle, jako kdybych tím snad mohl získat větší vhled do Fjodorova uvažování.

            „To bych nerad,“ podíval se na mě, zavřel myčku a vrátil se ke stolu, „ale viděl jsem podobný vzorec u mnoha mocných lidí a většinou jej uzavírala smrt. Naneštěstí ale Darius není mrtvý a ani hloupý. Podobnou taktikou ho podruhé nezaskočíš.“

            „A čím bych mohl?“

            „Nic mě nenapadá, abych byl upřímný. Kdybych proti němu stál já, byly by šance dost vyrovnané. S tebou po boku bych měl převahu, ale kdybys proti němu měl znovu bojovat sám…“ Na chvilku se odmlčel a očividně nad něčím usilovně přemýšlel. Nakonec se přeci jen rozhodl mi svoje myšlenky svěřit: „Vůbec mu nesmíš dát možnost zaútočit. Nesmíš přemýšlet ani zvažovat, musíš proti němu jít se vším, co máš a s jasným úmyslem ho zabít, ať je cena jakákoliv. Protože bude vždycky nižší než tvůj život. Myslíš, že to zvládneš?“

            „Zvládnu,“ potvrdil jsem. Ve Fjodorových očích jsem četl starost, ale rozhodl se ji ignorovat. Nikdy jsem nikoho nepřipravil o život a Fjodor měl zřejmě pochyby, jestli jsem na něco takového připravený.

 

Kdysi, když mi bylo osmnáct a přál jsem si mít normální život, přátele a snad do budoucna nějakou rodinu, mi Fjodor udělil zevrubné kázání o tom, co obnáší být nadaný. Bez servítek mě vyrval z mých představ a vzdušných zámků a postavil můj život na mnohem pevnější, i když podstatně komplikovanější základy. Po jeho promluvě do duše jsem se přestal připodobňovat za každou cenu obyčejným lidem a snažil se řídit jeho radou o přijetí sebe samého se vším všudy. Nebo alespoň skoro se vším. K Fjodorovu proslovu totiž náležela i smrt, kterou z principu nadání dokážeme způsobit snadno a rychle. Příliš snadno a rychle, než abychom nad takovým skutkem dokázali trpět výčitkami. „Proto se nás tak bojí, proto prakticky vyvraždili Starou krev, a proto mají Úřad, aby je ochránil,“ vysvětlil mi tehdy Fjodor a já mu odmítl věřit. Jenže měl pravdu a věděl, že je jen otázkou času, než dospěju natolik, abych si ji dokázal přiznat.

            Když se mě zeptal, jestli dokážu Talata zabít, věděl jsem naprosto jistě, že ano. Nějaká zášť nebo touha po pomstě v mém rozhodování nehrály žádnou roli. Nevím, jestli mi něco vyčetl z tváře, ale myslím, že dobře věděl, co mi v tu chvíli proběhlo hlavou. Beze slova se zvednul a odešel a vrátil se s čerstvou lahví Diplomatica.

            „Na dobrý lov,“ kývnul ke mně lahví, než si přihnul přímo z ní. Řekl bych, že takové barbarství bude pod jeho úroveň, ale na druhé straně tak nějak sedělo k celkové náladě. Když láhev nabídl mně, zachoval jsem se stejně.

 

Sice jsem chtěl Noře zavolat, až dojíme a trochu nám slehne, ale předběhla mě.

            „Chtěla jsem tě jen připravit,“ začala po velmi rutinním oboustranném pozdravu. „Tak do hodiny si pro tebe přijede někdo od nás a odveze tě k výslechu.“

            „Dejvice?“ odhadl jsem důvod návštěvy.

            „Jop. Trochu jsem je pozdržela, protože jsem doufala, že se mi třeba ozveš a budeme to moct probrat v klidu.“

            „No, já jsem ti akorát chtěl volat,“ prohlásil jsem, a už v ten moment mi vlastní slova zněla jako mizerná výmluva.

            „Jasně, Viktore,“ její hlas překypoval ironií. „No, teď už nic nenaděláme, uvidíme se na centrále.“

            Raději jsem se šel rovnou obléknout, protože jsem nechtěl riskovat, že by mě hoši z Úřadu odvezli, jak jsem byl: v trenkách a vytahaném tričku.

 

Vrátil jsem se do obýváku už trochu společensky přijatelný a přetlumočil Nořinu zprávu Fjodorovi, který se zatvářil znechuceně.

            „Jen ses bránil,“ namítl.

            „Uprostřed města a ne zrovna střídmě. Spíš mě překvapuje, že je udržela na uzdě tak dlouho,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.

            „Nelíbí se mi to, neměl bys být zodpovědný za nevyprovokovaný útok,“ zabubnoval prsty o desku stolu, jako kdyby dřevo neslo vinu za můj problém.

            „Nikdo na mě žádnou odpovědnost nehází,“ slovíčko „zatím“ jsem si radši odpustil. „A stejně jsem chtěl s Norou mluvit, aspoň vás ušetřím další hádky.“

            Na víc vysvětlování jsem neměl čas, protože se rozeřval zvonek. Hoši byli rychlí, od Nořina telefonátu neuběhla ani půlhodina.

            „Do večera budu zpátky,“ rozloučil jsem se s falešným povzbudivým úsměvem.

 

Výslechová místnost byla stejně studená a hnusná, jak jsem si ji pamatoval. Lehce zašlá omítka ukrývala pečetě znemožňující použití magie, které se projevovaly otravným mravenčením v prstech. Kdysi dávno, hnán mládím a elánem, jsem byl za rebela a u výslechu se zasmál té ironii, že magičtí eunuchové z Úřadu sami sedí na takovém kvantu magie. Možná jsem to tehdy řekl trochu míň vybíravě, uznávám. Takže jsem si odnesl poučení, že držkovat u výslechu se zkrátka nemá, jinak se člověku přihodí třeba zlomený nos, solidní monokl a dvě prasklá žebra.

            Na protější straně čistého, ale odřeného nerezového stolu seděl oficír v uniformě. Mohlo mu být lehce pod padesát a s řídnoucími vlasy a dobráckou kulatou tváří vypadal spíš jako něčí hodný strýček než jako vyšetřovatel. Nora mě ovšem zaujala mnohem víc než on, ačkoliv stála jen tak mimochodem opřená bokem za jeho zády a snažila se vypadat nenápadně.

            Černá uniforma s nezbytnými červenými doplňky jí sice rozhodně slušela, ale já spíš přemýšlel nad důvodem, proč ji má na sobě. Možná se na ni dress code vztahuje taky, když je přímo v budově, a ne v terénu. Nebo byla podat hlášení Richterovi a speciálně se kvůli němu oblékla. Pravdou bylo, že jsem o nějakých vnitřních směrnicích a zvyklostech Úřadu neměl potuchy, a záhy mi došel také čas o nich přemýšlet.

            Strýček se představil jako poručík Zahradil, z papíru mi přečetl předvolání k podání vysvětlení, které už jsem slyšel od svojí eskorty. Na rozdíl od ní mi ale po stole posunul papír s otázkou, zda bych mohl potvrdit správnost jeho obsahu.

            Bylo na něm vyhodnocení vyšetřovaných úkonů. Čtyřková pyromancie rozhodně seděla, ale usměrněný osobní štít kategorie šest nikoliv.

            „Štít byl neusměrněný, kategorie osm,“ opravil jsem zprávu, „a nevidím tu nic o protistraně.“

            „Bohužel jsme z reziduální magie nebyli schopni získat ucelený přehled o daných událostech. Doufáme, že byste nám mohl pomoci doplnit chybějící informace. Klidně můžete začít událostmi předcházejícími porušení zákona, budu-li mít dotazy, zeptám se až posléze,“ vybídl mě.

            Jistěže nic nevěděli. Fjodorova magie po sobě nenechávala obvyklé reziduum, a co v tomhle ohledu platilo pro Fjodora, platilo i pro Talata.

            Převyprávěl jsem události před, během a po útoku, jen jsem nebyl úplně přesný ohledně skutečného důvodu mojí návštěvy u Cera. Nicméně Zahradilovi to bylo jedno. Šlo jen o standardního rutinního vyšetřovatele řešícího další nezákonné použití magie v chráněném pásmu, při kterém dokonce ani nedošlo k ohrožení žádného civila, takže mi nehrozilo nic víc než pokuta a pokárání. Při zmínce o Talatovi nehnul ani brvou, zato Nořiny modré oči jsem na sobě cítil velmi intenzivně.

            Vyšetřovatel se mnou prošel celou výpověď, přeptal se na pár drobností a pak mi oznámil, že si mě předvolají, až vyšetřování skončí. Do té doby prý nemám opouštět země vázané Vídeňskou úmluvou. Nakonec mě propustil, nebo přinejmenším chtěl, ale okamžitě si mě převzala Nora. Nechci říct, že svého kolegu z místnosti vykopla, ale rozhodně na něj nebyla milá a jeho odchod značně uspíšila.

            Pak obsadila čerstvě uvolněnou židli a chvilku mlčela, jako kdyby pořád nevěděla, čím začít.

            „Nemyslels vážně, že tě napadnul Talat, že ne?“ zeptala se nakonec. Chladně a věcně.

            „Myslel. A vážně jsem ti chtěl zavolat těsně předtím, než jsi zavolala ty mně,“ snažil jsem se znít opravdu upřímně.

            „Fjodor byl s tebou, aby ho mohl identifikovat?“ držela se tématu jako klíště a ani na chvilku se mi nepřestala dívat do očí. Snažil jsem se neuhnout pohledem, ale stejně jsem prohrál. Konečně mi došlo, proč vůči ní byl Fjodor tak nevraživý. Předtím se sice snažila držet si příjemnou a přístupnou fazónu, ale pod ní se skrývala profesionálka. Jestli se jí situace u mě doma vymkla, tak tady byla na domácí půdě, v uniformě, která jí nepochybně připomínala kým je a co si může dovolit. Pod jejím pátravým pohledem jsem si pořád musel připomínat, že nelžu a nic špatného jsem neudělal.

            „Nebyl, ale já už se s Talatem jednou setkal. Poznám ho, i jeho magii,“ odsekl jsem a v duchu si záhy vyčetl, že jsem se neudržel.

            „Přímo na místě se dělala analýza a jediný čitelný otisk byl tvůj. Pak už tam byla jen hromada neidentifikovatelnýho bordelu,“ vysvětlila, ale měl jsem pocit, že si spíš rekapitulovala informace sama pro sebe, aby si moji výpověď nějak dokázala zařadit do celku.

            „Byl to on, jsem si jistý.“

            „Podle našich záznamů ho zabili před sedmi lety v Iráku.“

            „Na mrtvolu čaruje dost obstojně,“ rýpnul jsem si, než jsem se stihnul ovládnout. „A smysl pro načasování má taky vynikající.“

            „Mohl zabít Pokorného?“

            To mě upřímně řečeno nenapadlo, ale když Nora možné pojítko zmínila, nemohl jsem ho přehlédnout. „Dost by se tím vysvětlilo. Fjodor ho podezřívá už od začátku, ale prý neví, co by s ostřím mohl Talat chtít.“

            Přikývla. „Pokud vím, živil se jako žoldák. Je možné, že si na krádež artefaktu někdo objednal.“

            „Vstávají vám takhle lidi z mrtvých běžně?“ zeptal jsem se, protože mi nepřišlo, že by ji Talatovo vzkříšení nějak zásadně šokovalo.

            „Ne, ale na něm není nic běžného. Dám ho na vývěsku jako prioritní cíl a pošlu na něj lovce,“ prohlásila stylem, kterým si v lahůdkách objednáváte dvacet deka slaniny. Neubránil jsem se myšlence, zda se takhle v Úřadu nakládá s mágy běžně. Jako kdybychom byli škodná. Dost jsem za chvíli posezení s Norou vystřízlivěl. „Podezření z Pokorného vraždy se zhruba padesátkou nevyjasněných úmrtí napříč Evropou, která v jeho složce evidujeme, by měla bohatě stačit. Doporučila bych vám oběma držet se teď nějakou dobu dál.“

            „Pokusím se,“ zalhal jsem a nechal se odvést k východu.

            Bylo mi jasné, že Fjodor se rozhodně nebude chtít držet dál. Talat se mě pokusil oddělat v podstatě jemu pod nosem a Fjodor nebyl ten typ, který by nechal provokace bez odezvy. Zvlášť, jak jsem za roky zjistil, když jde o mě. Ne, Fjodor po něm půjde a spolu toho hajzla sundáme.

 

Bohužel ale není vůbec jednoduché najít v Praze někoho, kdo nechce být nalezen.

            Na můj návrh jsme se s Fjodorem vydali do Dejvic: doufal jsem totiž, že na chodníku zbyla ještě trocha Talatovy krve, která by posloužila jako katalyzátor pro stopovací kouzla. A cákanec jsme skutečně našli, ale zaschlá krev je mrtvá krev, a mrtvá krev je k ničemu.

            „Zajdeme k Bílému jelenovi, poptáme se místních,“ navrhnul Fjodor, když viděl moji bezradnost.

            Hospoda U Bílého jelena na Malé straně platila za jedno z pár míst, kde se v Praze scházeli všichni, kteří měli co dočinění s magií. Ať už člověk sháněl kontakty, informace nebo nějaký melouch, U Jelena obvykle uspěl. Za pokus to rozhodně stálo.

 

            Za barem stál Tomáš, jehož příjmení, pokud vím, nikdo neznal. Tradovalo se, že je duchem toho místa, ale nikdy jsem se ho na pravdivost povídaček nezeptal.

            „Viktore,“ věnoval mi vlídný úsměv, hned jak mě zmerčil, „tebe vždycky rád vidím. Jak se má Cer?“

            „Staře, moudře a řekl bych, že i dobře,“ opětoval jsem úsměv, ale nemyslím, že ho viděl, protože si všimnul Fjodora. Chvilku na něj koukal, jako by se snažil rozpomenout, jestli ho skutečně zná. Pak se opravdu hluboce uklonil a podle pohledů přísedících jsem nebyl jediný, koho to překvapilo.

            „Velký mágu Novgorodský,“ oslovil ho bez jakýchkoliv pochyb.

            „Ten titul mi už dlouho nenáleží,“ promluvil s klidem Fjodor, ale bylo zřejmé, že mu je pozornost okolí nepříjemná. „Jsem jen další host, nic míň a nic víc.“

            Od pohledů štamgastů jsem myšlenkami utekl k důvodu naší návštěvy: „Hledáme mága a doufali jsme, že bys možná věděl, kde je - nebo jak bychom ho mohli najít,“ začal jsem, když jsme se usadili k baru, zády k zástupu čumilů.

            „Bude-li to v mých silách, rád pomohu, ale znáš pravidla, Viktore. Nejdřív pití a pak práce,“ pousmál se a v jeho očích ožila zvědavost.

            Poručil jsem si černý ležák a Fjodor mě napodobil. Dva půllitry před námi přistály snad ještě dřív, než jsme stihli objednávku doříct.

            Tomáš obvykle nebyl spokojený, dokud člověk nedopil aspoň jednu rundu, ale tentokrát mu stačilo i pár našich doušků hořkosladkého moku, než se k nám znovu naklonil přes bar: „Vím, koho hledáte,“ přiznal narovinu, ale umlčel nás zdviženým ukazovákem dřív, než jsme se mohli začít ptát.

            „Někoho se stejně poskvrněnou magií, jako má on,“ kývnul k Fjodorovi. „Nedovedu říct, kde přesně je, ale dám vám pár vodítek. Stará Praha je hrdá, nemá ráda, když po ní šlape špína. A tak stará města, jako je naše, mají svou moc. Váš cíl setrvává v Praze z vyššího požehnání a schovává se na místě, kde magie požírá sebe samu.“

            V duchu jsem zaúpěl nad Tomášovými jinotaji, ale neodvážil se říct něco nahlas. Jeho přístup mě nicméně nepřekvapil – nikdy neříkal nic na rovinu.

            „Nemohl prostě říct ulici,“ zamumlal jsem, když se barman šel věnovat i jiným zákazníkům.

            „Tak už to s jeho druhem chodí,“ pokrčil rameny Fjodor. „Rozhodně ale řekl dost na to, abychom se měli čeho chytit.“ Pak do sebe obrátil zbytek piva. Netuším, kam zmizela většina jeho půllitru, ale cítil jsem se trochu zahanbený, že mně ještě dobrá čtvrtina zbývala.

            „Myslíš ‚místo, kde se magie sama požírá‘?“

            „Také, ale větší starost mi dělá ono vyšší požehnání. Jak řekl barman, stará města mají svou moc, a pokud se jim někdo nelíbí, dokážou na člověka uvalit velmi nepříjemné místní prokletí. Darius si zjevně takové vysloužil, ale někdo mu ho umožnil ignorovat.“

            „Sám by to nedovedl? Vždyť je nadaný,“ nadhodil jsem.

            „Něco takového by nikdy nesvedl. Ne, buď mu pomohl jiný mág, podstatně silnější než Darius a silnější než ty, nebo se znovu dostáváme k Radě.“

            „Cer si myslí, že Černoboh je čistej.“

            „Inu, tak to už nám zbývá jen asi stovka jiných božstev, polobožstev a dalších bytostí,“ nijak neskrýval své pobavení a objednal nám další pití. Nečekal jsem, že by chtěl zůstávat, ale taky jsem nic nenamítal. Nebylo zase tolik podniků, kam by člověk mohl přijít, nijak se netajit se svým nadáním a dočkat se pochopení.

            „Kolik bude v Praze míst s pečetěmi dost silnými k blokaci magie?“ zeptal se po chvilce ticha Fjodor. Chvilku jsem nad jeho slovy přemýšlel, než mi v hlavě sepnulo vysvětlení. Magie, která požírá sama sebe – mohla být Tomášova nápověda takhle jednoduchá? Skepse se mi asi musela podepsat ve výrazu tváře.

            „Tomáš není Sfinga, aby nám dával záludné hádanky,“ podotkl, než se chopil druhého půllitru, „on zkrátka neví, jak to místo více upřesnit.“

            „No, takových pečetí nebude moc, ale ani nijak přehnaně málo. A rozhodně nebudou ve veřejně přístupných prostorách.“

            „Dobře, že nejsme veřejnost. Kde bychom mohli podobné informace najít?“

            „Veškeré stacionárně umístěné magické pečetě počínaje druhým stupněm klasifikace musí mít platné povolení od Mezinárodního úřadu pro magickou bezpečnost,“ odříkal jsem z hlavy nařízení. Na to, abych byl s dotyčnými zákony seznámený opravdu zevrubně, jsem dělal dost zakázek na zabezpečení objektů.

            „To mě asi mohlo napadnout,“ připustil a zmizel mu z tváře úsměv.

            „Pořád se můžeme rozdělit. Jeden prověří pečetě a druhý bude pokračovat s vyslýcháním. Talat sice situaci zkomplikoval, ale rozhodně nesejmul podezření z původního seznamu důstojníků Úřadu.“

            „Ano, to je rozumné. Ale jakkoliv bych upřednostnil výslechy, nemám k nim pověření.“

            Došlo mi, že místo vysvobození jsem Fjodorův úděl jen zpečetil. Co se dá dělat – občas zkrátka nemám svůj den.


	7. Chapter 7

Když jsem Noře následující ráno zavolal a vysvětlil situaci, prohlásila, že Fjodorovi ráda pomůže. Což bylo na jedné straně dobře, na druhé jsem si uvědomoval, že si zahrávám s ohněm. Posledně jsem je od sebe musel odtrhnout a raději si nechci představovat, jak by jejich roztržka dopadla bez mého zásahu. Zároveň byla ale pravda, že na půdě Úřadu by Fjodor mohl trochu zkrotnout. Tamní pečetě mu zabrání v užívání magie a bojovat fyzicky jsem ho nikdy neviděl.

            „Buď opatrný,“ řekl mi Fjodor, zatímco se sbíral k odchodu.

            „Jako kdybych někdy nebyl,“ opáčil jsem s úsměvem a nechal se políbit.

 

Předchozí večer jsme se s Fjodorem dohodli, že budu v pátrání pokračovat u podplukovníka Jana Hermana. Ten ale jako každý normální člověk přes den pracoval, takže jsem měl spoustu času na přípravu.

            Složku měl příkladnou a zářivě čistou a jako jediný z podezřelých prý nebyl součástí Pokorného malého fanklubu. Existovala tak menší pravděpodobnost nějakých nepříjemných komplikací, se kterými bych si musel poradit sám.

            Otevřel jsem jeho elektronickou složku a začetl se: Hermanův otec pracoval pro Úřad, ale nedotáhl to dál než na majora. Syn se zjevně potatil, ale měl ještě něco navíc – z osmiletého gymnázia vyšel coby premiant, nastoupil na akademii a promoval se špičkovými výsledky. U Úřadu si na nízkém postu odbyl nezbytně nutnou dobu a pak už stoupal prudce vzhůru. Pochvaly, vyznamenání a povýšení sbíral jako na běžícím pásu. Tady zabásnul mága padělajícího peníze, támhle rozbil nepovolený kult. Největší zářez ovšem představoval úspěšný zátah na lokální buňku teroristické organizace Tír na nÓg, který proběhl dva roky zpátky. Mediálně velmi vděčná akce na sobě měla Hermanův ksicht coby velitele zásahu a nepochyboval jsem, že právě tenhle kousek mu vynesl post podplukovníka, i když mu ještě nebylo ani čtyřicet.

            I přes zevrubné studium jeho složky mi zbyly zhruba tři hodiny volného času. Uvelebil jsem se proto na pohovce s notebookem na hrudi. Potřeboval na chvíli vypnout a máloco mi dokázalo dopřát zevrubný intelektuální odpočinek jako Simpsonovi.

            Nepřipadal jsem si unavený, ale stejně jsem po dvou epizodách začal podřimovat. Když jsem se z polospánku probral potřetí, raději jsem si na telefonu nastavil budík.

            Později jsem se za svůj nápad pochválil, protože jsem skutečně usnul a mobil mě probudil přesně v pět. Cítil jsem se odpočatý a připravený na cokoliv, co mě u Hermana čeká.

            Opět jsem na sebe hodil něco slušnějšího a doufal, že tentokrát nebudu muset z oblečení prát mrtvolný smrad.

 

Podplukovník Herman sice neměl vlastní vilu, ale adresa na Královských Vinohradech taky nebyla k zahození. Činžák svou ponurou fasádou připomínal spíš krematorium, nicméně budova vypadala velmi udržovaně. Na moderních zvoncích jsem během okamžiku našel odpovídající jméno a stiskl tlačítko.

            Chvilku se nedělo nic, pak se ze zvonku ozval dětský hlas.

            „Kdo je tam?”

            „Máš doma tátu?” zeptal jsem se, jak nejpřívětivěji jsem dovedl.

            „Možná, kdo se ptá?”

            „Řekneš mu, že má návštěvu?” zkusil jsem, ale to už jsem v pozadí rozeznal hlas dospělého muže.

            „Kdo jste?”

            „Viktor Černý, pověřený při Radě nejvyšších magických autorit.”

            „Rada? Co chcete?”

            „Jen se vás zeptat na pár otázek. Nezdržím vás dlouho.”

            „Dobře, pojďte nahoru. Druhé patro,” svolil a pustil mě do domu.

 

Herman stál v otevřených dveřích svého bytu a já si musel přiznat, že fotka v jeho spisu vůbec nevystihla skutečnost. Kdybych na tohohle pěstěného blonďáka s moderním byznysovým účesem a zjevně dobrou fyzičkou narazil v nějakém podniku, rozhodně bych se pokusil vybojovat aspoň telefonní číslo.

            „Nějaký průkaz by byl?” zeptal se. Snad si nevšiml, jakým způsobem jsem si změřil já jeho.

            Podal jsem mu svoje pověření a identifikaci registrovaného mága. Obojí si důkladně prostudoval, než mi dokumenty vrátil.

            „No, tak pojďte dál,” uvolnil místo ve dveřích, byť očividně nerad.

            Už když jsem procházel přes práh, ucítil jsem mravenčení po celém těle. Herman zabezpečení rozhodně nepodceňoval – celý kvartýr musel mít obehnaný pečetěmi a silovými kouzly. Z toho, co jsem postřehl, se navíc nejednalo o žádnou amatérskou práci a Herman za ni musel dát pěkný balík.

            „Máte tu solidní zabezpečení, pane Hermane. Nevadí vám žít pod přímým vlivem takto silných kouzel?”

            „Magie je všude, proč bych ji nemohl použít k ochraně svojí rodiny a majetku?”

            Povytáhl jsem obočí nad jeho bezdůvodně útočným tónem.

            „Nic podobného jsem ani nenaznačil. Můžete se samozřejmě chránit, jak uznáte za vhodné.”

            „Máte pravdu, jen jsem zvyklý spíše na odsouzení, omlouvám se.”

            „Chápu,” přikývnul jsem a nechal se odvést do vkusně minimalisticky zařízené pracovny.

            Herman mi dal na výběr mezi židlí přímo před jeho stolem a pohodlně vyhlížejícím koženým gaučíkem u jedné ze stěn. Bral jsem gauč.

            Podplukovník za námi zavřel dveře, ale ty se znovu otevřely, jen co si sednul do pracovního křesla za stolem.

            „Děje se něco, zlato?“ promluvila brunetka menšího vzrůstu, trochu silnější postavy ale s milým úsměvem. Ten jí z tváře poněkud opadl, když si všimla mě, ale vypadala spíš překvapeně.

            „Ne, nic se neděje, jen nějaké pracovní záležitosti, mohl bych tě poprosit o kafe a… pro vás?“ otočil se na mě.

            „Také,“ přikývnul jsem.

            Paní Hermanová objednávku odkývala, než za sebou zavřela dveře.

 

„Nuže, čím jsem si zasloužil takovou pozornost?” začal a založil ruce na stole. Působil sebevědomě, ale ne arogantně. Obklopený všudypřítomnou bílou barvou, sklem a kovovými detaily bych ho tipoval spíš na vrcholového manažera, ale nenechal jsem se tím mást.

            „Víte něco o Půlnočním ostří?“ zeptal jsem se rovnou. Slíbil jsem mu přece stručnost.

            „Něco málo,” připustil a opřel se do křesla. Nevím, jaké téma čekal, ale zdálo se mi, že ostří ho nijak zvlášť nezajímá. „Jeden z artefaktů spravovaných pražským ústředím. Už od revoluce se o něj přetahujeme s Rusy, kteří si ho nárokují coby kulturní památku.“

            „Dokázal byste říct, kdy jste ostří viděl naposledy?“

            „To je celkem jednoduché - nikdy jsem ho neviděl. Vím jen, že ho máme v držení, ale já s artefakty neoperuji.“

            Náš rozhovor přerušilo zaklepání a následné rozdání šálků.

            „Nevěděla jsem, jestli sladíte nebo si dáváte mléko,“ vysvětlila paní Hermanová malý pytlík cukru a balení smetany do kávy, které mi přinesla zvlášť na talířku se lžičkou.

            „Jste moc hodná, děkuju,“ převzal jsem si hrnek a talířek.

            Počkal jsem, až odejde, než jsem navázal: „Když s artefakty neoperujete, proč jste měl k ostří přístup?“

            „Já si úplně nevybírám, k čemu mě pustí a k čemu ne, přístup k trezoru a střeženým archivům byl součástí mého povýšení, i když nevyužívám ani jednoho.”

            „Dobrá. Mohl bych vám přečíst auru?“

            „Je to nutné?“ Netvářil se zrovna nadšeně.

            „Usnadníte tím práci mně i starosti sobě,” nabídl jsem a usrknul kafe. Nejsem žádný znalec, ale bylo hodně dobré. Fjodor by ho jistě dokázal náležitě ocenit.

            „Jak chcete, ale asi není vhodné používat magii tady.”

            „Ne, pravděpodobně ne,” nechtěl jsem úplně zjišťovat, jak by i na malé a veskrze neškodné kouzlo reagoval jeho obranný arzenál.

            „Ještě než půjdeme,” zarazil jsem ho, když vstával. Chudák se tvářil skoro zklamaně. „Máte nějaké informace, které by naznačovaly, že by někdo chtěl artefakt odcizit?“

            „Takových nám chodí denně dva tucty. Sliby a výhružky,“ pokrčil rameny, než se chopil svého šálku.

            „Nevyhýbejte se prosím odpovědi. Půlnoční ostří je specifický předmět, o jeho samotné existenci ví pouze hrstka jedinců.“

            „Ne, pokud je mi známo, nikdo nevyhrožoval, že by vzal jmenovitě ostří,“ upřesnil a konečně se napil.

            „A napadá vás nějaký důvod, proč by někdo z Úřadu měl chtít artefakt ukrást?“

            „Jak jste sám řekl, pane Černý, o ostří vědělo jen pár lidí. Nedokážu si představit, co by někoho z mých kolegů vedlo ke krádeži.“

            „Všechno tomu ale nasvědčuje.“

            „Možná jen neznáte všechna fakta.“

            „Natolik svým kolegům věříte, pane Hermane? I poté, co byl za velice nepříznivých okolností odvolán plukovník Pokorný?” záměrně jsem ho neoslovoval jeho hodností. Chtěl jsem apelovat na jeho zdravý rozum, ne na cokoliv, co ho učili na akademii.

            Znejistěl. Na okamžik uhnul očima jinam a nervózně si odkašlal. Rozhodně věděl, proč ve skutečnosti Pokorný skončil, nehledě na oficiální pohádky. O to víc mě překvapila naivita, s jakou ještě před malou chvilkou vystupoval. Nebo ji možná jen hrál. Nemohl jsem mu to mít úplně za zlé; já bych také nechtěl před Úřadem přiznat, jak velké rozkoly panují v magických kruzích.

            „Možná byste si měl promluvit s plukovnicí Dohnalovou,” zadíval se mi do očí, aby mi došlo, že mi právě prozradil něco velice důležitého.

            „Díky,” přikývnul jsem a zvedl se na znamení odchodu.

 

Zavedl mě do mezipatra, ze kterého se dalo vyjít na malý balkon.

            „Stačí tady?” zeptal se s nadějí hlase a tentokrát jsem ho nezklamal.

            Vyhrabal jsem z tašky pytlík s několika drahými kameny a vybral ametyst. Vždycky jsem podobné techniky považoval napůl za šarlatánství, i když se mě Cer roky snažil přesvědčit, že naopak šarlatáni jen znásilnili existující a funkční magické disciplíny. Lidé skutečně auru mají, ale funguje úplně jinak, než jak tvrdí ezopodvodníci.

            Sevřel jsem kámen v dlani, do které jsem přelil trochu svojí moci. Naštěstí zaklínání na podobné věci nejsou dlouhá ani nijak komplikovaná. Při závěrečné frázi jsem zavřel oči a po jejím vyslovení je zase otevřel.

            Kámen výrazně hřál, to ale jen dokazovalo, že se Herman nedávno setkal s poměrně silnou magií. Aby ne, když jí měl plný kvartýr. Jenže ostří bylo podstatně mocnější než nějaké zabezpečení. Byl jsem si jistý, že by nechalo jinou stopu než běžná magie, přeci jen jeho moc nepramenila z našeho vesmíru.

            „V pořádku, děkuji za spolupráci,“ kývnul jsem na Hermana, který se tvářil nervózně. Po mých slovech si viditelně oddychl, v rychlosti a stručnosti se rozloučil a zmizel u sebe doma.

 

Překvapilo mě, jak hladce návštěva proběhla a klidně přiznám, že jsem na sebe byl trochu hrdý. Herman mě odkázal na nějakou plukovnici Dohnalovou: v seznamu, který poskytl Richter, nefigurovala, ale nehodlal jsem vodítko zahodit bez prověření.

            Domů jsem dorazil za šera, a jak jsem předpokládal, Fjodor už byl zpátky. Seděl v obýváku s tlustou složkou a několik dalších se válelo na konferenčním stolku.

            Jak mě viděl, věnoval mi úsměv a pozdrav. Musel být zvědavý, ale nezeptal se, dokud jsem si nesednul.

            „Jak se ti vedlo?“ zaklapnul složku a odložil ji na stůl, aby se mi mohl plně věnovat.

            „Dobře. Vlastně, víc než dobře. Herman byl v rámci možností vstřícný. V případu podle mě prsty nemá, ale když jsem trochu rýpal, řekl mi, ať zajdu za nějakou plukovnicí Dohnalovou.“

            „Vida. Nic bližšího neřekl?“

            „Ne. Kdybych trochu nepřitlačil, asi by neřekl ani to jméno.“

            „Já jsem sesbíral, co jsem mohl ohledně pečetí, které nás zajímají,“ kývnul ke stohům dokumentů na stole. „Bohužel Úřad nemá v některých věcech takový pořádek, jaký bych čekal. Nemají povolení nijak roztříděná ani skrz účel, ani skrz úroveň nebo snad rok.“

            Natáhnul jsem se po jedné ze složek a prohlédl pár dokumentů založených v průhledných deskách. Fjodor měl pravdu, ani já v nich neviděl žádný řád.

            „Měl bys Noru požádat o informace ohledně Dohnalové,“ prohlásil Fjodor, jakmile jsem desky odložil.

            „Asi máš pravdu.“ 

            Neřekl jsem mu o včerejším průběhu výslechu. Sice se ptal, ale já ho odbyl jen prostým „v pohodě, nedělej si starosti“. Pohled, který mi teď věnoval, byl jasným znamením, že mě prokouknul.

            „Možná jsem se v ní trochu spletl,“ přiznal jsem, i když se neptal.

            „Zatím nám skutečně jen pomáhala,“ zmírnil moji potupu a dost mě tím zaskočil.

            „Zastáváš se jí?“

            „V žádném případě, jen konstatuji fakta.“

            „Dobře. Zavolám jí.“

            Tentokrát už jsem hovor neodkládal. Netušil jsem, jestli bude Nora ochotná pomoct i večer, ale aspoň to zjistím. Hovor přijala, zněla příjemně, jako obvykle, a ochotně slíbila, že informace donese hned ráno, protože je nemá u sebe. Zapochyboval jsem o svém předchozím názoru. Možná jsem byl jen vyklepaný a trochu si zážitek přibarvil.

 

Nora přišla, jak slíbila, a nesla s sebou složku své výše postavené kolegyně.

            „Máte na ni něco konkrétního?“ zeptala se, zatímco sledovala Fjodora přehrabujícího se nově získanými dokumenty. Opět přišla v civilu a s úsměvem na rtech. Až jsem si říkal, jestli jsem si celý výslech nevymyslel.

            „Ne, jen nás na ni někdo odkázal, proč se ptáš?“

            „Já se s ní znám už dlouho, na akademii byla o dva ročníky výš, a nikdy mi nepřipadala nakloněná ideálům staré gardy.“

            „Zdání může klamat. Jak dobře se s ní znáš?“

            „No,“ zauvažovala krátce, „řekněme, že nadstandardně. Ale posledních pár let v užším kontaktu nejsme.“

            „O dva ročníky starší,“ vložil se do rozhovoru Fjodor, „není na takovou hodnost příliš mladá?“

            „Dostala výjimku za statečnost ve službě. Během bankovního přepadení se vyměnila za rukojmí. V následné potyčce přišla o levou plíci.“

            „A jak zranění nesla?“ dotázal se Fjodor.

            „No, prakticky ji vyloučilo z aktivní služby a Veronika… ona není zrovna kancelářská krysa.“

            „Proč se nenechala vyléčit magií? Plíci by jí asi úplně nenahradila, ale rozhodně má v takhle vážných případech podstatně lepší výsledky než běžná medicína,“ zajímal jsem se. Vážné zdravotní problémy už k magii dohnaly nejednoho jejího odpůrce.

            „Z náboženských důvodů. Dostala potom na výběr – buď půjde do výslužby, nebo ji povýší a bude mít dozor nad částí České jurisdikce. Před zraněním měla hodnost majora, povýšili ji na podplukovníka a pak se vypracovala. Vlastně někdy v té době jsme se přestaly víc stýkat.“

            Podíval jsem se na Fjodora a vyčetl mu z očí stejné podezření, jaké napadlo mě.

            „Myslím, že krátký rozhovor ničemu neublíží,“ zvedl se Fjodor rozhodně.

            „Mám jet s vámi?“ nabídla Nora až příliš ochotně.

            „Ve dvou se tomu dá ještě říkat rozhovor, ve třech už se jedná o mírný nátlak. Ne, bude lepší, když počkáš tady. Mohla bys nám pomoci s hledáním pečeti,“ kývnul k hromadě desek na stole. Nora si povzdychla, ale souhlasila.

            „Než půjdeme,“ otočil se ještě, napůl cesty do předsíně, „vedlo někam vyšetřování Úřadu?“

            Nora se dlouze zamyslela. „Ráda bych vám sdělila nějaké zásadní odhalení, ale obávám se, že jste naši vyšetřovací skupinu dost odrovnali zjištěním o Talatovi.“

            „Dobrá, díky,“ Fjodor podtrhnul svůj vděk krátkým kývnutím hlavy.

 

Veroniku Dohnalovou jsme zastihli v její kanceláři – k mému překvapení ji od Richtera dělilo jen pár dveří. Na rozdíl od jeho pracovny její kancelář vypadala jako místo, kde se skutečně rozhoduje a koná. Knihovna zabírala jen část jedné stěny, zbytek obsadily řady šanonů s ročníkovými čísly a názvy jednotlivých českých krajů. Vedle dveří visela velká mapa republiky zobrazující hustotu výskytu zjištěných nositelů genu QMF – jinými slovy, magický nadaných.

            Už jsem podobnou mapu jednou viděl kdysi u Cera, ale tahle byla novější a smutnější. O tom, že nadaných lidí ubývá, a ještě více těch, kteří se rozhodnou magii praktikovat, se mluvilo už dlouho před mým narozením. V posledních dekádách se však situace výrazně zhoršila.

            „Co si přejete?“ zeptala se plukovnice a vytrhla mě z přemýšlení. Automaticky jsem očekával, že se slova ujme Fjodor, což se nestalo, a tak jsme tak zřejmě stáli jako dva pitomci.

            Odkašlal jsem si a představil nás, zatímco jsem si ji nenápadně prohlížel. Barvené kaštanové vlasy a brýle s výraznými hranatými obroučkami dost oživovaly její jinak úplně průměrné vzezření. Moji pozornost ale přitáhly výrazné jizvy, které se jí táhly od hrany spodní čelisti a mizely pod pečlivě naškrobeným límečkem bílé košile. Spojil jsem si jizvy se zraněním, o kterém se zmiňovala Nora.

            Vypadala celkem vstřícně, dokud jsem nezmínil ostří.

            „Nemám, co bych k ostří řekla. A jestli mě omluvíte, ráda bych se vrátila k práci,“ odbyla mě.

            „Pokud odmítnete spolupracovat, můžeme vás předvolat k formálnímu výslechu za účasti plnohodnotného člena Rady nejvyšších magických autorit,“ převzal iniciativu Fjodor.

            „Ale jděte, pane Naryškine. Kdybyste měli nějaké důkazy, jistě už by k výslechu dávno došlo.“

            Nevím, co mi přišlo horší, jestli její pohrdání námi, nebo zřejmé zamlčování. Nevím, čím přesně vytočila Fjodora, ale když se zvedl ze svojí židle, věděl jsem, že je zle. Dohnalová zřejmě taky. V očích se jí mihlo překvapení a obavy.

            Fjodor se pohyboval pomalu a rozvážně. Měl nad sebou kontrolu, ale zároveň dával jasně najevo, že k výbuchu stačí málo. Opřel se o desku jejího stolu a dlouze se na oficírku zadíval.

            „Měla byste svůj postoj přehodnotit,“ navrhnul. Nad alternativou k nepřijetí jeho návrhu jsem raději nepřemýšlel. Asi ani plukovnice Dohnalová, protože se mu vysmála.

            „Chcete mi vyhrožovat? Tady?“ chechtala se zcela upřímně. Neměl jsem páru, jak se Fjodor zachová. Pořád jsme byli na centrále Úřadu a pořád jsme nemohli používat magii. Co jí mohl udělat, dát jí pěstí? K překvapení mému i Dohnalové se usmál.

            Pak vyrazil tak rychle, až jsem skoro nepostřehnul, co se stalo. V jedné chvíli seděla plukovnice ve svém křesle a v dalším ležela na zemi a Fjodor ji držel pod krkem.

            „Fjodore,“ začal jsem, ale hodně rychle mi došla slova. Dohnalová se začala nenápadně natahovat rukou k pasu, kde měla nepochybně svoji služební zbraň.

            „Nezkoušejte to,“ napomenul ji Fjodor tiše a vážně. Lusknul prstem a ve volné roce se mu roztančil oheň. I kdyby mě napadla nějaká další slova, odpustil bych si je. Dohnalová ztuhla, a jestli před chvilkou měla v očích menší obavy, teď byla k smrti vyděšená. Nedivil jsem se. Fjodor se nikdy nesvěřil, že svůj oheň dokáže používat i přes pečetě, které použití magie znemožňují. Překvapení jsem zamaskoval tím, že jsem pro jistotu zamknul dveře.

            „Je fascinující, co dokáže s lidským tělem udělat oheň,“ začal, jako kdyby učil děcka ve škole. „Třeba s dýchacím ústrojím. Plíce zanesené popelem jsou nepříjemná komplikace, ale víte, v plicích je vzduch, a tím se živí plameny. Vlastně by mělo být možné někoho spálit zevnitř.“

            Sledoval jsem, jak Dohnalová bledne až do odstínu zelenošedé. Samotnému mi z Fjodorových slov a tónu jeho hlasu naskočila husí kůže.

            „Pokud vím, vy máte jen jednu plíci, že? Tak to budeme mít velice rychle za sebou,“ usmál se a přiblížil jí plameny k obličeji.

            Dohnalová vyjekla a zlomila se.

            Lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že se mi neulevilo. Ačkoliv jsem totiž znal Fjodora roky, nedovedl jsem vždycky poznat, kdy blafuje.

            „Celé to má na svědomí Černý! Ukradl artefakt, nechal zabít Pokorného.“

            „Vida, ani to nebolelo,“ pousmál se Fjodor, ale pořád ji nepouštěl. „Proč chtěl ostří?“

            „Nevím, jsem moc nízko, neřekl mi detaily,“ vysypala ze sebe. Fjodor jí nevěřil. Místností se rozlinul smrad škvařených vlasů a kůže. Plukovnice zůstala zticha jen kvůli výhružce, že jestli začne křičet, Fjodor ji zabije dřív, než se stihne pořádně nadechnout.

            „Rada!“ vykvikla dřív, než jí Fjodor mohl skutečně ublížit. „Černý chce sejmout Radu!“

            „Jak?!“ zavrčel, aby nebylo ani nejmenších pochyb o tom, jak moc nemá náladu na další protahování.

            „Hodí na Radu takovej průser, až si lidi vynutí, aby byl Úřad nad ní a ne naopak.“

            „Proto naverboval Talata?“

            Opatrně přikývla.

            „Ostří ale potřebuje oběť, kde ji chce Černý vzít?“ Fjodor o oběti nikdy předtím nemluvil, ale vzhledem k okolnostem jsem nebyl překvapený. Rasputin, krev, neetické praktiky… oběť do vzorce zapadala úplně přirozeně.

            „Říkal… říkal, že rituál potřebuje Starou krev.“

            „Rituál má Starou krev přivést zpátky, proč by ji měl potřebovat a kde by ji měl Černý vzít?“

            „Měl nějaký kontakt v Rosenkreuzu, ale nevím, co přesně tam chtěl,“ řekla, a pak si uvědomila, co se stalo, když nevěděla posledně. „Víc vážně nevím, přísahám!“

            Tentokrát zněla upřímně, a jestli nebyla, obalamutila i Fjodora, protože jí sebral zbraň a pak ji pustil. Zůstala ležet, což byla rozumná volba.

            Pistoli Fjodor rozebral pár zkušenými pohyby a součástky bez většího zájmu pohodil na zem, když už byl u dveří. Odemknul jsem a z budovy jsme vypadli, jak nejrychleji to šlo.

 

Mlčeli jsme celou cestu domů a teprve za zavřenými dveřmi jsem se odvážil položit otázku, která mi vrtala hlavou: „Co by Černý mohl chtít v Kreuzu?”

            „Spíš koho tam chce. A odpověď znáš,” potvrdil mi moji nevyřčenou domněnku.

            „Ale proč?”

            „Pokud Dohnalová nelhala nebo se nespletla, a skutečně potřebuje Starou krev, tak Alexej je asi nejsnazší způsob, jak ji získat.

            „Počkej chvilku… Ještě jednou a pomalu.”

            „Cer se ti nikdy nezmínil? To mě překvapuje.” Opravdu vypadal překvapený.

            „Nezmínil se mi o čem?” Asi bych za jiných okolností byl trochu ostřejší, tohle natahování jsem vysloveně nesnášel, ale pořád jsem se úplně nesrovnal s Fjodorovým výstupem.

            Fjodor na chvilku upadl do nefalšovaných rozpaků.

            „Můj, a potažmo tedy i Alexejův otec, byl Staré krve.”

            „No, tu máme všichni, že jo. Když ses narodil, asi byl její podíl v lidech větší,” pokrčil jsem rameny.

            „Nemluvím o míšencích. Můj otec byl skutečně Staré krve.”

            Chvilku jsem na něj zíral. Kdyby býval řekl, že je jeho matka jednorožec, možná bych mu věřil víc. Upřímně řečeno jsem o původcích nadání neměl zrovna hluboké znalosti. Věděl jsem, že se jednalo o trochu jinou lidskou rasu, která dokázala skrz zvláštní gen manipulovat silou, jíž říkáme magie. Normální lidé je neměli zrovna v lásce, protože se jich báli. Strach ve středověku přerostl v hysterii, a protože normálních lidí bylo víc, zkrátka svoje domnělé nepřátele vyhladili. Nikdy mě nenapadlo přemýšlet, jestli oficiální zánik Staré krve připadající na rok 1462 skutečně znamenal smrt posledního známého žijícího nositele. Pravda byla zjevně jiná. Fjodor se narodil roku 1552 a přinejmenším devět měsíců předtím tedy ještě alespoň jeden nositel původní Staré krve žil, aby ji mohl předat svým potomkům.

            Možná jsem trochu čekal, jestli se Fjodorovi neobjeví nad hlavou svatozář, nebo nezačne vyzařovat nelidskou auru, nebo něco podobného. Nestalo se pochopitelně nic. Pořád stál přede mnou a vypadal stejně.

            „Tolik jsem tě překvapil?” zeptal se a obavy v jeho hlase byly zřetelné.

            „Já… ani nevím,” bezradně jsem pokrčil rameny.

            „Mění to něco? Mezi námi?“

            Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a přitáhnul si ho do pevného objetí. Jestli jsem chtěl nějaký důkaz, že si Fjodor moje naléhání kolem jeho tajností vzal k srdci, právě jsem ho dostal.


	8. Chapter 8

Z postele a Fjodorovy náruče mě vyrvalo zvonění. Sice jsem na sebe v rychlosti natáhnul aspoň trenky a spěchal otevřít, ale nestačil jsem zabránit tomu, aby vyzvánění přešlo v bušení na dveře, jako kdyby snad bylo slyšet víc. Zaskřípal jsem zuby a byl připraven vmést návštěvě do ksichtu pár nelichotivých slov.

            Kukátko mi v chodbě ukázalo Noru. Pochopitelně. Takže jsem si nadávky nacpal zpátky do chřtánu, zrušil ochranné pečeti a otevřel. Podle očekávání se do bytu nahrnula jako velká voda.

             „Kde máš toho ruskýho vola?“ prskla a začala mi stepovat po obýváku, aniž se zula.

             „Vzbudilas nás. Hele, sedni si, já ti udělám kafe… nebo spíš čaj,“ vyhodnotil jsem, že energie má až moc. „Oblíknu se a pak si promluvíme.“

            Podle překvapeného pohledu, který mi věnovala, si asi až teď všimla, jak jsem, respektive spíš nejsem, oblečený.

             „Aha… no,“ zchladla, za což jsem byl vděčný, „dobře. Čaj zní dobře.“

            Vyštrachal jsem zbytek jakési směsi bylin, prý proti stresu, a bez zdržování čaj Noře naservíroval. Pak jsem zapadl zpátky do ložnice.

 

Fjodor si akorát zavazoval pásek modrého županu.

             „Co chce?“

             „Soudě podle toho, jak je nabroušená, si možná chce popovídat o naší návštěvě na centrále,“ střelil jsem od boku důvod, který se mi jevil nejpravděpodobnější. Fjodor si pro sebe něco zamumlal.

             „Vážně s ní chceš mluvit v županu?“ Ani nevím, jestli mě ta představa víc bavila nebo děsila.

             „Viděl jsi někdy Big Lebowského?“ oplatil mi otázku a úplně mi vzal vítr z plachet. Než jsem se vzpamatoval, zmizel za dveřmi.

            Hodil jsem na sebe první oblečení, které mi přišlo pod ruku. Džíny jsem ještě trefil, ale vyšisovaného humorného potisku na tričku jsem si všimnul až v obýváku. Naštěstí měla Nora plné ruce práce s Fjodorem, kterého propichovala pohledem.

             „No, když jsme se konečně sešli,“ začala, jakmile jsem se usadil. Fjodor dál lhostejně srkal svoje kafe a vůbec vypadal, že se ještě úplně neprobudil. „Co jste si vy dva pitomci mysleli?!“

            Všiml jsem si na stolku druhého hrnku s kafem. Udělal na mě podstatně větší dojem než Nořina slova, což se jí asi trochu dotklo.

             „Nic mi k tomu neřeknete? Viktore?“ Fjodorova tichá vzpurnost mě svým způsobem inspirovala, ale já bych Noru, na rozdíl od něj, ignorovat neměl.

             „Co ti mám říct?“ pokrčil jsem rameny. „Dohnalová je až po uši ve sračkách,“ ignoroval jsem Fjodorovo nesouhlasné mlasknutí směřované k mému slovníku. „Kdybychom ji nezmáčkli, nikdy by nic neřekla.“

             „Děláš si ze mě srandu? Pochopitelně jsou způsoby, jak podobné situace řešit. Aniž byste někoho napadli a vyhrožovali magií na půdě Úřadu. Sakra, zrovna vy dva byste to měli vědět!“

             „Kdybychom včera odešli, když nás o to požádala, dávno už by zmizela. Neudělal jsem zmíněné věci bez rozmyslu,“ prohlásil klidně Fjodor.

             „Skvělý, prostě skvělý. Úplně vidím, jak se takový kecy budou vyjímat v hlášení na Richterově stole. Mimochodem, když ji našla ostraha, mlela Veronika něco o tom, že jsi ji ohrožoval magickým ohněm,“ zadívala se na Fjodora.

             „Zjevně si věci trochu přibarvuje,“ podotkl jsem a snažil se tvářit otráveně, nikoliv provinile. „Fjodor ji shodil na zem a vyhrožoval slovně, nic víc.“

            Nora mi věnovala nanejvýš podezřívaný pohled.

             „Vás dva mi fakt byl čert dlužen,“ povzdychla si, než se konečně trochu uvolnila a opřela do křesla. Za nastalé ticho a uklidnění vášní jsem byl opravdu rád.

             „Musím mluvit s Alexejem,“ přednesl Fjodor Noře svůj požadavek po pár minutách ticha. Překvapeně vzhlédla od tabletu, ve kterém se zrovna hrabala, a chvilku si mého společníka mlčky měřila pohledem.

             „Nevím, jestli to dokážu zařídit,“ přiznala nakonec. „Rosenkreuz je pod jurisdikcí německé centrály a vrchního velení. Poptám se na povolení, ale moc si od toho neslibuj. Asi ti nemusím vysvětlovat, že by tě rádi šoupli vedle něj.“

            Podle výrazu Fjodor ani s jinou odpovědí moc nepočítal.

„Nemusím s ním mluvit přímo. Viktora by k němu ale pustit mohli.“

            Svým návrhem mi vyrazil dech. Ještě před týdnem jsem neměl tušení, že nějakého bratra vůbec má, a teď mě za ním chtěl sám poslat?

            Nora zabloudila pohledem ke mně a zamyšleně skousla tupý konec stylusu.

             „S pověřením od Rady by výslech mohl projít,“ kývla hlavou.

             „Jak dlouho bude trvat, než se něco dozvíš?“

             „Nemám tušení, nikdy jsem nikoho do Kreuzu neposílala. Ani na návštěvu.“

             „Je vůbec něco, co s pověřením od Rady nemůžu?“ zeptal jsem se napůl vážně.

             „Nemůžeš třeba zaměstnance Úřadu úkolovat. Můžeš o spolupráci požádat, ale je čistě na dobré vůli místního velitele, jestli ti vyhoví. K Alexejovi by tě pověření teoreticky dostat mělo, ale nemůžeš žádat o jeho propuštění. Pořád jsi jen zmocněnec, ne plnohodnotný člen Rady,“ vysypala ze sebe, jako kdyby to měla nabiflované na zkoušku.

             „Od Fjodora se úkolovat necháš?“ podotkl jsem s úsměvem.

             „Mám vám dvěma pomáhat, ne tiše postávat v koutě,“ oplatila mi úsměv. „Jinak bych vás už dávno hodila do vazebních cel. První na místě činu Pokorného vraždy, vyhrožování důstojnici Úřadu, čarování v hustě obydlené oblasti… netroškaříte.“

             „Jenže Richter ví, že vyřešení tohohle případu je mnohem důležitější, než jakékoliv snadno vyvratitelné obvinění a sporná rozhodnutí, mám pravdu?“ prohlásil Fjodor a určitě šlo o řečnickou otázku.

             „Zajdu za Richterem a uvidím, co se dá dělat. Ale určitě budu mít větší šanci s nějakou hmatatelnější pákou.“

             „Podle Dohnalové měli Alexeje vytipovaného jako možnou oběť pro rituál, který k ostří náleží. Richtera by mohlo zajímat, co celým tím cirkusem sledují. Chtějí svrhnout Radu nejvyšších magických autorit z postu nejvyšší instance ve věcech magických. Stačí ti to jako páka?“

             „Oni chtějí… ale to by mělo katastrofální následky!“ vyrazila ze sebe. „Celá autorita Úřadu přímo visí na Radě, kdybychom neměli její souhlas a propůjčené některé… prostředky, zůstaly by nám akorát pěkný uniformy a spousta zákonů na papíře, který bychom neměli jak vymáhat.“

             „Ano, já vím. A Richter bezpochyby také,“ odvětil Fjodor.

            Já se v jejich debatě trochu ztratil. O součinnosti Rady a Úřadu jsem moc nevěděl. Vlastně prakticky nic. Bylo tak nějak logické, že kdyby božstva a další entity v rámci Rady s Úřadem nespolupracovaly, tak by pro ně nebyl velký problém se ho zkrátka zbavit, ale detaily ohledně mnohými nenáviděné dohody jsem neznal. Zjevně ale nebyli nadaní jediní, komu ona dohoda ležela v žaludku.

             „Dobře, cos říkal, dost mění situaci. A nebudu se ptát, proč jsi mi to neřekl rovnou,“ vstala z křesla, vytáhla telefon a jala se někomu volat.

            Podle angličtiny a všech „ano, pane“ a „ne, pane“, jsem odhadl, že mluví přímo s Richterem. Takovou rychlost jsem nečekal, a soudě z Fjodorova lehce překvapeného výrazu jsem nebyl sám.

 

             „Prý udělá, co bude v jeho silách. Ale vzhledem ke všemu potřebnému papírování nemáte počítat s dřívějším termínem než za týden,“ shrnula svůj několikaminutový rozhovor, když zavěsila.

             „Týden je dlouhá doba, ale budiž, co se dá dělat.“

             „Potřebuju ještě sepsat, co jste mi tady řekli, tak vás nechám zatím na pokoji. Ale jestli máte v plánu další výslechy, hodně bych ocenila, kdybyste se drželi v mezích slušnosti, nebo aspoň zákonů. Jestli budete mít s něčím problém, dejte mi vědět, vždyť na mě máte telefon,“ pronesla hlavně ke mně. Asi jsem v jejích očích byl ten rozumnější a zodpovědnější.

             „Dobře. Ozveš se, až budeš něco vědět?“ zeptal jsem se, jen pro jistotu.

             „Jistě. A s tím držením se zákona si nedělám srandu. Dokonce i Richter má nějaké hranice, které nemůže překročit.“

             „Bereme na vědomí,“ odkýval Fjodor, ale i Nora nepochybně pochopila, že se jí chce akorát zbavit.

             „Fajn, jestli nepotřebujete něco dalšího, tak já půjdu pro změnu dělat něco produktivního,“ kývla na nás a zvedla se k odchodu. Ani jeden z nás ji nezastavil.

 

„Překvapuje mě, že ses s těmi výslechy neohradil,“ přiznal jsem Fjodorovi, jen co jsem zavřel dveře a zpětně aktivoval zabezpečení.

             „Proč bych měl? Stejně už nikoho vyslýchat nepotřebujeme.“

             „Ne? A co Alexej? A Černý?“

             „Alexeje potřebujeme přimět, aby šel svědčit, ale hlavně musíme zjistit, jestli s ním Černý nemluvil. Možná mu řekl, nebo alespoň naznačil, kam se chce s ostřím schovat. Nicméně pokud Alexej nebude chtít mluvit, stejně bychom ho nedonutili. Co se týká Černého, tak v jeho případě už je na nějaké výslechy pozdě. Určitě nebude čekat doma, až si pro něj přijdeme. Včerejšek byl sice hodně užitečný, ale nepochybuj, že jsme podstatně uspíšili Černého plány. Ví o nás a pravděpodobně má i celkem dobrou představu o tom, kolik toho víme my. Můžeme se jen modlit, aby nás nepředběhl.“

             „Asi máš pravdu,“ připustil jsem a rozpomněl se na svoje nedopité kafe. K mému velkému zklamání už bylo skoro studené. „Co teda ale budeme dělat, než Nora vyřídí povolení?“

             „Trochu si odpočineme, získáme potřebný odstup a pro začátek se můžeme konečně vrátit k původnímu důvodu mojí návštěvy,“ usmál se a přitáhnul si mě k sobě. Chvilku jsem chtěl vzdorovat, protože jsem po Nořině návštěvě měl plnou hlavu jiných věcí, ale pro Fjodora nic jako špatné načasování neexistovalo.

 

„Chtěl jsem s tebou něco probrat,“ zamumlal jsem.

             „Teď?“ podivil se Fjodor vcelku logicky. Nebylo mým zvykem vytahovat důležité věci v postorgasmickém rauši, ale bál jsem se, abych téma později nezapomněl. Nechtěl jsem na něj vybalit nepříjemnou otázku rovnou, zvolil jsem proto trochu taktičtější postup: „Může magie reagovat i na zvukové frekvence mimo hranici slyšitelnosti?“

             „Pochopitelně. Jsou techniky, kde se bez infra, případně ultrafrekvencí neobejdeš.“

             „Jaké techniky?“ zajímal jsem se, zatímco jsem mimoděk kreslil prstem vyvolávací kruh přímo na Fjodorův hrudník. Bez fyzické podoby a průvodního zaříkání byl stejně účinný, jako dětské čmáranice.

             „Složité a v Evropě většinou ilegální.“

             „Týká se některá ostří?“

             „Jak tě to napadlo?“ otočil hlavu, aby na mě líp viděl, ale na úzké pohovce si stejně moc nepomohl. Asi mě prohlédl, ale neuzavřel se do sebe, tak jsem pokračoval.

             „Říkals, že je z jiného vesmíru, takže má jiný magický otisk. Jinou rezonanční rovinu.“

             „Správně. Abys mohl ostří použít, musíš předně vědět, jak se s ním, abych tak řekl, dorozumět.“

             „A ty víš jak?“

             „Jak jsem říkal, potřebné informace si vzal Rasputin s sebou do hrobu,“ elegantně se vyhnul odpovědi, ale já se nevzdal.

             „Na to jsem se neptal.“

             „Vím,“ přiznal, když jeho zastírací manévr selhal.

             „A Talat?“

             „O ostří mu pravděpodobně řekl Černý, ale jak by se ti dva dostali k rituálu, je mi záhadou. Podle toho, co říkala Dohnalová, je možné, že jeho postup skutečně znají.“

             „A jak ses k němu dostal ty?“

             „Mohli bychom tohle téma nechat na jindy?“ požádal po chvilce ticha, než mě začal hladit po zádech. Většinou ho na nějaké něžnosti moc neužilo, ale asi se jimi tentokrát chtěl vykoupit z mojí zvědavosti. Ustoupil jsem. V posledních dnech mi o sobě prozradil hodně a většinou se nejednalo o nijak příjemné informace. Dlužil jsem mu trochu volnosti.

            Odvděčil se mi pozváním na večerní drink a bezuzdným poflakováním se do té doby. Jak bych mohl odmítnout.

            Když už přijel, nebylo výjimkou, aby mě zatáhl do některého z dražších pražských podniků. Dle jeho názoru jsem měl nejvyšší čas, abych si začal zvykat na slušné pití, ale to mi říkal zhruba od mých dvaceti. Pokoušel se mě naučit i na kvalitní kafe, ale nakonec mě sám prohlásil za ztracený případ. S alkoholem se tak snadno nevzdal.

 

Večer jsem se vynořil z ložnice ve „slušnějším“, a setkal se s jeho nemilosrdně hodnotícím pohledem. Fjodor můj zjev nijak neokomentoval, což byla vlastně pochvala. Sám se během mého převlékání stačil nejen obléct, ale i upravit. Nikdy jsem nepochopil, jak svoji rutinu stíhá tak rychle.

            Bar byl opravdu dobrý. Nečekal jsem moderní a strohý interiér, protože Fjodor obvykle vybíral místa s tradičnější atmosférou, ale přesto jsem byl spokojený. Také jsem to Fjodorovi řekl a myslím, že ho moje pochvala upřímně potěšila.

            Pro sebe objednal dobrou vodku a nad mým komentářem o ruských stereotypech se jen ušklíbnul. Asi aby se pomstil, vybral mi whisky, jejíž jméno jsem zkusil vyslovit, jen aby se mi po počátečním „La-“ vydralo z hrdla něco jako zachrčení umírajícího. Fjodor mi věnoval až bolestný pohled, načež jméno raději vyslovil sám.

             „Proto piješ rum? Protože umíš vyslovit název?“ popíchnul mě.

             „Rum je rozumný pití,“ obhajoval jsem se.

             „Takovou pitomost jsem už dlouho neslyšel,“ zasmál se, než do sebe nechal sklouznout čirý alkohol. Bez váhání obsluze mávnul o další.

             „Protože chlastáš vodku. Nemůžeš chlastat vodku a čekat, že pochopíš rum, stejně jako nemůžeš chápat rum a chlastat vodku.“

            Ochutnal jsem svoje pití a musel mu přiznat jisté kvality. Doma bych si takovou whisky nenalil, ale jednou za čas, při zvláštní příležitosti, nebyla vůbec špatná.

            Nakonec jsem Fjodora přesvědčil k Zacapě, výměnou za moji ochutnávku Grey Goose. Oba jsme čekali, že ohrneme nos, ale Fjodor byl nucen uznat existenci pitelných rumů a v mých očích jemná a nevtíravá vodka trochu napravila reputaci zmíněné lihoviny.

 

Z baru jsme vypadli o pár hodin a podstatně více skleniček později. Nebyli jsme sice úplně na plech, ale ke střízlivosti jsme měli dost daleko.

            Razili jsme si cestu tmavými uličkami, protože Fjodor vytrvale odmítal taxi. Naštěstí vybral podnik kousek od Karláku, takže nebyl problém dojít ke mně domů pěšky.

             „Já to tady zkrátka nemám rád,“ promluvil najednou Fjodor tiše a vytrhnul mě z poloopileckého limbu.

             „Kde přesně?“ zmateně jsem se rozhlédl po úplně obyčejné prázdné ulici.

             „Všude. Celé tohle město.“

            Překvapil mě. Nikdy ani nenaznačil nějaké antipatie vůči mé rodné Praze. Pokud něco, tak jsem čekal, že Fjodor její historii ocení. Snad si bude aspoň chvíli připadat trochu doma.

             „Připadám si tu staře,“ dodal ke svému předchozímu sdělení, snad jako vysvětlení, kterým rozboural moji pečlivou imaginární argumentaci.

             „Neviděl bych to tak černě, aspoň některé z budov musí být starší než ty,“ zasmál jsem se vlastnímu vtipu a vysloužil si dotčený pohled.

             „Děkuju za povzbuzení,“ ušklíbl se.

             „Taky jsem mohl říct něco o tom, jak je člověk jen tak starý, na kolik se cítí,“ pokrčil jsem rameny. Provokovat Fjodora, když měl správnou náladu, byla zábava.

             „Ale?“ povytáhl Fjodor obočí, ale zároveň se pousmál. „Neměl bys mít trochu úcty ke starším?“

             „Cer mi říká totéž, ale stejně si myslím, že se věk přeceňuje. Můžeš mít patnáctiletýho kluka, kterej bude mít víc rozumu, než… řekněme, skoro půl tisíciletí starej kmet,“ završil jsem sérii drobných urážek zlatým hřebem.

             „Nikdy jsem nebyl moc dobrý v nahlížení do možných budoucností, ale ve tvojí vidím hodně procítěných omluv a náprav,“ prohlásil s jistotou. No, možná jsem se přeci jen měl trochu krotit, ale v tu chvíli mi Fjodorova slova přišla jen vtipná. Rozesmál jsem se a hodnou chvíli jsem nemohl ani popadnout dech.

            Když mě Fjodor chytil za ramena a otočil k sobě, překvapilo mě to. Stáli jsme jen kousek od lampy a já dobře viděl, s jakou intenzitou se na mě dívá. Zatajil se mi dech a bez rozmyslu jsem se natáhnul pro polibek. Byl krátký a ne zrovna něžný, ale nestěžoval jsem si. Ucuknul jsem, až když mě kousnul do spodního rtu.

            Se zlomyslným úšklebkem se Fjodor otočil a pokračoval v cestě. Vykračoval si, jako kdyby mu celá čtvrť patřila, všivák.

            Jestli jsme měli v plánu pokračovat v posteli, jsem se nikdy nedozvěděl. Dorazili jsme domů, já se svlékl ještě cestou do ložnice a padnul na matraci jako podťatý.

 

V první vteřině jsem nevěděl, co mě vzbudilo. Zamrkal jsem do tmy a cítil, jak se Fjodor vedle mě pohnul. Pak se telefon rozeřval nanovo. Přijal jsem hovor, aniž bych se díval, kdo volá.

             „Viktore, tady Nora.“ Zamumlal jsem, že ji poslouchám. Upřímně jsem ji začínal už trochu nenávidět.

             „Nemůžu po telefonu nic říct, pošlu pro vás auto, máte zhruba dvacet minut. Nezapomeňte si doklady, a hlavně pověření,“ byla zadýchaná a hlas se jí chvěl. Chtěl jsem se dozvědět aspoň něco, ale než jsem se zmohl na otázku, zavěsila.

            Přetlumočil jsem telefonát Fjodorovi, zatímco jsem se snažil vyhrabat z postele. Letmo jsem zkontroloval mobil, který hlásal čtyři hodiny ráno. To bylo nelidské. Jestli jsem si vzpomínal dobře, domů jsme dorazili kolem jedné… A soudě podle rozmrzelých zvuků Fjodor moje nadšení sdílel.

             „Už podruhé za sebou nás vzbudila. Pevně doufám, že naposledy,“ postěžoval si Fjodor. Souhlasil jsem.

 

Obětí časné hodiny, zbytkového alkoholu a nepříjemného dvacetiminutového limitu byla moje košile zapnutá ob jeden knoflík a neupravená změť černých vlasů na Fjodorově hlavě. Přesto jsme stáli před domem s pouhými dvěma minutami zpoždění. Zkontroloval jsem čas, a akorát když telefon klouzal zpátky do kapsy, mě oslnila světla přijíždějícího auta.

            Na místě spolujezdce sice bylo volno, přesto jsem dal přednost zadnímu sedadlu. Skýtalo totiž aspoň iluzi soukromí.

            Řidič se hnal prázdnou ranní Prahou nehledě na semafory nebo rychlostní omezení a díky protekčnímu modrému majáku na střeše mu porušování předpisů prošlo. Naštěstí se mi v autě nikdy nedělalo zle, zato Fjodor nevypadal zrovna šťastně. Při každé prudší zatáčce se instinktivně chytal madla na dveřích, i když se auto nijak dramaticky nenaklánělo.

            Můj první tip ohledně destinace byla pochopitelně centrála Úřadu. Jenže jsme odbočili jinam a zamířili na západ. Další nápad už jsem neměl a zmocňovala se mě nejistota. Mohla to být past: vylákat nás, odvézt někam, bozi vědí kam, a tam nás zastřelit. Zadíval jsem se na temeno řidičovy hlavy a uvažoval, jak rychle bych v případě potřeby dokázal zareagovat. Pak jsem koutkem oka zaregistroval pohyb venku a podíval se z okénka. Nízko letící letadlo s vysunutým podvozkem bylo dostatečnou nápovědou. Za svůj život jsem byl na ruzyňském letišti jen párkrát, ale nikdy bych nevěřil, že se na něj dá z Vyšehradu dostat za deset minut.

 

Jestli Fjodor v autě nevypadal nadšený, tak při pohledu na malé soukromé letadlo, u kterého čekala Nora, chytl odstín čerstvě natřené zdi. Mému napůl spícímu mozku chvilku trvalo, než se trochu nastartoval a nechal mě vzpomenout si na roky zapadlé Fjodorovo přiznání. Tehdy jsem se podivoval nad jeho oblibou vlaků, když jsou letadla podstatně rychlejší. A on se sice chvíli vykrucoval, ale nakonec svůj strach z létání přiznal. Šok, který nepochybně právě zažíval, jsem mu ani v nejmenším nezáviděl.

            Zamířili jsme po asfaltu ke stroji a Fjodor neřekl ani slovo. Musel sice vědět, že svoje obavy neschová, nicméně asi hrdost nebo snad čistá tvrdohlavost mu nedovolily, aby něco přiznal nahlas. Nora se na něj podívala se starostí v očích. Zapadl jsem mimo Fjodorův výhled a dost nápadně jí naznačil, aby mlčela. Pochopila a poslechla.

            Fjodor vystoupal po schůdcích jako první. Zábradlí se držel tak křečovitě, až mi toho kusu kovu bylo skoro líto. Přede mnou šla Nora; výhled na její pozadí se mi sice líbil, ale vzhledem k situaci a hodině mi náladu zvedl jen nepatrně. Zastavil jsem ji, ještě než stihla zabrat místo, slovy „co se děje?“. V dobře osvětleném prostoru bylo vidět, že ani jí se nevyhnuly strasti časného a uspěchaného vstávání. Nebyla zdaleka tak upravená jako jindy a kdo ví, jestli vůbec měla make-up.

             „Řeknu vám, co vím, hned jak odstartujeme.“

             „Fjodor není zrovna nadšenec do letadel, není dobrý nápad ho v tomhle stavu překvapit něčím zásadním.“

            Překvapeně otočila hlavu k řadě sedaček, ale byly příliš vysoké, než aby viděla, kam si sednul.

             „Aha. Tak mu to budeš muset říct sám. Nějak… šetrně. Alexej se pokusil o sebevraždu.“

            Civěl jsem na ni a chvilku přemýšlel, zda jsem se přeslechnul.

             „Cože?“

             „Celé to smrdí, Richter se spojil přímo s velením v Německu, aby mohl povolení vyřídit co nejdřív. O pár hodin později mu volali přímo z Kreuzu. Prý si Alexej nechal propašovat nějakou chemikálii a chtěl se otrávit. Už za mřížema hnije dobře třicet let, a zrovna teď se pokusí zabít? Tomu by nevěřilo ani děcko.“

             „Jo…“ přitakal jsem, pořád trochu mimo. „Bude s námi vůbec schopný mluvit?“

             „Měl by být, dozorci ho našli včas, vypumpovali mu žaludek a nechali si ho na pozorování, nic vážného mu prý není.“

            Neměl jsem tušení, jak novinku sdělit Fjodorovi. Nikdy se o Alexejovi nezmiňoval pozitivně, ale kdoví, jak zareaguje.

 

„Jak ti je?“ zeptal jsem se ho, jakmile jsem si k němu přisednul a zapnul si pás. Nora naštěstí seděla mimo doslech. Za svoji otázku jsem si vysloužil nepříjemně odtažitý pohled.

             „Jako vždycky,“ opáčil a za jiných okolností by bylo až komické, jak se snažil ignorovat vlastní slabost. „Co se stalo?“

             „No… to je složitý,“ začal jsem opravdu zeširoka. Věděl jsem, že vyhýbavost nebyl dobrý nápad, a ve skutečnosti byl ještě o něco horší.

             „Viktore,“ procedil mezi zuby, „ještě chvíli se mnou mluv jako s děckem, a budou tě moci v dětské rakvi i pohřbít.“

             „Promiň, jenom… nevím, jak bych ti to měl říct,“ odmlčel jsem se a chvilku hledal slova. Nakonec jsem zvládnul jen holý základ. „Alexej se pokusil zabít.“

             „Alexej by se nezabil, má se příliš rád,“ prohlásil s neochvějnou jistotou.

             „Po tolika letech za mřížema?“

             „Nepodstatné. Navíc, můj bratr má mnoho nedostatků, ale není diletant. Kdyby se zabít skutečně chtěl, tak se zkrátka zabije.“

             „Nora si myslí, že ho chtěl někdo oddělat. Asi hodně nechtějí, abychom se s ním viděli.“

             „Souhlasím. Načasování je příliš podezřelé, ale o to větší máme šanci. Takhle riskantní krok v krátkém časovém úseku musel nechat nějaké stopy.“

             „Proč ho nezabili už předtím, než jsme se o něj začali zajímat?“

             „Rosenkreuz je výjimečně zabezpečené zařízení a provést v něm něco podobného je krajně nebezpečné. Nechtěli riskovat, dokud nebylo jisté, že nemají na výběr. Tak mi to alespoň přijde.“

            Letadlem v tu chvíli zatřásla mírná turbulence a Fjodor sevřel opěradla, až mu zbělaly klouby. Položil jsem svoji ruku na jeho a on se jí ochotně chopil místo neosobního plastu.

             „Zavři na chvilku oči,“ promluvil jsem k němu a k mému překvapení poslechl.

            Po pár minutách se trochu uvolnil. Byl jsem rád, protože už jsem v jeho sevření přestával cítit prsty.

             „Je ti líp?“ zeptal jsem se.

             „Je, děkuju.“

             „Za málo,“ usmál jsem se, i když mě Fjodor nemohl vidět.

             „Bude s námi chtít Alexej vůbec mluvit?“ vrátil jsem se k tématu.

             „Nebude mít moc na vybranou, ale jestli nám řekne něco užitečného? Kdo ví. Alexej nám neměl důvod pomáhat, teď ho má. Jak ho znám, víc než cokoliv jiného ho urazí amaterismus těch, kteří mu usilovali o život.“

             „Jak dlouho jste se vlastně neviděli?“

             „Sedmdesát let,“ odpověděl a zaskočil mě.

             „Ale…“

             „Máme mezi sebou dohodu. Nebo jsme alespoň měli. Naše další a poslední setkání mělo být na pohřbu toho z nás, který zemře dřív. Neuvidí mě rád a ani já jeho.“

             „Není to trochu cynický? Zvlášť když už nikoho jinýho nemáš?“

             „Rodiče ani sourozence si nevybíráme, zrovna tobě to snad vysvětlovat nemusím.“ Opravdu nemusel.

             „Máš pravdu,“ přitakal jsem a dál nenaléhal.

             „Myslel jsem, že mám tebe, Viktore, nebo jsem se mýlil?“ dodal tiše po dlouhé odmlce. Nevěděl jsem, co odpovědět, a bál jsem se, abych nezačal ještě vážnější a citlivější konverzaci než doposud.

             „Ne, nemýlil,“ řekl jsem mu nakonec a modlil se ke všem bohům, aby to Fjodor nechal být. Nebyl jsem připravený řešit věci, na které narážel, a hodně jsem pochyboval, že on ano.

            Uvědomil jsem si, že mi není úplně příjemné vidět Fjodora nejistého. Chtěl jsem, aby se mi víc otevřel a on mi vyhověl, ale když jsem ho žádal, nevěděl jsem, co přesně takové přání obnáší. Za všechny ty roky, co jsem ho znal, jsem si o něm udělal nějakou představu a až teď mi došlo, že asi uvidím a dozvím se věci, které nejenže nebudou odpovídat oné představě, ale dost možná se mi nebudou vůbec líbit.

            Cítil jsem, jak se mi po těle rozlévají pochybnosti, ale donutil jsem se zardousit je hned v počátcích. Fjodor mi věřil natolik, aby mi svoji nejistotu ukázal. Když jsem ho požádal o důvěru, zároveň jsem řekl, že jsem připravený zbavit se jakékoliv zidealizované představy, jakou o něm mám, ale to mi došlo až tehdy v letadle. Přísahal jsem sám sobě, že nezklamu ani jeho, ani sebe.


	9. Chapter 9

Let trval jen hodinu, ale přišel mi mnohem delší. A přistáli jsme na něčem, co připomínalo ranvej náhodně umístěnou doprostřed pole.

             „Většinou si sedneme v Berlíně a potom přejedeme autem, ale teď na to není čas,“ vysvětlovala Nora. Asi nebyla zrovna fanynkou bezpečnostních pravidel typu ‚zůstaňte připoutaní, dokud letadlo úplně nezastaví‘, protože se zvedla ze svého sedadla, sotva jsme se dotkli země.

            Navzdory létu byl venkovský ranní vzduch příjemně chladný a trochu mě probral. U budky, kterou jsem odhadoval na improvizovanou řídící věž, stálo přistavené černé SUV s označením Úřadu. S Norou jsme sice nasadili ostré tempo, ale Fjodor se zřejmě ještě úplně nevzpamatoval z leteckého zážitku a trochu zaostával, takže jsme se mu přizpůsobili.

 

Slunce pomalu vycházelo, ale v lesích, kterými jsme projížděli, ještě panovalo přítmí. Řidič po úvodním německém pozdravu taktně mlčel a po autobahnu se hnal solidní dvoustovkou.  Nemluvil ani Fjodor, který byl pořád bledý, ale vypadal už trochu líp než v letadle.

            Výhled kolem dálnice byl dobrých patnáct minut stejný a nezlepšil se, ani když jsme z ní sjeli a pokračovali po okreskách. Nic než moře stromů. Ty se ale po dalších deseti minutách rozestoupily a byly vystřídány mohutnými zdmi z červených cihel korunovanými kroutícími se linkami ostnatého drátu. Zatím jsem necítil nic vyjma špatného tušení, ovšem to se mě drželo už od chvíle, kdy mě Nora probudila.

            Zastavili jsme u strážnice před bránou. Nora si ode mě vzala doklady a pověření, od Fjodora pas, přihodila svou legitimaci a ještě nějaké vytištěné papíry s hlavičkou Úřadu, a všechno podala řidiči. Německému poděkování jsem rozuměl i přes neznalost jazyka.

            Chlap za volantem stáhnul okénko a předal štůsek dokumentů strážnému. Ten se zasekl na papírech od Nory a asi je vážně pozorně četl. Napětí rostlo, atmosféra houstla, ale než mohlo dojít k nějakému skutečnému dramatu, hlídač rozhodně pokýval hlavou a zvedl telefon.

            Hovor trval jen chvilku a pak už strážný otevřel bránu. Projeli jsme jí a tehdy jsem skutečně pochopil, co obnáší vězení pro nadané. Jako by mi dal někdo pěstí do žaludku a já se chvíli nemohl nadechnout – tak na mě dolehla všechna omezení, kterými byl areál vybaven. Instinktivně jsem se natáhl po svoji magii, jen abych zjistil, že ačkoliv ji samozřejmě v sobě pořád mám, vůbec na mě nereaguje.

             „Jen klid,“ řekl mi tiše Fjodor a položil mi ruku na stehno.

            Poprvé mě napadlo, jestli ho za druhé války nedrželi zrovna tady. Původní budovu věznice Řád postavil dávno před dvacátým stoletím a skutečně se jednalo o jedno z velice mála míst, kde se dalo úplně potlačit používání magie. Možná právě proto dokázal Fjodor ta omezení ignorovat? Protože ke svojí nové moci přišel pod jejich vlivem? Nenašel jsem v sobě odvahu, abych se zeptal.

            Vystoupili jsme z auta před hlavním blokem, kde už nás čekal uniformovaný oficír. Ukázkově Noře zasalutoval. Zjevně na takové projevy nebyla moc zvyklá, protože se jen nervózně usmála. Pak na ni spustil v němčině a tím můj přehled o situaci skončil. Nebo jsem si to alespoň myslel, ale naklonil se ke mně Fjodor a začal mi tiše překládat: „Projeli si moji složku a nelíbí se jim, co z ní vyčetli. Prý v povolení, které Nora přivezla, nebyla zmínka o mém příbuzenství s Alexejem.“ Těknul jsem očima k Noře a čekal, jak zareaguje. Po její úvodní nejistotě nezůstala ani stopa a do strážného se pustila s odhodláním a sebejistotou.

            Fjodor mi dál předával podstatné kousky jejich konverzace: Němec byl natolik disciplinovaný, že se zkrátka odmítl pustit s výše postavenou do přímé hádky. Celá roztržka netrvala ani pět minut, než nakonec ustoupil a Nora se na nás otočila se zadostiučiněním ve tváři.

             „Nepustí nás přímo němu, s tím jsem ostatně ani nepočítala. Doktoři si ho nechali na pozorování, ale vyslechnout ho můžeme.“

            Fjodor přikývnul na srozuměnou a Nora strážnému pokynula, ať nás tedy vede.

 

Uvnitř vypadala věznice přesně podle očekávání: Nedostatek oken nahrazovaly zářivky a chodbu vymalovanou nevýraznou šedí v pravidelných intervalech protínaly mříže s elektronickými zámky. Nemít průvodce, nepochybně bych se ve změti koridorů ztratil. Strážný nás ale vedl s jistotou.

             „Přestaň s tím,” napomenul mě Fjodor, když jsem se na něj už snad potřetí otočil. Byl jsem nervózní, ano, ale můj zájem o něj byla spíš jen prostá starost. Nehádal jsem se.

            Byli jsme dovedeni k malé a tmavé místnosti, která se mi ani trochu nelíbila. Její masivně vyhlížející kovové dveře by určitě udržely uvnitř kohokoliv. Nechtělo se mi tam a přes práh mě nakonec postrčil až Fjodor: Jemně se mi opřel rukou do zad a mě ani nenapadlo nějak vzdorovat.

            Prostor nebyl tak bezútěšný, jak se zdál zvenčí. V jedné ze stěn byl totiž zasazený průhled do další cely, tentokrát velmi dobře osvětlené. Oddělovalo nás tlusté bezpečnostní sklo lemované zřejmě stříbrným rámem. Symboly v něm vyryté jsem ale nepoznával. Na druhé straně byl zdánlivě obyčejný nemocniční pokoj, kterému však chyběla okna. Na posteli v něm spal Alexej a pohled na něj nebyl z nejpříjemnějších. 

            Jeho předloktí pokrývaly jizvy a v obličeji na tom nebyl o moc lépe. Zřejmě mnohokrát přeražený nos měl křivý a od levého oka se mu táhnul pruh kůže zdeformované popáleninami až k viditelně zmrzačenému uchu. I přes neudržované vousy a špatně zahojená zranění jsem tušil, že si kdysi s Fjodorem museli být dost podobní. Měli oba stejně úzké rty, výrazné lícní kosti a podobný tvar čelisti. Mimoděk mě napadlo, zda i Fjodor pod všemi permanentními iluzemi, které na sobě má, vypadá nějak takhle.

            Nebylo to poprvé, co jsem o něčem podobném přemýšlel: S ohledem na jeho věk a minulost bylo nepravděpodobné, že by byl stejný štramák jako zamlada. Přesto mě takové myšlenky plnily nejistotou a já se jim snažil vyhýbat.

             „Viktore?” promluvila na mě Nora s jistou naléhavostí v hlase. Uvědomil jsem si její ruku na svém rameni, ale nevěděl jsem, kdy ji tam dala. „Jsi v pořádku?” zeptala se, aniž bych musel něco říkat. Tvářila se vážně, snad až trochu ustaraně.

             „Jo… Akorát jsem nečekal, že bude vypadat takhle.”

             „Celý areál je zabezpečený. Propustí jen zhruba pět procent magie. Dost na to, aby nadaným zůstala jejich dlouhověkost, ale málo na cokoliv jiného. Včetně iluzí.”

            Pomalu jsem se otočil na Fjodora, který stál opodál, jako kdyby se ke sklu ani nechtěl přibližovat. Vypadal pořád stejně. A podle toho, jak koukal na Noru, se mu ani trochu nelíbila její starost o mě.

             „Magie iluzí, které mám na sobě, je už dost stará a od začátku poměrně silná. Musel bych tady zůstat aspoň pár týdnů, než by začala mizet,“ vysvětlil mi stručně, ačkoliv jsem otázku nevyslovil. „Probuďte ho,“ pokračoval a kývnul k Alexejovi.

            Nora jeho požadavek přetlumočila postarší ženě v lékařském plášti, která stála vedle dveří. Nepotřeboval jsem němčinu, abych z tónu doktorčina hlasu vyčetl protest.

             „Jestli ho neprobudí, jsme tady zbytečně,“ zavrčel Fjodor.

             „Nejsem si jistá, jestli je dobré ignorovat doktory,“ oponovala Nora.

             „Jsem jeho bratr, nikoho lepšího na takové rozhodnutí neseženeš,“ připomněl jí.

            Ještě jednou se na nás zadívala, zvlášť na mě. Do tohohle jsem se ale míchat nechtěl.

             „Dobře,“ rezignovala, „jak myslíš.“

 

Sledoval jsem přísně vyhlížející sestru, jak vešla do pokoje a napíchla injekční stříkačku na kapačku. Ať už mu dali cokoliv, nástup byl rychlý. Jen co odešla, otevřel Alexej oči: Byly stejně jasně modré jako Fjodorovy, a vzájemná podoba bratrů byla najednou až nepříjemná. Alexej měl v očích bolest a obezřetnost, ale taky zcela zjevný intelekt. Rozhodně neměl rezignovaný výraz člověka, který se pokusil zabít.

            Zadíval se na nás skrz sklo a zastavil se pohledem na Fjodorovi. V zářivkovém světle vypadal nezdravě, ale zjevně se necítil dost špatně na to, aby nemohl trochu zvednout ruku a ukázat svému bratrovi vztyčený prostředníček.

            Ze skrytých reproduktorů se ozvala ruština. Tichá a slabá. Alexej musel mít někde v pokoji mikrofon.

             „Co říká?“ zajímala se Nora.

             „Ptá se, jestli jsem přišel dokončit vaši práci,“ střelil po Noře pohledem, než stiskl příslušné tlačítko na zdi vedle průhledu. Domluvil a Alexej se na něj chvíli přemýšlivě díval, než odpověděl. Hovořil několik minut a podle protahujících se odmlk ho mluvení vysilovalo.

             „Zkontroluj Alexejovy záznamy, včetně návštěv,“ zaúkoloval Fjodor Noru.

            Přikývla a nechala se odvést kamsi do útrob areálu, my s Fjodorem zůstali. Alexej znovu promluvil a Fjodor se s ním pustil do řeči. Připadal jsem si najednou přebytečný. Nakonec jsem se opřel o zeď a zavřel oči.

            Zaposlouchal jsem se do tichého proudu ruštiny a snažil se aspoň z tónu jejich hlasů odhadnout, o čem se baví. Z několika zmínek o Talatovi a „Germanii“ a Rasputinovi jsem se dovtípil, že počasí to asi nebude, ale o moc víc jsem neodposlouchal. Existovalo kouzlo, které umožňovalo ne přímo ovládnout cizí jazyk, ale dočasně ho zkrátka vnímat ve srozumitelné podobě - jenže tady jsem na něj mohl samozřejmě zapomenout.

 

Naštěstí se Nora vrátila relativně brzy. V rukou nesla objemný šanon označený nálepkou „Naryschkin, A. P.“ a tvářila se dost vážně na to, abychom jí s Fjodorem věnovali plnou pozornost.

             „Tohle je hodně na hraně,“ promluvila a vytáhla štos papírů. „Někdo z pražského ústředí požádal o vydání Alexeje na základě vyšetřování ztráty ostří. Týden předtím, než se, aspoň podle Richtera, skutečně ztratilo. Navíc někdo jako Alexej v žádném případě nemůže být převezen někam jinam, i kdyby náhodou v Čechách bylo zařízení, které by splňovalo devítkové až desítkové zabezpečení.“

             „Proč vůbec žádost posílat, když věděli, že ji Němci zamítnou?“ zeptal jsem se.

             „Dobrá otázka. Za jiných okolností bych tipla administrativní pochybení, ale v jeho případě… moment,“ zastavila se uprostřed řeči a znovu se zadívala do lejster. Několik jich prolistovala a pokaždé sklouzla pohledem na konec stránky. „To snad není pravda. Nějaký podplukovník Müller žádost schválil a zachytil ji až kontrolní orgán. Oni ho vážně málem nechali převézt.“ Zněla, jako by nevěřila vlastním očím.

             „Můžou mít lidi i přímo na nejvyšším velení?“ zadíval se na ni Fjodor se zájmem a založil si ruce na prsou.

             „Upřímně moc nevím, co si myslet, ale rozhodně to nevypadá dobře,“ přiznala a pořád ještě kontrolovala razítka a podpisy. Fjodora si nevšímala.

             „A kde ho chtěli držet?“

             „Na Mírově… to přeci vůbec nedává smysl,“ kroutila nechápavě hlavou a evidentně četla údaje ještě jednou. „Mírov má jen pár vazebních cel pro nadané a stejně by v nich neudrželi nadaného páté nebo vyšší úrovně. Alexej by jim z toho udělal kůlničku na dříví.“

             „Kdo o převoz vůbec požádal? Myslím jmenovitě,“ pokračoval Fjodor ve výslechu.

             „Nevím, nebyli tak hloupí, aby se podepsali. Podali žádost pod hlavičkou Pražské centrály.“

             „Mohl to být Černý,“ prohlásil jsem.

             „Nebo Pokorný. Černý se zatím držel obdivuhodně zpátky. Nebýt Dohnalové, pořád bychom o něm nevěděli,“ oponoval Fjodor. „V knize návštěv není nic?“

             „Ještě jsem se nedívala, žádost mi přišla důležitější,“ vysvětlila Nora, než v objemné složce nalistovala příslušnou sekci. Chvilku procházela kolonky, načež překvapeně povytáhla obočí. „On asi nelhal, když řekl, že se ho pokusili zabít lidi z Úřadu. Včera je tu uvedený zase podplukovník Müller. Prý se jednalo jen o rutinní kontrolu, ale byl s ním hodinu o samotě. Měla bych ho nahlásit.“

             „Ne,“ ohradil se Fjodor v mžiku a vysloužil si tázavý pohled, „mohli bychom vyplašit Černého a lidi, kteří s ním pracují. Alexej by měl svědčit. Umístil bych ho do izolace, aby třeba Müller nezkusil dokončit, co zbabral, ale nedělej nic, co by mohlo vzbudit podezření. Můžeš zařídit, aby ho prohlásili za mrtvého? Černý a jeho komplicové by se mohli trochu uklidnit a my bychom získali víc času.“

             „Zkusím to,“ přikývla, než zase zmizela.

             „Co máš v plánu, Fjodore?“ zeptal jsem se, jakmile jsme opět osaměli.

             „Musíme zjistit, kde Černý schovává Talata a ostří. Nemůže být daleko od Mírova, který je jinak strašně z ruky. Nemělo by smysl tahat Alexeje tak daleko, jen aby ho pak museli vozit zpátky do Prahy kvůli rituálu.“

             „Neříkal Tomáš, že je Talat pořád v Praze?“ podotkl jsem.

             „Mohl být v danou chvíli, ale dává smysl, aby Černý chtěl odvézt ostří někam dál než pár ulic od Úřadu. A rozhodně by ho chtěl mít dál než pár ulic ode mě. Pokud nemáš specializované zařízení, které by jeho moc odstínilo, je velký problém podobně silný artefakt přechovávat v tajnosti. A taková zařízení se neshánějí snadno ani lacino.“

             „Nebudu se ptát, odkud tohle všechno víš,“ okomentovala Fjodorova slova Nora, která se stihla vrátit v rekordním čase.

             „Neptej, ulevíš nám oběma,“ pousmál se na ni Fjodor a já se zdráhal uvěřit, že se právě pokusil o vtip. „Souhlasili s mým návrhem?“

             „Nadšení nejsou, ale ano. Hned ráno vydají prohlášení o Alexejově úmrtí.“

             „Napadá tě nějaké místo v okolí Mírova, kde by se Černý mohl schovávat?“

             „Mě? Ne, musela bych se podívat do soupisky nemovitostí našich lidí i Úřadu.“

             „A můžeš se podívat?“

             „Až budu zpátky v Praze, tak určitě. Ale budu potřebovat pomoc.“ Vyzývavě se zadívala na Fjodora, který jí zhatil plány prostým: „Viktor ti pomůže.“

 

Nora si nechala okopírovat některé klíčové dokumenty z Alexejovy složky, než nám oznámila, že se můžeme vydat zpátky do Prahy. Já zprávu vítal, Fjodor o něco méně.

             „Odvezou nás na Berlínské letiště, cesta bude podstatně příjemnější,“ oznámila Nora.

             „Pojedu vlakem,” odmítl ji Fjodor sebejistě.

             „Vlakem cesta trvá přes čtyři hodiny, chceš zbytečně ztrácet čas?“

             „Raději čas než rozum. Vy dva klidně leťte, můžete se pustit do prověřování, než dorazím.“ Zněl pevně rozhodnutý.

             „No dobře, jak myslíš,” pokrčila Nora rameny. Myslím, že by ho nepřesvědčila ani za zlaté prase.

 

Těsně předtím, než jsme nasedli do auta, si mě Fjodor vzal stranou.

             „Jestli něco zjistíš, neříkej o tom Noře. A jestli něco zjistí ona, zkus ji odradit.”

             „Proč? Chceš se postavit proti Černému, Talatovi a kdoví komu ještě, sám?”

             „Nedovolím, aby se ostří vrátilo do rukou Úřadu,” zavrčel a bolestivě mi sevřel mi paži.

             „Jasně, chápu. Dořešíme to doma,” odbyl jsem ho, když jsem si všiml, jak se k nám blíží Nora.

             „Nasedněte, musíme stihnout letadlo!”


	10. Chapter 10

„Co máte za lubem?“ zeptala se mě Nora, když už jsme byli vysoko v oblacích.

              „Vždyť víš. Zjistit, kam se Černý zašil,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.

              „Já nejsem pitomá, Viktore, něco s Fjodorem kujete a musí ti být jasné, jak strašně riskujete. Nech mě, abych vám pomohla.“ Položila svou dlaň na moji a zadívala se na mě takřka prosebně. Jenže já to její divadlo nežral.

              „Podívej, já vím, že v tobě tvoje práce vyvolává paranoiu, ale víš o všem, co máme v plánu,“ ujistil jsem ji a osvobodil svoji ruku. Vlastně jsem ani nelhal. Nebo ne moc.

              „Dobře, jak myslíš,“ uzavřela, ale rozhodně nezněla přesvědčeně.

             Ještě než jsme přistáli, nabídla mi, ať se jedu domů trochu dospat. Prý by zatím dala dohromady hrubý seznam, který bychom pak prošli spolu. Odmítl jsem. Jednak se mi po všem, co jsem toho rána viděl, nechtělo spát, jednak jsem nechtěl nechat Noru bez dozoru. Bylo mi jasné, že pokud přede mnou něco bude chtít utajit, nezabráním jí v tom, ale nepotřeboval jsem si situaci ještě ztěžovat.

 

Nechala nás odvézt rovnou na centrálu a zavedla mě do archivů. Pár strážných při našem průchodu nenápadně sáhlo po zbraních, takže se můj a Fjodorův kousek asi musel rozkřiknout. Rozhodl jsem se ale, že jim neudělám radost a nedal jsem na sobě nic znát. Koukal jsem přímo před sebe, Noře na záda.

              „Počkej tady,“ řekla mi, než zmizela za těžkými dveřmi, které vypadaly jak od trezoru. Chodba, ve které jsem zůstal stát, postrádala všechen luxus, jaký jsem viděl o pár pater výš. Vlastně byla dost podobná Rosenkreuzu. Dokonce i její okna byla zamřížovaná.

             Škubnul jsem s sebou, když mě Nora za zády oslovila jménem.

              „Pojď, tady máš propustku,“ podala mi připínací kartičku. „Dostane tě do sekcí, kam potřebuješ, ale jinam ne,“ dodala hlasem, ve kterém nechybělo varování. Přikývl jsem a následoval ji dovnitř.

             Místo trezoru se za masivními dveřmi skrývaly aleje polic s knihami, složkami, pořadači a šanony. Jednotlivé sekce byly uzavřeny ve vlastních prosklených místnostech za dveřmi s elektronickým zámkem.

             Nechala mi minutu, abych se trochu rozkoukal, než mě navedla k sekci D-2 a vtiskla mi do ruky kousek papíru se jmény Pokorného, Dohnalové a Černého.

              „Opovaž se strkat nos někam, kam nemáš. Nic přede mnou neutajíš,“ pousmála se, ale rozhodně nežertovala.

              „Jasně,“ odkýval jsem a přiložil kartu ke čtečce.

 

Tušil jsem, že důstojníci Úřadu budou slušně placení, ale přesto mě překvapilo, kolik nemovitostí si mohli dovolit. Pokorný měl kromě svojí vily ještě byt v centru Brna, další v okrajové části Prahy a chatu v jižních Čechách. Rozhodně nevlastnil nic v okolí Mírova, ale těžko říct, jestli Úřadu přiznal všechno. Dohnalová moc nezaostávala, nicméně držela se Prahy, takže jsem ji z dalšího šťourání taky vyloučil. Procházel jsem Černého složku a ten zatím z celé svaté trojice vycházel jako chudý příbuzný. I jeho soupisku už jsem skoro zavíral, když jsem si uvědomil, že jednu z jeho z uvedených adres znám, a líp, než bych chtěl.

             Nalistoval jsem příslušnou stránku znovu a pořád jsem doufal, že se mýlím. Jenže adresa byla stejná. Do té chvíle mě nenapadlo pozastavit se nad naší shodou příjmení, však Černých bylo na každém rohu pět. Jenže tenhle Černý měl ve spisu místo, na kterém jsem prožil kus svého života. Zaklapnul jsem desky a odsunul složku dál od sebe, jako kdybych snad mohl zapomenout, co jsem před chvilkou viděl. Hlavou mí vířila hejna myšlenek, která narážela na nevíru. Můj otec rozhodně u Úřadu nedělal. A i kdyby, četl jsem složku, kterou mi na něj Nora dala. Nemohlo v ní být nic usvědčujícího, přeci bych si všimnul. Nebo jsem si možná jen podvědomě všimnout nechtěl?

              „Kurva, kurva, kurva!“ zaúpěl jsem sám pro sebe. Nejdřív se na nechtěný rodinný dýchánek vydal Fjodor, a teď jsem byl zjevně na řadě já. Přál jsem si mít Rusa v tu chvíli u sebe, ale místo toho jsem musel veškeré vyvřelé emoce udusit. Rozhodně jsem nechtěl, aby se Nora dozvěděla, co jsem zjistil. V jediném hrůzném okamžiku mě napadlo, jestli to náhodou už dávno neví, ale nedokázal jsem najít jediný rozumný důvod, proč by mi takovou informaci tajila. Nesměl jsem do podobných úvah zabřednout, jinak by si rozhodně všimla, jak jsem rozhozený. Proto jsem si nechal chvíli na rozdýchání a vydal se za ní do sekce B-2. Opravdu jsem doufal, že na mně nic nepozná.

              „Našla jsi něco?“ začal jsem neutrálně.

              „Ne, zatím ne. Ty?“ mávla rukou k volné židli vedle sebe.

             Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a přisedl si k ní. Ochotně mi postrčila jeden z pěti šanonů, které si před sebe navršila.

              „Je možné, aby měl někdo nemovitost a nepřiznal ji?“

              „Možné ano, ale je to dost nepravděpodobné. Zvlášť u vysoce postavených lidí prověřujeme majetkové poměry nezávisle na jejich soupisce, kvůli korupci.“

              „Dobře, tak zbývá majetek Úřadu.“ Otevřel jsem šanon a pustil se do druhého kola. 

 

„Přišli jste s Norou na něco?“ zeptal se Fjodor, jakmile jsem dorazil domů. Vypadal unaveně, ale bylo vidět, jak se to snaží nedávat najevo.

              „Ne. Teda… jak se to vezme.“

             Fjodorovo povytažené obočí mi naznačilo, abych pokračoval. Uhnul jsem očima a dál mlčel. Bylo dost těžké přiznat pravdu sám sobě a vůbec jsem netušil, jak bych ji měl říct Fjodorovi.

              „Viktore?“ přišel ke mně a ovinul mi ruku kolem pasu. Nechal jsem se na chvilku ukolébat jeho blízkostí.

              „Tohle je tak ujetý,“ postěžoval jsem si. „Nejdřív Alexej a teďka můj fotr.“

              „Co se stalo?“

              „Černý je můj fotr,“ přiznal jsem nahlas.

              „Jsi si jistý?“

              „Jo. Já… nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že by… Vždycky nesnášel magii a všechno, co s ní souvisí, ale aby se dal k Úřadu… Aby to dotáhnul na generála…“

              „Osobní motivace bývají nejsilnější,“ pověděl mi Fjodor tiše, než mě obejmul. Spíš mě jen tak stisknul a pak zase pustil, ale v jeho případě se o objetí rozhodně jednalo.

              „Nechtěl jsem ho už nikdy vidět,“ sedl jsem si na pohovku a Fjodor se usadil vedle, jen aby mě mohl konejšivě poplácat po stehnu.

              „Možná je to pro tebe šance, jak mu vrátit, co ti udělal. Navíc, už aspoň víme, proč se chce mstít Radě. Doteď jsem si myslel, že jde o ideologický rozkol, ale neseděl mi v tom Talat. Teď už jsme u osobní vendety, kde zkrátka účel světí prostředky.“

              „Osobní vendety? A za co se podle tebe mstí?“

              „Za tebe, samozřejmě. Zkus se na celou věc podívat jeho očima: Pohrdáš magií, ale sám jsi nadaný. Jistě, on svoje nadání nikdy nepřestal ignorovat, ale zároveň věděl, že všechny jeho děti to po něm zdědí. Celé roky tě krmil řečmi o špinavé, zkažené magii, snažil se tě od ní držet co nejdál. A pak se ukázal Cer, všechno ti řekl a nabídl se jako tvůj mentor.“

              „Ale proč teď? Po všech těch letech?“

              „Takhle hluboká křivda nemusí vyblednout nikdy.“

              „Možná,“ připustil jsem a vzal ze stolu Nořin tablet se složkami podezřelých. Díval jsem se do Černého papírů, protože jsem se musel ujistit, že mi předtím neuniklo nic zásadního. Že jsem na něj nemohl přijít dřív. Z fotky bych ho nepoznal ani teď, hodně se změnil a vypadal spíš jako těžký alkoholik. Vlasy mu hodně prořídly, oči zvodnatěly a zapadly, kůži měl v odstínu nezdravé nazelenale šedé. A text? Nebylo v něm ani slovo o dětech, jen zmínka o rozvodu. Přelila se přese mě vlna čerstvého vzteku.

              „On mě zapřel. Ten hajzl mě zapřel. Vymazal mě, jak kdybych byl letní brigáda, která se mu nehodí do životopisu.“

             Něco jiného bylo vyhodit vlastní dítě z domu, a něco úplně jiného tvářit se, jako kdyby nikdy neexistovalo. Fjodor se na mě mlčky díval. Potřeboval jsem stočit téma někam jinam a pokud možno rychle. Byl jsem v rozpoložení, kdy bych byl schopný Černého proklít způsobem, za který bych si šel bezpochyby sednout.

              „Podle tebe o nás Černý ví. Takže i o mně,“ nadhodil jsem.

              „Viktore, nic není jisté,“ začal, jako kdyby mě chtěl uklidnit, jenže neměl žádné argumenty.

              „Aspoň už víme, proč mě Talat našel tak snadno,“ prohodil jsem a nijak neskrýval hořkost. Popadl jsem ze stolu telefon, jen abych měl co žmoulat v rukách a nějak vybil neklid.

              „Přál bych si, abych to mohl dokončit bez tebe, Viktore, ale nemůžu. Potřebuju tě, a potřebuju vědět, že se na tebe můžu spolehnout. Dokážeš udržet svoje emoce na uzdě, i kdybys stál tváří v tvář vlastnímu otci?“

              „Cos to říkal v letadle? Rodinu si nevybíráme. Lukáš Černý mi nebyl nikdy ani z poloviny takovým otcem, jakým byl Cer,“ zavrčel jsem. Nebylo fér si na Fjodorovi vybíjet frustraci, ale byl po ruce a alibisticky jsem spoléhal na jeho pochopení.

              „Ano, říkal, ale my dva nejsme ve stejné situaci.“

              „Nelhal jsem, když jsem řekl, že Talata zabiju.“

              „Věřím ti. Ale u Talata, ne u Černého.“ Mluvil pomalu a opatrně. Musel vědět, jak jsem napjatý, a asi nechtěl situaci zbytečně hrotit.

              „Oba jsou stejný svině,“ zabodl jsem do Fjodora pohled a odhodil telefon zpátky na stůl.

              „Ano, a já vím, že tomu věříš. A stejně tak vím, že to nedokážeš.“

              „Nerozumím,“ naježil jsem se a defenzivně si založil ruce na prsou.

              „Ospravedlňuješ si svoji nenávist k němu. Hledáš důvody, proč ho zabít, místo abys to bral jako nutnost a fakt, jako u Talata. Nebudu ti vyčítat, že se necítíš na otcovraždu, a opravdu bych byl raději, kdybych tě před podobnou volbu vůbec nemusel stavět.“

             Chvilku jsem na něj koukal, než jsem kapituloval a složil hlavu do dlaní. Měl pravdu. Měl pravdu a strašně mě to vytáčelo. Můj vlastní otec neváhal poslat jiného mága, aby mě sejmul, a já mu jeho laskavost nebyl schopný oplatit.

              „Nech Černého na mně,“ prohlásil, než si odešel do kuchyně udělat kafe.

 

Vzbudil jsem se brzy ráno a strašně rozlámaný. Na další den ve společnosti Nory jsem se nijak netěšil, ale co jsem mohl dělat. Čím dřív na něco přijdeme, tím dřív tahle noční můra skončí. Chtěl jsem zpátky svůj vesměs klidný život.

             Fjodor o mě měl starost. Dokonce navrhl, že by šel za Norou místo mě. Ale odmítl jsem. Jednak kvůli vlastní hrdosti a jednak jsem nechtěl, aby snad Nora pojala nějaké podezření. Tedy spíš ne větší, než už měla.

              „Náročná noc?“ rýpla si Nora, zatímco jsme seděli shrbení nad papíry obsahujícími nemovitosti vlastněné Úřadem v Olomouckém kraji, a já už asi podesáté zíval.

              „Svým způsobem,“ odpověděl jsem a dál se soustředil na seznam, který se mi sléval před očima.

              „Nechceš si zajít do automatu pro kafe?“ zeptala se a já šel. Dost jsem pochyboval, že mi automatová káva nějak pomůže, ale aspoň jsem se mohl trochu protáhnout, rozproudit krev a snad i nakopnout mozek.

             Občas jsem měl náročnější případy, ale nikdy předtím jsem se necítil tak strašně vyšťavený. Potřeboval jsem dovolenou. Dlouhou a na nějakém odlehlém místě.

              „Viktore, jestli tu hodláš jen sedět a zírat na jednu stránku půl hodiny, tak můžeš jít klidně domů,“ pustila se do mě po návratu k práci Nora, a ne úplně neprávem. Mé představy o dovolené se rozplynuly.

              „Promiň,“ pořádně jsem se napil kafe, které chutnalo i na můj vkus strašně, a vrátil se ke čtení. Mé pozornosti úplně nepomáhal ani fakt, že seznam byl ukrutně nudný, ale přemohl jsem se.

             Dočetl jsem jeden šanon, ale nenašel nic zajímavého. Většina nemovitostí už byla dávno prodaná, některé srovnané se zemí. Doby, kdy Úřad plně přináležel církvi a shromažďování majetku bylo rozšířeným hobby, už dávno pominuly.

              „Jdu si někam sednout na oběd, přidáš se?“ vyrušila mě po nekonečném tichu. Natáhla si ruce nad hlavu a já slyšel, jak jí luplo v kloubech. Úlevně vydechla.

 

Vybrala restauraci poblíž. Přívětivé ceny navzdory umístění v centru mě překvapily, ale podnik se schovával bokem od hlavních turistických tříd, takže byly pochopitelné. Objednal jsem si klasický kuřecí řízek a Nora k mému překvapení svíčkovou.

              „Co s Černým a zbytkem uděláte, až je pochytáte?“ začal jsem.

              „Upřímně? Těžko říct. Kdyby to nebyli takhle vysoce postavení důstojníci, Úřad by je propustil a asi se celou kauzu pokusil zamést pod koberec. Nejspíš, i kdyby byl Černý sám – jako tomu bylo u mladého Pokorného. Ale tenhle případ je moc velký a sahá přes hranice. Navíc dost pochybuju, že by se Rada spokojila s tichým procesem. Bude to chtít pořádně rozmazat, aby upevnila svoji pozici.“

             Zmlkli jsme, když nám obsluha přinesla jídlo. Navázal jsem až po pár soustech: „Nebylo by pro vás za stávajících okolností lepší Černého podpořit?“

              „Když se na celou záležitost podívám pragmaticky… bylo by lepší ho podpořit na začátku, ne teď, když už jsme odkryli většinu jeho operace. Rada má o našem vyšetřování přehled a takový skandál by nás stál hodně. Víc, než bude potřeba k likvidaci Černého. Asi by mě nepřekvapilo, kdyby z něj udělali exemplární příklad a dostal trest smrti.“ Tomu jsem upřímně moc nevěřil.

              „A Talat?“

              „Talat je mrtvý muž,“ prohlásila s neochvějnou jistotou. „Jestli ho nezabijí naši lidé, tak se o něj postarají vaši. Před soud se nikdy nedostane, tím jsem si jistá. Vaše lidi zradil a k nám nepatří, nedokážu si představit horší pozici. Vlastně by mě zajímalo, co se mu honilo hlavou, když se k Černému přidal.“

              „Pomsta, touha po moci,“ pokrčil jsem rameny. „Lidi už z podobných pohnutek udělali větší pitomosti.“

              „Hm, asi máš pravdu,“ připustila.

             Dál už jsme v tématu nepokračovali a v klidu dojedli. Zpátky do archivu se mi chtělo asi jako umřít. Najedený a unavený bych si býval spíš dal někde aspoň na dvě hodiny šlofíka. Jenže takový luxus jsem neměl.

 

Zasedl jsem zpátky k dokumentům, vzal z hromady další šanon a po několika úmorných hodinách jsem našel, co jsem hledal. Ze sépiové staré fotky v mých rukách koukala dvoupatrová budova, kterou bych odhadl na solidní střední třídu. Pod starým snímkem byl ještě jeden – barevný, i když rozhodně ne nový. Na něm byla stejná budova ale v podstatně horším stavu. Co ale upoutalo moji pozornost, byl popis: Jednalo se o bývalé krajské velitelství, které bylo z důvodu nedostačující kapacity zrušeno někdy v sedmdesátých letech. Od té doby dům chátral, až byl konečně odsouzen k demolici. Širší centrum Olomouce byla poměrně dobrá lokalita a rozhodně splňovala podmínku blízkosti k Mírovu.

             Došlo mi, že na budovu civím už dost dlouho, a raději jsem otočil list, než si Nora všimne mého zaujetí. Počkal jsem, až si odskočí, rychle naťukal do telefonu adresu podezřelé stavby a raději jsem i stránku vyfotil. Zbytek šanonu jsem prošel, jako by se nechumelilo.

 

„Pořád nic?“ zeptal jsem se, když Nora začala skládat věci do tašky a chystat se k odchodu.

              „Ne. Netušila jsem, že máme ve věcech takový chaos,“ povzdychla si. Musel jsem v duchu souhlasit.

              „Musím jít, ještě potřebuju vyřídit pár věcí nahoře,“ pousmála se, ale zjevnou únavu úplně schovat nedokázala. „Snad zítra pochodíme líp.“

              „Snad,“ přikývnul jsem, než se naše cesty pro daný den rozešly.

 

Večer jsem Fjodorovi ukázal, na co jsem narazil. Rus si zamyšleně promnul strniště, načež pomalu kývnul hlavou.

              „Slibný objev. Já byl dneska u Černého doma, ale nenašel jsem nic. Není tak hloupý, aby po sobě neuklízel důkazy.“

              „Takže zkusíme tu Olomouc? Jestli jsem se netrefil, druhou šanci mít nebudeme. Nora tuší, že jí neříkám všechno, a pokud se zítra ráno neobjevím, dojde jí hodně rychle, že se něco děje.“

              „Jak moc svému úsudku věříš?“ zeptal se mě Fjodor a ve tváři měl všechnu vážnost světa.

              „Dost, ale nejsem žádný jasnovidec,“ shrnul jsem po chvíli uvažování.

              „To mi stačí. Budeš řídit?“

              „Chceš jet teď hned?“

              „Jak jsi říkal, Nora už něco tuší. Jestli tě konfrontovala přímo, je jistá šance, že tě má pod drobnohledem. Musíme využít jakýkoliv náskok, který máme.“

              „Dobře. Dobře, asi máš pravdu,“ připustil jsem, pořád ještě překvapený náhlým vývojem situace. „Budu řídit.“


	11. Chapter 11

Během cesty do Olomouce jsme byli oba napjatí. Fjodor asi pětkrát zopakoval, že si nepřeje, abych zbytečně riskoval. A když začal po šesté, pohrozil jsem mu vysazením na nejbližším odpočívadle.

               „Jsem svéprávnej člověk, Fjodore,“ dodal jsem a nijak neskrýval rozladění. „Sám jsi řekl, že se beze mě neobejdeš, tak tu přestaň sýčkovat. Máš vůbec nějaký plán?“

               „Neznám prostředí, ani nevím, proti kolika lidem přesně stojíme. Budeme muset improvizovat.“

               „A mně budeš říkat, abych neriskoval,“ zakroutil jsem hlavou.

               „Právě proto ti to říkám. Zkrátka se drž za mnou, starej se o obranu a já obstarám zbytek.“

               „Nepřijdu si zrovna jako rovnocenný partner, Fjodore,“ vyčetl jsem mu.

               „Viktore,“ chytil mě za ruku položenou na šaltpáce, „jsi nadaný i šikovný, ale prosím, opravdu tě prosím, tohle nech na mně. Na rozdíl od tebe mám s těmito věcmi zkušenosti.“

               „Máš pravdu, nemám za sebou moc ostrých akcí, ale nemusíš se chovat jako blbec. Přijdu si zbytečný i bez toho.“

               „Zbytečný rozhodně nejsi a nebudeš, jen mi věř.“

               „Kdybych ti nevěřil, nejsme na cestě do Olomouce. Ještě se ale klidně můžeme vrátit.“

               „Vyhrožuješ mi?“ ušklíbnul se.

               „Jo, myslím, že jo,“ souhlasil jsem po chvilkovém zamyšlení, ale nedokázal jsem vážnost zahrát přesvědčivě.

               „Budiž, omluvit se mi můžeš, až budeme zpátky v Praze,“ chytil se mého úsměvu Fjodor svou předstíranou arogancí.

               „Tvoje sebejistota mě fascinuje.“

               „Myslím, že tě na mně fascinuje mnoho věcí, a některé podstatně více.“

               „Zase si tolik nefandi,“ setřel jsem ho.

              Bylo příjemné na chvilku utéct od starostí a jen tak se s Fjodorem popichovat. Asi by ale bylo lepší, kdybychom nejeli do jámy lvové. Únava ani zdaleka nevystihovala míru vyčerpání, jaké jsem prožíval. Absence jakékoliv přípravy na střet mě měla trápit, jenže na další starosti už jsem prostě neměl kapacitu. Myšlenky se mi asi odrazily ve tváři, protože Fjodor zase zvážněl.

               „Vydrž ještě pár hodin a bude po všem,“ zesílil stisk na mojí ruce. Moc jsem mu chtěl věřit, ale po všem, co jsem viděl a slyšel, mi představa konce přišla nereálná. Navíc mi bylo jasné, že případem ve skutečnosti nic nekončí. Věci, které jsme si s Fjodorem řekli a které jsme udělali s požehnáním Úřadu i jemu navzdory, se nás budou držet. Jen jsem nevěděl, jestli jim budeme čelit společně, nebo každý sám.

               „Až bude po všem… odjedeš?“

               „Já… myslím, že bychom si měli promluvit. Celý tenhle zatracený případ je jedna velká noční můra. Na jedné straně si vyčítám, že jsem tě do něj zatáhl, na druhé jsem rád, že tě mám vedle sebe. Nedostal bych se bez tebe tak daleko a… jsem vděčný, že jsi byl v Kreuzu se mnou.“

               „Moc vděčný jsi mi nepřipadal.“

               „Já vím. Ale byl jsem.“

               „Asi bys měl víc zapracovat na svých projevech vděku,“ navrhnul jsem.

               „Doufal jsem, že bys mi s tím mohl pomoci.“

               „Rád ti pomůžu, ale jestli tahle konverzace směřuje tam, kam si myslím, tak bych to raději neřešil za volantem, zatímco plánujeme zavraždit mého otce.“

               „Máš pravdu, asi se to úplně nehodí.“ Na chvíli zmlknul, než dodal: „Děkuju, Viktore… za všechno.“

              Byl jsem rád, že jsem v tu chvíli nezapíchnul auto do svodidel. Posledních pár minut bylo až bizarních a pořád jsem trochu pochyboval, že se mi poděkování nezdálo. Počínající naději na lepší zítřky jsem chtěl vzdorovat, ale moc se mi to nedařilo.

 

Fjodorova slova se mi ani nestihla rozležet v hlavě, načež začal zvonit mobil. Sakra, vážně nemůžu mít chvilku klid? Ani pět minut?

              Hodil jsem očkem po displeji a zaklel, protože jsem na něm uviděl Nořino jméno.

               „Ona si prostě nedá pokoj,“ okomentoval zvonění Fjodor. Umlčel jsem ho pohledem a hovor přijal na handsfree.

               „Ahoj Viktore, co děláš?“ začala neutrálně.

               „Nic moc,“ zalhal jsem bez váhání, „co potřebuješ?“

               „Chtěla jsem se omluvit. Za to, jak jsem na tebe posledních pár dnů tlačila.“

               „Dobře… díky?“ odpověděl jsem, nejistý, co hovorem sleduje.

               „Myslím, že jsem na něco přišla,“ pokračovala a bylo zřejmé, že půjde o něco zásadního.

               „Na co?“

               „Dostala jsem od kolegů tip na bývalé krajské velitelství v Olomouci. Zítra tam pošlu někoho z našich na obhlídku, a jestli jsme se trefili, zásahovka už si poradí.“

               „To… to je skvělá zpráva!“ zmohl jsem se po chvilce lapání po dechu.

               „Je. S trochou štěstí už bude zítra touhle dobou po všem.“

               „No, uvěřím, až uvidím,“ ušklíbnul jsem se. „A já teda nemusím zítra vstávat?“ Chtěl jsem hovor ukončit co nejdřív, ale ještě o hodně víc jsem netoužil udělat cokoliv podezřelého.

               „Zavolám ti, jakmile budu mít zprávy z Olomouce, ale jo, zatím počkáme.“

               „Dobře. Díky za zavolání.“

               „Jasně. Věděla jsem, že to budeš chtít vědět. Jenom… myslíš, že bys to mohl Fidovi říct až zítra? Nerada bych, aby se pokusil o nějakou hloupost.“

               „Jo, počkám,“ přitakal jsem.

               „Dobrou noc, Viktore, snad se ti bude spát trochu líp.“

               „Určitě bude. Děkuju, Noro,“ slyšel jsem, jak zavěsila, a ze srdce mi spadnul obrovský balvan.

               „Tak Fido,“ řekl Fjodor a válel tu zkratku na jazyku jako zvláště peprnou urážku.

               „Fajn přezdívka, ne? Klidně bych ti tak mohl říkat,“ žertoval jsem, ale nedokázal jsem dát do nadsázky dost přesvědčivosti.

               „Vyrval bych ti jazyk,“ otočil se na mě se širokým a hodně děsivým úsměvem. Raději jsem předstíral soustředění na řízení.

 

Do Olomouce jsme dorazili kolem půlnoci a zaparkovali pár bloků od našeho cíle. Ulice byly dobře osvětlené, tiché a pusté. Po cestě jsme se s Fjodorem drželi blízko u sebe, ale spíš instinktivně než vědomým rozhodnutím. Prošli jsme několika ulicemi a nakonec zabočili do jedné o poznání nuznější. Lampy v ní byly dál od sebe, jedna dokonce nesvítila vůbec.

              Dlouho jsem Fjodora neviděl tak soustředěného, jako ten večer. Byl napnutý jak struna, připravený vystartovat na prvního podezřelého člověka. Ale naštěstí k tomu nedostal příležitost. Na ulicích byl klid a od cíle už nás dělila jen jedna zatáčka.

              Stará a kdysi nepochybně impozantní budova z přelomu devatenáctého století skutečně vypadala zralá na demolici. Obtékaly ji plechové zábrany se zákazy vstupu, výhružkami hlídacími psy i nebezpečím úrazu. Coby vchod sloužila brána z pletiva, která byla dost široká na dodávku: Visel na ní těžký řetěz opatřený bytelným visacím zámkem, ale něco podobného nás nemohlo zastavit.

              Kus kovu se pod náporem Fjodorovy moci roztekl a řetěz sklouzl na zem. V panujícím tichu bylo jeho řinčení skoro ohlušující. Klidně jsme si s sebou mohli vzít tlampač a nahlas se představit, protože jestli uvnitř budovy skutečně někdo byl, už o nás věděl. Zátarasy dům neobepínaly nijak těsně a před vchodem byl poměrně prostorný plácek porostlý plevelem. Problém nastal u hlavních dveří, nesmlouvavě zatlučených širokými prkny.

               „Podíváme se kolem, jestli nenajdeme lepší cestu. Nechci dělat větší rozruch, než je úplně nutné,“ rozhodl Fjodor a vydal se doprava. Pomyslel jsem si, že na to už je trochu pozdě, ale nahlas nic neřekl. Míjeli jsme okna – zatlučená, stejně jako dveře, a už se zdálo, že nepochodíme. Obhlídku navíc komplikovala tma, protože dosah lamp nebyl nejlepší.

              Vzadu, přesně na opačné straně budovy byly ale další dveře. Menší, jednokřídlé a sotva visící v pantech. Vešli jsme do chladivé temnoty prodchnuté zatuchlinou, plísní a prachem. Cítil jsem jemné pnutí a uvědomil si, že v budově musely být ochranné pečetě, stejně jako na centrále Úřadu, ale nikdo je neudržoval a většina z nich se časem zkrátka odrolila spolu s omítkou. Co zbylo, nestálo za řeč. Pod pečetěmi jsem ale cítil ještě něco jiného. Zvláštního a nepatřičného.

               „Ostří je někde tady,“ tiše odpověděl Fjodor na moji nevyslovenou otázku.

              Neváhal jsem a vytvořil kolem nás štít. Ne zrovna silný, ale ani nijak náročný na udržování. Potřeboval jsem šetřit síly.

              Šli jsme úplně potmě a velmi potichu. Nepotřeboval jsem oči, abych věděl, jak je Fjodor ostražitý. A sám jsem nebyl o moc klidnější. Pak jsme uslyšeli zašramocení. Fjodor se zastavil. Z pozice za jeho zády jsem neviděl nic, ale před námi problesknul oheň. V nose mě pošimral smrad škvařené srsti a spáleného masa.

               „Potkan,“ ušklíbnul se Fjodor nevzrušeně a pokračoval v cestě.

              Doufal jsem, že na mrtvolku nestoupnu, a šel dál ve Fjodorových stopách.

Vešli jsme do jedné z obvodových místností: světlo pouliční lampy propouštěné v úzkých pruzích mezi prkny na oknech nebylo zrovna ideální, ale odhalilo postavu opírající se o vzdálenější zeď. Neznámý promluvil plynnou němčinou. Na chvilku jsem si říkal, že půjde o někoho z Úřadu a že nás třeba Nora prokoukla.

              Pak se do naší obrany opřel led. Překvapilo mě, že jsem Talata nepoznal po hlase, ale on se vlastně se mnou nikdy moc nevybavoval. Urychleně jsem nad stávajícím štítem vytvořil ještě jeden a nalil do něj o něco víc magie. Fjodor se široce rozmáchl a rozpoutal kolem nás peklo. V naší malé bublině bylo všechno v pořádku, ale kolem se s řevem proháněly plameny, které s razancí malého tornáda rvaly z oken prkna a ze zdí zbývající omítku. Náhlý nápor světla mě na moment oslepil.

              Jak rychle se objevily, tak také plameny zmizely, a kouř se zvířeným prachem a žhavým popelem prosvěcovala pouliční oranžová lampa v docela efektní podívané. Bez prken na oknech světla výrazně přibylo. Hodil jsem očkem po Fjodorovi, který nespouštěl pohled z místa, kde naposledy viděl Talata.

              Do štítu se zakousl déšť ostře vyhlížejících ledových úlomků. Kusy však po jeho okrajích s hlasitým skřípěním sjížděly dolů. Útok vypadal hrozivě, ale ve skutečnosti nijak drsný nebyl.

              Totéž bohužel platilo pro ten Fjodorův, protože Talat byl pořád naživu.

               „Sundej ho, sakra,“ zavrčel jsem polohlasem.

              Neodpověděl, ale snad si moji výtku vzal k srdci, protože tentokrát strávil tvarováním svojí moci podstatně více času. Talat na nás dorážel menšími útoky, které sice moje obranná kouzla poškozovaly, ale nebyly dost silné, aby je zničily. Netušil jsem, proč nás šetří, rozhodně byl schopný oba mé štíty rozštípat tak na dvě rány.

              Zato Fjodor se konečně začal potit. Neviděl jsem mu do tváře, ale přesto jsem si dovedl představit jeho výraz naprostého soustředění. Myslel jsem, že máme vyhráno, ale pak mě ohlušila rána, která přišla z nečekaného směru - něco mi vrazilo do zad. Bolest se přihlásila jen s drobným zpožděním, ale zato měla obludně rychlý nástup. Z hrdla se mi vydral výkřik, který bych nezastavil, ani kdybych stokrát chtěl.

              Sklouznul jsem očima na svůj hrudník a pohled na krev prosakující tričkem mě překvapil. Možná právě navzdory vší té bolesti se můj mozek přeladil na přísně racionální vyhodnocení situace: nezasáhla mě kletba, ale výstřel.

              Chtěl jsem se otočit a postavit se té svini čelem, ale namísto toho jsem zavrávoral. Zalapal jsem po dechu a bolest rostla. Místnost mi tmavla před očima, i když lampa před domem určitě svítila pořád stejně. Na okamžik jsem zachytil Fjodorův šokovaný a zděšený pohled. Pak jsem se poroučel k zemi a mimo vědomí ještě dřív, než jsem mu stihnul říct, jak špatný nápad je otočit se zády k Talatovi, když už nás nechráním.

 

Nevzpomínám si, co se dělo potom. Probudil jsem se ale v naprosté tmě. Vlastně mě překvapilo, že jsem se vůbec probudil, ale nebyla to zrovna výhra. Znehybněný magií a s kouzlem zastřeným hlasem jsem chvilku panikařil, uvězněný uvnitř svojí hlavy. Mohl jsem jen dýchat a mrkat, nic víc kouzlo nedovolilo. Hrudník mi svírala ostrá, pulzující bolest a byla mi zima, která v okolním vlhku zalézala pod kůži.

              Upínal jsem se myšlenkami k Fjodorovi. Doufal jsem, že není mrtvý, a snažil se přijít s důvody, které by moje přání podložily. Proč by zabíjeli jeho a mě nechali naživu? Navíc, Talat na nás nešel silou, určitě nás chtěl živé. Ostatně i střelec mě klidně mohl trefit do hlavy, a zbavit se mě tak rychle a spolehlivě. Myšlenky se mi stočily od Fjodora právě ke střelci. Zbraň totiž musela být někoho z Úřadu, protože sehnat mimo jeho zbrojírnu munici schopnou proniknout magickým štítem je zatraceně těžké. Přemýšlel jsem, kdo mi vpadnul do zad. Müller? Černý? Nebo jich bylo víc?

              V místnosti někdo rozsvítil a já před oslňující září zavřel oči. Poblíž jsem zaslechl někoho mluvit německy, ale nerozuměl jsem mu ani slovo. Pak se jeden z dvojice začal vzdalovat a druhý šel naopak ke mně. Nemohl jsem ani otočit hlavou a pocit bezmoci ve mně sílil s každým blížícím se krokem.

               „Ahoj Viktore. Říkal jsem si, kdy se setkáme,“ ozvalo se po mé pravici a mně ztuhla krev v žilách. Ten hlas ve mně vyvolal spoustu nepříjemných a hodně starých vzpomínek. Šok mě sevřel pevněji než medvědí past. Můj fotr totiž sice nebyl nebezpečnější než Talat, ale hrůza a odpor, které do mě v mládí zasel, byly mnohem mocnější.

               „Co jsem udělal špatně, Viktore?“ spustil teatrálně. Byl úplně stejný, jako když jsem ho viděl naposledy, před nějakými skoro dvaceti lety. Tedy, minimálně zněl stejně, a mlel pořád stejné blbosti.

              „Vždycky ses měl dobře, bylo o tebe postaráno, měls hezky našlápnuto. A pak jsi jednoho dne přišel, že seš nadanej. A že chceš být mág. Všechno jsi tím zničil, víš to? Nejdřív svůj život, pak, když jsem tě vyhodil, tak i moje manželství. Byls takovej parchant nevděčnej, měl jsem ti rovnou zakroutit krkem. Ale jak se říká, boží mlýny melou pomalu, zato jistě.“

              Někde v polovině jeho proslovu mě přešel strach a vystřídal ho vztek. Strašně rád bych tomu hajzlovi jednu vrazil. Co jednu – s potěšením bych mu zašlapal ksicht do podlahy.

               „Klidně by to mohlo být boží znamení. Potřeboval jsem jenom Naryškina, ale tys přišel s ním jako ovečka na porážku. A víš co? Moc se mi to hodí. Naryškin má v Radě pár kontaktů, ale jestli s Ostřím chytíme Karneho žáka a chráněnce? Z toho se nevykroutí. Děkuju ti, Viktore. Možná ti nakonec i odpustím, co se tehdy stalo. Nakonec, byls ještě dítě.“

              S tím zamířil pryč.

              Jeho monolog mi nedával smysl. Můj otec vlastně ani moc při smyslech nezněl.

              Dál jsem zíral na strop: Byl blízko, cihlový a s klenbou. Odhadoval jsem, že jsme ve sklepě, ale nevěděl jsem, jestli mi ta informace k něčemu je. Snažil jsem se přelít svoji magii do konečků prstů v bláhové naději, že bych s nimi pak třeba dokázal pohnout a přerušil tak rituální kruh, ve kterém jsem se nepochybně nacházel. Jenže to bylo jako v Rosenkreuzu: magie mi prokluzovala mezi prsty jako písek. Poutací kruh, ve kterém jsem se nacházel, musel být promyšlenější, když ovlivňoval i moji moc, nejen tělo. Zimu jsem po nějaké době přestal vnímat a stejně tak jsem už nebojoval s nehybností – zkrátka jsem ji přijal, protože nic jiného mi ani nezbývalo.

 

Probral mě kopanec do žeber, což kromě mého mozku probudilo i zranění. Kdybych mohl, asi bych vykřiknul, ale místo toho jsem se jen schoulil na bok. Došlo mi, že se můžu hýbat, ale hlas mi nevrátili.

               „Jsi vzhůru,“ řekl Talat špatnou angličtinou. Jako kdybych mu mohl odpovědět.

               „To je dobře, konečně můžeme začít. Tvůj tatík chtěl, aby ses díval, až zabiju Naryškina. Prej by sis z toho mohl vzít ponaučení. Můžu ti slíbit, že to bude mít dlouhý a bolestivý, tak si to koukej užít,“ popadnul mě za paži, vytáhnul na nohy, které mi po kdoví kolikahodinovém ležení na studené podlaze moc nesloužily, a začal mě vléct za sebou. Mimoděk jsem si všimnul, že mám kolem zranění na hrudníku tenkou, ale souvislou vrstvu zmrzlé krve. Talat měl zjevně dost svéráznou představu o první pomoci, namísto nějakého léčení mi jen zastavil krvácení. Ani tu svinskou bolest led nijak moc netišil. O nezdravém hvízdavém zvuku provázejícím moje nádechy bych se raději ani nezmiňoval.

              Odvedl mě bludištěm chodeb a sklepních místností do jedné prostornější, na jejíž podlaze byl vykreslený nejkomplikovanější rituální kruh, jaký jsem kdy v životě viděl. Vnější obvod protínaly vrcholky troj, čtyř a pětiúhelníků, některé ze stran obrazců byly popsané runami, jiné enošštinou, nechyběla ani azbuka a zahlédl jsem i nějakou hebrejštinu. Za jiných okolností bych takové dílo snad i obdivoval.

              Uprostřed kruhu stál stůl, a na stole zcela klidně ležel Fjodor. Pak jsem si všimnul dalších křídových čar přímo na stole, kvůli kterým se Rus nemohl hýbat, stejně jako před chvílí já. Pokusil jsem se Talatovi vytrhnout. Stačilo porušit jedinou čáru poutacího kruhu, a Fjodor už by si určitě poradil. Jenže jsem byl ztuhlý a zesláblý. Talat mě problému zpacifikoval, ruce mi spoutal za zády několika plastovými pásky a nakonec mě přivázal k trubce od topení. Fjodor byl tak blízko... a stejně nemohl být dál.

              Museli mít celou past pečlivě připravenou. Možná jsem byl paranoidní, ale napadlo mě, jestli v ní neměl prsty i Alexej. Vždyť to on nás přivedl na tuhle stopu. Nechal se přiotrávit, aby přitáhnul naši pozornost, a v papírech zůstalo právě tolik indicií, aby nasměrovaly pátrání správným směrem. Černému se pak stačilo jen nachystat a trpělivě počkat, než mu vběhneme do náruče. Dohnalová říkala, že k rituálu je potřeba Stará krev, a jestli ji měl Alexej, měl ji i Fjodor. Proto ho Černý potřeboval.

              Talat se naklonil k Fjodorovi a promluvil na něj, ale příliš tiše, než abych ho slyšel. Fjodor mu nemohl odpovídat, ale Talata taková drobnost zajímala asi stejně, jako před chvílí mého otce. Dokonce se, soudě podle tónu a hlasitosti, dokázal samomluvou vytočit. Nebylo těžké odhadnout, jak moc si užívá svoji převahu. Chytil Fjodora pod krkem a na moment jsem myslel, že ho uškrtí. Držel ho dost dlouho, ale nakonec pustil. Naneštěstí se uměl ovládat, jinak bych snad trochu doufal, jestli v touze po rychlé odplatě kruh načrtaný na stole neporuší sám.

              Pak sklep ztichnul, než Talat začal zaříkávat. Neznal jsem ani ruštinu, kterou přednášel, ani intonaci. Zaklínání sice bylo výjimečně dlouhé, ale nedělo se během něj nic zajímavého – do té doby, než Talat vytáhnul z pouzdra Půlnoční ostří. Čerň čepele byla absolutní, všepohlcující a trochu hypnotická. Skoro jako kdyby přetékala fyzické hranice. Nedokázal jsem z ní spustit oči.

              Když Talat artefakt pozvedl nad svoji hlavu, vytrhnul jsem se z transu a v návalu čistého děsu si uvědomil, co se chystá udělat. Pokusil jsem se osvobodit: škubal jsem rukama v naději, že snad plast povolí, ale držel pevně. Rozhodně lépe než kůže na mých zápěstích. Přestal jsem, když Talat prudce spustil ruce a zabodl ostří do Fjodorova hrudníku. Ticho, které se přelilo místností, bylo mnohem horší, než kdyby Fjodor řval z plných plic.

              Udělal jsem jediné, co jsem v danou chvíli dokázal – natáhl jsem k Fjodorovi svoji magii. Bylo to jako držet někoho za ruku, zatímco ho zaživa trhají vlci, ale víc jsem nabídnout nemohl. Aspoň nebyl sám, jakkoliv mizerná útěcha to byla. Cítil jsem, jak umírá, a vnímal jsem jeho strach i bolest. Držel jsem se jeho magie křečovitě a zoufale, ale postupně se vytrácela. Jeho moc slábla a s ní i on sám. Přece nemohl skončit takhle! Odolával smrti přes čtyři sta šedesát let a teď by měl umřít? Mně před očima? Absurdní!

              Znovu jsem se vzepřel plastu, který se mi zařezával do zápěstí… se stejně nicotným výsledkem. I kdybych se osvobodil, stále jsem byl umlčený. A ani s fungujícími hlasivkami bych ho nejspíš nezachránil. Fjodorovu magii už jsem vnímal jen jako nejasný otisk a moje moc pomalu, ale jistě začala klouzat zpátky. Neměla se čeho držet.

 

Fjodor byl pryč.

              To zjištění ve mně vyleptalo hlubokou temnou propast. V očích jsem cítil slzy, ale vnímal jsem je jen vzdáleně. Fjodor byl možná tajnůstkářský sebestředný šmejd, ale taky jsem v něm vždycky našel zastání a oporu. Mnohokrát mě zklamal, ale nikdy nezradil. Od začátku celého tohohle podělaného případu se stala hromada šíleností, ale taky jsme si k sobě s Fjodorem byli blíž než kdy předtím. Vážně jsem věřil, že až ostří najdeme a vyčistí se vzduch, tak třeba, možná, přijdou i lepší zítřky pro nás dva. Možná bych potom našel odvahu říct mu, co pro mě znamená.

              Bolest se slila se znovunalezeným hněvem. Nenáviděl jsem Talata, Černého, Úřad i svou vlastní slabost. A nenáviděl jsem magii. Vždyť k čemu mi je, když nedokážu zachránit člověka, na kterém mi záleží?!

               „Opravdu?“ uslyšel jsem Cerův hlas.

              Prudce jsem škubnul hlavou. Stál vedle mě, opřený o zeď a zamyšleně si mě prohlížel. Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli si ze mě dělá prdel, ale samozřejmě jsem nemohl.

              Nic neudělal, vlastně myslím, že ani nemrknul, ale celá místnost najednou zkrátka zhasla. Nejdřív jsem podezříval prasklou žárovku, ale pak se v černočerné tmě objevila světlá tečka následovaná v rychlém sledu bezpočtem dalších. Uvědomil jsem si, že se neobjevují jen v prostoru nebo na zdech, ale i na podlaze. Pak mi ze zápěstí mizela pouta a já přepadl dopředu. Čekal jsem kolizi se studenou špinavou podlahou sklepa, ale místo toho se mi dostalo jen prázdného prostoru, který mi připadal obrovský.

               „Fascinující,“ ozval se tmou a prázdnem Cerův hlas. Uvědomil jsem si, že kromě pout zmizelo i zakletí, které mě připravilo o hlas. Tlak, který mi do té chvíle svíral hrdlo, zmizel. Protože pryč bylo celé moje tělo. Cítil jsem se zvláštně a vzhledem k okolnostem nepřirozeně klidný. Jako kdyby všechny moje emoce najednou odtekly.

               „Cere?“

               „Ne, takhle mě jen připodobnila tvá mysl. S Cerem jsme si v jistých ohledech podobní, jen já jsem podstatně starší a, abych tak řekl, ne úplně hmotný. Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, k čemu se tu schyluje... a přišel jsem se podívat, jak se otvírá brána do jiného vesmíru.“

               „Proč jsi nic neudělal? Mohl jsi Talata zastavit.“ Věděl jsem, že bych měl zuřit, ale mluvil jsem klidně a neutrálně a stejně se i cítil. Ať už jsem se bavil s čímkoliv, muselo mě to ovlivňovat způsobem, jaký jsem ještě nezažil.

               „Podobné zásahy mi nepřísluší, z větší části jsem jen pozorovatel. Rituál byl proveden se všemi náležitostmi a brána je otevřená. Co vidíš kolem sebe, je jiný svět. Dokonce i já si tady připadám nicotný, a kdybych tě neutišil, mohl bys ztratit vůli žít.“

               „Ale proč já? Neprovedl jsem rituál, ani… ani oběť. Proč jsem tady?“ svá vlastní slova jsem slyšel jen v myšlenkách, ale víc zjevně nebylo potřeba.

               „Právě proto. Za oběť musí být poskytnuta protiváha, ale komu, už rituál ani ostří neovlivní. Já mohu.“

               „Nikdy jsem o nic podobného nestál.“

               „Není to dar, čaroději, ale splátka dluhu.“

               „Jediný, kdo mi něco dluží, je Talat.“

               „Ten dluh nevznikl vůči tobě, ale vůči tvému vesmíru. Ovšem jak tě kdysi učil tvůj mentor, magie se nedá ovládnout, jakkoli se o to někdo stále pokouší… Výsledky takového snažení obvykle neodpovídají představám dotyčných a tenhle nebude výjimkou.“

               „Nedá se ovládat, ale ty to dovedeš? Co jsi zač?“

               „Já ji neovládám, jen usměrňuji. Podobně jako ty, jen v mnohonásobně větším měřítku. Je čas, aby ses vrátil, kam patříš, čaroději.“

              Nedostal jsem příležitost odpovědět. Hvězdy kolem mě se rozzářily s podstatně větší intenzitou a já měl pocit, že se mi vědomí rozpustilo v prostoru. I bez těla jsem vnímal chladnoucí nekonečno, i bez očí viděl vzdálené galaxie a mlhoviny. Zapomněl jsem svoje jméno, z hlavy se mi vypařily vzpomínky, ztratil jsem lidskost a na moment splynul s podstatou existence. Smířený se vším jsem se vším stal. Mohl uplynout okamžik, nebo taky tisíc let, nepoznal bych rozdíl.

              Pak hvězdy pohasly, mlhoviny vybledly a galaxie se ztratily ve tmě. Přestal jsem být vším a byl zase jen Viktorem. Jedním bezvýznamným pražským mágem. Návrat ke smrtelnosti podtrhnul můj pád obličejem na zem – a teď už mě před nárazem nic nezachránilo. Zmatení vystřídala fyzická bolest a překotná lavina emocí.

 

V černočerné tmě mi přišlo, že musely uběhnout celé věky, ale Talat stál pořád sehnutý nad Fjodorem a čekal. Tentokrát mi bylo jasné na co: rituál nikdy neměl přivést zpět Starou krev v podobě jejích původních nositelů. Odměnou za obětování Fjodora měla být surová moc, jakou Stará krev disponovala. A někdo tam nahoře zkrátka rozhodl, že ji dostanu já. Přesně jak mi v mládí vtloukal do hlavy Cer: kdo si hraje se silami, jaké mu nepřísluší, zaplatí za své ambice krví. Talat si na sebe upletl bič, a já se hodlal postarat o to, aby litoval.

              Zmerčil mě a oči se mu rozšířily nefalšovaným překvapením, když zjistil, že už nejsem spoutaný. Rukama začal tvarovat svůj led, ale neměl šanci kouzlo dokončit. Potravní řetězec se změnil, a on už nebyl na jeho vrcholu. Máchnul jsem rukou – jen tak ledabyle, důležitý byl úmysl. Gesta pro mě byla jen zpřesněním, ne kouzlem samotným. Talat vykřikl a přitiskl si pravou dlaň k hrudníku, jako by ji chtěl uchránit před dalším zraněním. Se zlomeným zápěstím toho už každopádně moc nevyčaruje.

              Další myšlenka, další úmysl, další výkřik, tentokrát doprovázený něčím, co mohla být nadávka, zatímco se kácel na zem. Rozdrtil jsem mu koleno a utrpení, které jsem mu četl v bolestí zkřivené tváři, mi jen dodalo víc sil.

               „Jak?“ vyštěkl mezi prudkými nádechy těžkou angličtinou.

               „Magie není tvoje děvka, zmrde,“ došel jsem k němu blíž. Bylo znát, že anglicky moc často nemluví, ale koho to zajímalo. Asi pochopil, co jsem mu chtěl říct. V očích se mu totiž mihnul strach a párkrát jen naprázdno zalapal po dechu, než promluvil znovu.

               „Zabiješ mě? Za to, že díky mně seš konečně skutečnej mág a ne nějaká ubohá troska? Máš v sobě Starou krev, můžeš skoro cokoliv, stačí, aby sis to přál!“

               „Nepřeju si nic víc než tě zabít,“ zachroptěl jsem. Kvůli poraněnému hrudníku se mi špatně dýchalo a bolest mi přišla stále horší. Neměl jsem na ni ale čas.

              Další útok mi vysloveně uklouznul: Zkrátka jsem se neovládl a pak jsem zřetelně slyšel praskot žeber, než zanikl v hrozném řevu. Upřímně jsem doufal, že ještě nezkapal, protože jsem měl v plánu ho zabít jinak. Lusknul jsem prsty a žebra srovnal do jejich původní polohy, srůst jsem je ale nenechal.

              Moc, která mi spadla do klína, byla stejnou měrou děsivá jako nádherná. Připadal jsem si, jako bych měl celý život zlomenou ruku, a teprve teď mi z ní sundali sádru. Sice byla atrofovaná a prozatím se nehodila na jemnou práci, ale pořád to byla moje ruka. Instinktivně jsem věděl, jak s ní zacházet, i když budu potřebovat cvik k jejímu úplnému zvládnutí.

              V mysli jsem mu sevřel hrdlo a pevně stiskl. Talat přede mnou zasípal a zdravou rukou si chytil krk, jako kdyby se snad mohl bránit. Nechal jsem ho chvilku cukat, dokud nezačal modrat. Povolil jsem.

               „Co po mně chceš?!“ zasípal, skoro mu ani nebylo rozumět.

              Neodpověděl jsem, protože nic z toho, co jsem chtěl, mi Talat nemohl dát. Nechal jsem jeho hrudník znovu roztříštit a tentokrát se neobtěžoval kontrolovat, jestli ostré úlomky zasáhnou něco důležitého. Nezáleželo na tom, protože prvotní vztek ze mě pomalu vyprchával a týrání toho zkurvysyna mi nepřinášelo ani zdaleka takové uspokojení, v jaké jsem doufal. Přikoval jsem ho k podlaze a otočil se zády. Vstříc Fjodorovi.

              Měl zavřené oči, a kdybych se chtěl trýznit, zkoušel bych si nalhat, že jen spí. Vinou spoutání měl ve tváři klid, jako by ani neumíral v bolestech a strachu. Zajel jsem mu rukou do vlasů a naklonil se nad něj pro poslední polibek. Neřekl jsem mu nic, protože to nemělo smysl. Zasloužil si víc než provinilé vyznání šeptané do hluchých uší.

              Talat se začal vzpouzet až ve chvíli, kdy si všiml, že držím ostří. Bylo chladné, chladnější, než být mělo. Brněla mě z něj ruka a zároveň se od artefaktu moje moc znatelně odtahovala. Jako by s ním nechtěla nic mít. Nedivil jsem se.

              Talat neměl šanci a jeho konec jsem si nijak neužíval. Prostě už jsem jen chtěl, aby zdechnul, a já mohl odejít. Aspoň měl tolik slušnosti, a tak málo magie v sobě, že to zvládnul rychle. Bez rituálu se jednalo jen o opravdu hnusnou vraždu bez jakékoliv magické dohry, ale bylo mi to fuk. Byl jsem rád, že se Černý neukázal. Sice jsem se mohl vymlouvat na zranění, a návaly slabosti, které se v posledních minutách nepříjemně stupňovaly, ale Fjodor měl pravdu. I kdybych byl úplně v pořádku, akorát bych mu rozbil hubu. Zabít bych svého otce nedokázal.

              Pokusil jsem se dát dohromady svoje zranění, ale sotva jsem začal, málem jsem omdlel. Zjevně i se svojí novou mocí jsem měl nějaké hranice. Zbývala mi jen jediná možnost.

              Popadl jsem jednu z kříd, kterými Talat nakreslil na podlahu rituální kruh, a o kus dál načrtal svůj vlastní.

              Přivolal jsem Cera skrz přísahu, kterou mi složil coby můj mentor. Jediný způsob, jak skutečně zajistit, aby přišel okamžitě a řádně nasraný. Tak se i stalo. Už se skoro ptal, co se stalo, když mu oči padly na Fjodora. Sklouzl pohledem na zem, kde jsem nechal ležet Talata, a pak se vrátil ke mně. Předal jsem mu ostří, které bylo stále stejně chladné a hluboce černé.

              Cer neřekl nic. Jen mi položil ruku na rameno a vzal mě domů. K sobě domů, do Dejvic. Přitisknul mi dlaň na čelo a než mi došlo, co chce dělat, zbavil mě vědomí.


	12. Chapter 12

Probudil jsem se v posteli – jen v trenkách, bolavý a dezorientovaný. Chvilku jsem se rozkoukával, než mi došlo, že ležím v Cerově bytě. Pak se přese mě všechno převalilo se silou přílivové vlny. Zvedl se mi žaludek a na záchod jsem dovrávoral jen o fous.

            Tajně jsem doufal, že se mi všechno vážně jen zdálo. Že jsem se ožral, přitáhl k Cerovi a měl noční můru. Nebylo by to poprvé. Jenže barvy v mém okolí byly o trochu výraznější, obrysy předmětů ostřejší a vzduch kolem mě se jemně, takřka nepostřehnutelně chvěl všudypřítomnou magií. Říkal jsem si, že jsem třeba předchozí večer zkusil nějaké drogy, ačkoliv jsem nikdy dřív takové potřeby neměl. Jenže když jsem se chtěl poškrábat na prsou, nahmatal jsem jizvu – její tvar a umístění přesně korespondovaly s mými „nevzpomínkami“. Neožral jsem se, ani nezfetoval. Všechno, co si vybavuju, se stalo. Měl jsem Starou krev, o kterou jsem se nikoho neprosil, a přišel jsem o Fjodora, o kterého jsem nikdy přijít nechtěl.

            Spláchnul jsem a sedl si na prkýnko v bláhové naději, že se jen vydýchám a bude mi líp. Leda hovno. Po pár minutách jsem to vzdal, ošplíchnul si tvář a otevřel dveře. V předsíni stál Cer. Opřený o futra zjevně čekal, až vyjdu sám.

             „Promiň. Jen se dám trochu dohromady a vypadnu,” prohodil jsem. Zněl jsem chraplavě a slabě, skoro bych ani nepoznal vlastní hlas.

             „To nemyslíš vážně,” zněla jeho odpověď.

             „Mám svůj byt, nemusím ti tu otravovat vzduch svým zoufalstvím,” pokusil jsem se usmát, ale asi z toho vyšel jen nehezký škleb.

            Cer nic neřekl, přišel ke mně a přitiskl si mě k sobě ve stejně silném objetí, jako kdysi, když mě rodiče vyhodili z domova. Nezmohl jsem se na nic. Neopětoval jsem jeho objetí, nezačal jsem brečet ani křičet. Cítil jsem jen nekonečnou šeď a nepopsatelné prázdno.

             „Pár dnů tady zůstaneš. Aspoň do doby, než… si trochu zvykneš.” Věděl jsem dobře, co ve skutečnosti chtěl říct. Dokud se nesmířím s Fjodorovou… ach, bohové, ani ve svojí hlavě jsem to nedokázal domyslet.

 

Poslechl jsem a zůstal u Cera. Krom jeho slov mě vždycky z úvah o odchodu spolehlivě vyléčilo připomenutí, že u mě doma jsou Fjodorovy věci a nekonečná samota. Tolikrát odjel, měsíce jsem o něm neslyšel, a ani nevěděl, jestli je pořád naživu. Jenže teď to bylo jiné, teď už jsem neměl žádnou naději na jeho návrat.  

            Prvních pár dnů si vlastně ani moc nepamatuju. Zkoušel jsem číst, dívat se na televizi, projíždět internet, ale dřív nebo později jsem stejně pohledem skončil zakousnutý někde mimo realitu. Cer upustil od svého workoholismu a věnoval se mi: párkrát mě zkoušel přemluvit ke studiu magie, prý bych se měl začít učit zacházet se svojí novou mocí. Ale já ho zase a znovu odmítal. Málo věcí jsem si přál víc než na svoji magii zapomenout. Jenže s ní není nic jednoduché. Talatovi jsem řekl, že magie není jeho děvka, a nebyla ani moje. Občas jsem se ale zapomněl a udělal něco nechtě. Nic vážného, přesto jsem si uvědomoval, že Cer má pravdu. Provádět věci pouhou myšlenkou bylo příliš snadné.

 

Pár dnů se přehouplo v týden, pak dva. Čas pro mě v tom období plynul jinak. Sléval se a táhl jako žhavá ocel, a bolest ve mně zůstávala pořád stejně palčivá a čerstvá. Vnímal jsem Cerovy stále častější starostlivé pohledy, ale hrát před ním zlepšení by stejně nemělo smysl.

             „Půlnoční ostří jsem osobně zničil. Nikdy ani nemělo vzniknout,” promluvil do ticha jednoho slunečného odpoledne. Dech mi v plicích ztěžknul a já raději odvrátil pohled. Neptal jsem se na ostří, ani na případ. A už vůbec ne na svého otce. Jenže když už Cer začal, nedokázal jsem dál mlčet.

             „Měl jsem Fjodora zastavit. Měl jsem Noře říct, co chystá,” vyslovil jsem slova, která se mi honila hlavou už dlouho.

             „Aby Úřad získal ostří zpátky?“ podivil se Cer.

             „Co je mi po tom? Kdybychom nejeli sami, mohl Fjodor ještě žít.”

             „Viktore, oba dobře víme, že kdyby ses ho pokusil zastavit, zkrátka by jel bez tebe. A jakkoliv nerad to uslyšíš, Fjodor se rozhodl správně,” mluvil nekonečně trpělivě a jediný pohyb z jeho strany představovalo občasné mrknutí. Věnoval mi celou svou pozornost.

             „Jo? Správně pro koho?”

             „Pro všechny. Ostří nepatří lidem do rukou - sám jsi viděl, co dokáže.”

             „Víš Cere, občas se ptám sám sebe, k čemu vlastně Rada je? Určitě jste mohli Černého vyčmuchat sami, zabít ho a ostří si prostě vzít. Ale neudělali jste nic!”

             „Viktore!” zvýšil hlas. Ne moc, ale u Cera nikdy nebylo potřeba víc. „Chápu tvou bolest, ale dokud jsi můj učedník, budeš se mnou jednat s respektem. Jestli jsem mohl udělat, co říkáš? Ano, mohl, a zničil bych křehké příměří, které s Úřadem máme. Jak dlouho by trvalo, než by si někteří z našich řad začali vykládat o lidské oběti, co myslíš? Jak dlouho, než někdo někde rozpoutá válku v něčím jménu? Než se objeví další Rasputin hlásající nadřazenost magicky nadaných? Stávající situace zajišťuje, aby si nikdo bez následků nemohl dělat, co chce. Fjodor dobře věděl, co je v sázce, a musel vědět, že riskuje život, navíc nejen svůj, ale i tvůj. Přesto se rozhodnul ve vyšším zájmu. To je hodné úcty, nikoliv zatracení.”

            Cerových moralizujících proslovů jsem si užil spoustu a jakkoliv jsem ve skrytu duše souhlasil, nedokázal jsem Fjodora odepsat jako mučedníka. Padlého hrdinu za vyšší princip. Pro mě byl mnohem víc a upřímně, vyšší principy jsem měl vždycky trochu na háku. Nevěřil jsem, že by se svět bez Fjodorovy oběti přestal točit. Možná by se jednou, dvakrát zadrhnul, ale pak by se zkrátka uspořádal trochu jinak.

             „Řeknu mu to, až mu někdy ponesu kytky na hrob. Jestli teda zjistím, kde je,” odsekl jsem. Ani nevím, co s Fjodorovým tělem udělali. Snad zpopelnili a rozprášili. Možná vrátili Rusům a ti ho pochovali v nějaké honosné rodinné hrobce. Pod příjmením, jehož se už dávno zřekl. S minulostí, na kterou chtěl zapomenout. Cítil jsem, jak se mi svírá hrdlo.

             „Co bys obětoval, kdybys ho mohl přivést zpátky?” promluvil Cer po chvíli dusného ticha.

             „Musíš do toho ještě sypat sůl, Cere?” odpověděl jsem, ale nezněl ani naštvaně, jen lhostejně. Zadíval jsem se ven, kde se mezitím slunce schovalo za hutné černé mraky. Schylovalo se k pořádné letní bouřce. Bylo brzké odpoledne, ale Prahu zahalila tma.

             „Odpověz mi.”

             „Nic nemám, jako bys to nevěděl. Žádný skvělý artefakt, spoustu peněz… Mohl bych nabídnout sebe, ale k čemu by mi byl naživu, když já budu pod drnem?”

             „Máš něco mnohem cennějšího, Viktore,” naznačil a vysloužil si ode mě pochybovačný pohled. „Máš na své straně boha, nebo jsi už zapomněl?”

             „Kdybys mohl, už bys ho dávno přivedl. Občas se neshodneme, ale tohle bys mi neudělal. Nenechal bys mě týdny trpět.”

             „Možná udělal, kdyby byla cena opravdu vysoká,” našlapoval velice opatrně, ale ve svém stavu jsem podobným jemným nuancím nepřikládal důležitost, jakou zasloužily.

             „Promiň Cere, fakt se necítím na hádanky.”

             „Už jsem starý, a v posledních desetiletích můj vliv hodně zeslábl. Zažil jsem podobné výkyvy už mnohokrát, ale tenhle je jiný. Jiná doba má jiná božstva a pro mě už tady není místo.”

            Zbystřil jsem, ale pořád moc nechápal, co chce říct. Určitě nic dobrého, jinak by takhle nezastíral. Chvilku mlčel, než si přisedl vedle mě.

             „Kdysi bych ti mohl Fjodora vrátit a cenu za jeho život si dovolit, ale teď už ne. Jsi můj poslední učeň, věděl jsem to už ve chvíli, kdy jsem tě oslovil. Tehdy jsem jen netušil, jak málo času mi ve skutečnosti zbývá.”

             „Co se mi snažíš říct? Že umíráš? Nebylo smrti už dost?!” trochu mi na konci uklouznul hlas, ale k čertu s tím.

             „Pokud by bohové mohli umírat, tak ano. Už žiju velice dlouho, a teď je vlastně stejně vhodná doba pro odchod, jako jakákoliv jiná. Ale o tom jsem mluvit nechtěl. Hodně jsem v posledních dnech přemýšlel. Víš, nikdy jsi po mně nic nechtěl. Tedy, nic, co bych ti mohl splnit pouze já, ze své podstaty. I proto bych ti chtěl věnovat svůj poslední zázrak, pokud budeš souhlasit.” Musel na mě po lopatě, ale nakonec jsem přeci jen pochopil. A byl bych snad i raději, kdyby ne.

             „Mám obětovat tebe? Za Fjodora? Co to je, kurva, za volbu?!” I mým uším jsem zněl přiškrceně a zoufale. Neměl jsem sílu řešit něco takového. Prostě neměl. Chtěl jsem odejít, ale nedokázal jsem se ani zvednout.

             „Žádná, nad kterou bys musel přemýšlet.” Cer mluvil klidně, rozvážně. Stejným způsobem mi vždycky vysvětloval magii. „Víš, nikdy jsem úplně nesouhlasil s vaším vztahem, a Fjodorovi jsem svůj názor i několikrát řekl. Měl jsem strach, aby tě nevyužil a nezanechal v tobě příliš hluboké šrámy. Asi je vhodná chvíle uznat, že i bůh se může mýlit. Zasloužíte si jeden druhého, v dobrém a špatném smyslu, a já jsem ochoten vzdát se svého zbývajícího času, aby Fjodor mohl žít.” Pousmál se.

            Já nemohl.

             „Cere, něco takovýho přece nemůžu…” Až když mě jemně chytil za ruku, jsem si uvědomil, jak se třesu.

             „Vnímej to jako dar. Nemusíš se trápit hloupou vinou, protože žádnou neneseš. Chtěl bych ti Fjodora vrátit, protože já jsem tvoje minulost a v něm spočívá budoucnost.” Položil mi dlaň na tvář. Jakkoliv jsem Cera miloval, měl pravdu. Věděl jsem jasně, co chci, a ze stejného důvodu se mi ze sebe dělalo zle.

             „Chceš ho zpátky, Viktore?” zvedl mi hlavu, abych se mu musel podívat do očí. Do těch starých, hnědých očí, jejichž tíhu jsem nikdy neunesl. Tentokrát však ano, protože jsem ve svých rukách držel jeho život. Udělal pro mě hodně, a nikdy nechtěl nic výměnou. Dal mi vědomosti a domov, staral se o mě, když jsem byl ostatním ukradený, a vždycky mi naslouchal.

             „Chci,” přiznal jsem a po tvářích mi tekly slzy. První, od Fjodorovy smrti.

             „Budiž,” usmál se. Vlídně a hřejivě. Stejně jako když jsem ho potkal poprvé. Připadal jsem si jako v nějaké tragické hře. Můj vlastní otec mě připravil o muže, kterého jsem miloval. A teď jsem měl obětovat bytost, která mi byla otcem mnohem více, abych to mohl odčinit. Cer mi mnohokrát vyprávěl o rovnováze magie a vesmíru, ale myslím, že jsem ji nikdy na vlastní kůži nepocítil víc, než právě v ten moment. A už nikdy potom jsem ji nepřestal nenávidět.

             „Zavři oči, Viktore,” řekl mi tiše a já poslechl.

 

Nevím, kdy přesně jsem na tváři přestal cítit jeho ruku. Nevím ani, jak dlouho jsem seděl v potemnělém obýváku se zavřenýma očima a skutečně věřil, že už mi nic nezbylo. Pak se pohovka vedle mě prohnula pod další vahou. Nedokázal jsem otevřít oči, příliš jsem se bál.

             „Viktore,” zašeptal Fjodor a já nakonec odvahu našel.

            Seděli jsme tam dlouho, bez dalších slov. Chtěl bych říct, jak se v tu chvíli všechno projasnilo, slunce vyšlo a Cer si jen odskočil udělat čaj, ale nic takového se nestalo. Starý bůh mi věnoval svůj poslední zázrak, přesně jak slíbil.

 

Venku se spustil liják a sesadil z trůnu panující horko a dusno.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuhle kapitolu bych chtěl věnovat vám, kteří jste dočetli až sem.

Ke mně domů jsme se vrátili už téměř před měsícem, ale Fjodor se dosud neodhodlal mluvit o odjezdu do Ruska. S každým dalším dnem ale bylo jasnější, že se tomu tématu dlouho vyhýbat nemůžeme: Fjodor byl stále neklidnější a nepříjemnější, rozčilovaly ho maličkosti a mně pak lezl na nervy zase on.

            Přišel za mnou pár dnů po svém návratu a poděkoval mi, ale víc jsme se o Cerovi nebavili. Fjodor si dobře uvědomoval, co jsem pro něj obětoval, ale odmítal jsem ho tím vydírat. I kdybych na to náhodou měl žaludek, nemohl jsem čekat, že se změní na povel. Kdovíjak dlouho žil sám a byl zvyklý na svůj klid. Jenže i moje trpělivost měla své hranice, a Fjodor na ně začal narážet s drtivou pravidelností.

            Kousavá poznámka tady, malá rozepře támhle, a než jsem se nadál, plánoval jsem v duchu, jak bych mu mohl zakroutit krkem. Právě z takových úvah mě vytrhnul zvonek.

            Za dveřmi stála Nora v doprovodu vysoké, snědší a černovlasé čtyřicátnice – byla mi zvláštním způsobem povědomá, aniž bych si dokázal vybavit proč. Bez keců jsem je obě pustil dovnitř. Vlastně jsem byl za další společnost docela rád.

            Nora se zula, ještě v předsíni mi stiskla ruku a polohlasem popřála upřímnou soustrast. Poděkoval jsem. Jistěže o Cerovi věděla. Všichni zainteresovaní o jeho odchodu věděli. V posledních týdnech jsem proto vyřizoval hodně kondolenčních telefonátů od lidí, o kterých jsem v životě neslyšel. Pokud to vůbec lidé byli.

            Pak mi podala ruku i druhá žena. „Létó, pověřená zástupkyně Rady nejvyšších magických autorit ve věci pozůstalosti Cera Karneho,“ představila se. Létó… Proto mi byla povědomá. Naposledy jsem ji viděl před pár lety v Brně a nerozloučili jsme se zrovna v dobrém. Podle všeho si ale na moji neuctivost buď nevzpomínala, nebo ji nechtěla vytahovat.

            Dámy obsadily pohovku a poté, co odmítly nabídku něčeho k pití, usadil jsem se do křesla naproti. Fjodor zůstal opřený o obývákovou zeď.

            První se slova chopila Nora: „Jakkoliv mě to mrzí, nejdu jen na obyčejnou návštěvu. Některé záležitosti se zkrátka musí urovnat. S Cerovým odchodem je třeba vyřešit otázku jeho pozůstalosti, a pochopitelně také otázku tvého pověření ze strany Rady.“

            Měla samozřejmě pravdu, ale bylo to vlastně poprvé, co jsem si uvědomil praktické následky Cerova odchodu. Jedním z nich byl i fakt, že už jsem nebyl ničím chráněncem. Se svojí stávající mocí jsem ale ochranu stejně moc nepotřeboval.

             „Co se vůbec stalo s Dohnalovou a… zbytkem?“ zeptal jsem se Nory. Nehořel jsem zrovna touhou po detailech, ale potřeboval jsem nějaké rozuzlení. Jasnou a definitivní tečku. A když už jsem měl Noru po ruce, nebylo špatné využít příležitosti.

             „Nevím, kolik ti toho Cer řekl,“ začala nejistě.

             „Nic. Neptal jsem se.“

             „Vypovídal na tvém místě, což je sice krajně neobvyklé, ale z podstaty jeho titulu možné. Právě na základě tvého zprostředkovaného svědectví, spolu s důkazy zajištěnými během vyšetřování, došlo k udělení nejvyšších možných trestů.“

            Ani na vteřinu jsem nezapochyboval, že Cer si všechno potřebné vytahal z mých vzpomínek – pravděpodobně ještě tu noc, kdy se to celé podělalo. Nepřišlo mi divné, jaké má pochopení, i když se mě na nic nezeptal a já mu nic neřekl. S ním to tak bylo vždycky. Rozuměl jsem, proč mi o svědectví neřekl, ale stejně mě to trochu mrzelo. Poděkoval bych mu, protože mi svým činem ušetřil spoustu bolestivého vzpomínání.

             „Jak dopadl Černý?“ pokračoval jsem.

             „Neposloucháš, co ti říkám, Viktore,“ povzdychla si Nora. „Černý, Dohnalová, Müller, všem přišili magický terorismus, úkladnou vraždu, vraždu ve stádiu pokusu a spiknutí. Minulý týden byli všichni bez výjimky popraveni. Možná by ses mohl občas podívat na zprávy.“

            Její slova mě donutila vzhlédnout. Nečekal jsem, že by Úřad popravil svoje lidi. Spoustu let za katrem, jistě, ale trest smrti? Nikdy jsem neslyšel o nejvyšším trestu pro nenadaného člověka. I u mágů se jednalo o výjimku vyhrazenou těm největším zrůdám.

            Chvilku jsem musel třídit vlastní pocity a Nora mě naštěstí nechala. Pro Lukáše Černého jsem neměl nic než pohrdání. Když mě vyhodil z domu, dával jsem si ledacos za vinu, ale s tím byl dávno konec. Upřímně, byl jsem rád, že ho zabili. Neměl bych, já vím, všechny argumenty jako ‚bez něj bys nebyl‘ a ‚přece nemohlo být všechno jen špatné‘, jsou jistě pravdivé, ale přesto jsem byl rád. Byl jsem ochotný ho nechat na pokoji, celé roky ignorovat jeho existenci, ale v Olomouci jsem pochopil, že jde jen o zbožné přání. Černý byl zahořklý křivdou, kterou si způsobil sám, a zaslepený pokřivenou představou spravedlnosti. Kdyby ho nezabil Úřad, asi bych nakonec přeci jen musel já. Jinak bych od něj neměl klid.

            Když jsem si tohle uvědomil, dýchalo se mi o něco snáz.

            Nora si změny zřejmě všimla a vyložila si ji jako pobídku k pokračování.

             „Asi můžu stejně dobře mluvit do zdi, ale Úřad se mění, Viktore. Richter s podporou nejvyššího velení v Německu prohlásil, že podobná zvěrstva ve vlastních řadách už Úřad tolerovat nebude a naplánoval obměnu velících důstojníků napříč odděleními. Já… nevím, jestli je úplně vhodná chvíle, ale požádal mě, abych vám oběma s Fjodorem vyřídila jeho hlubokou omluvu jménem Úřadu. Vaše i Cerovy zásluhy na řešení případu byly přiznány veřejně. Stejně tak jména a funkce všech odsouzených, aby nebylo pochyb, kde leží vina.“

             „Zajímalo by mě, zda byste jména odsouzených zveřejnili, i kdyby vás o to nepožádala Rada,“ podotkla Létó s blahosklonným úsměvem.

             „A když jsme u Rady,“ chytil jsem se tématu, „co Alexej? Neříkejte mi, že je v celém případu nevině.“

             „To není dotaz na Radu,“ prohlásila Létó a otočila se na Noru.

             „Cokoliv kolem Alexeje je komplikované.“ Nora se ani nesnažila špatné zprávy skrývat. „Jakkoliv silné máme podezření, nemůžeme mu nic dokázat. Alexej není včerejší, a jestli s Černým skutečně spolupracoval, pojistil se důkladně.“

             „Takže se vyvleče?“

             „Viktore, je ve vězení, a ještě hodně dlouho bude. Nikdy se úplně nevyvleče.“

             „Promiň, Noro, ale to jsou kecy,“ opřel jsem se do křesla, jako by mi mohlo poskytnout morální podporu.

             „A co chceš slyšet? Nemůžu Alexeje obvinit z toho, že za ním chodil někdo z Úřadu a pokusil se ho zabít. Není proti němu ani jeden přímý důkaz. Tvoje teorie dává smysl, ale nemůžeme někoho zabít jen na základě teorie. Jestli něco, tak Alexej z celého případu vychází jako oběť, ať se nám to líbí, nebo ne.“

             „Alexej nestojí za tvoje nervy, Viktore. Ono na něj jednou dojde, tolik ti mohu slíbit,“ promluvil Fjodor.

             „Máš pravdu,“ připustil jsem po chvilce ticha. Nemohl jsem s Alexejem nic udělat a Nora byla nejspíš v podobné situaci.

             „Můžu ti poslat závěrečnou zprávu, jestli chceš,“ nabídla.

             „Ne. Myslím, že vím všechno, co jsem potřeboval,“ odmítl jsem. Nechtěl jsem se celou věcí zabývat déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Potřeboval jsem ji jen uzavřít sám pro sebe.

 

„Jestli dovolíte, ráda bych přešla k záležitostem Rady,“ ozvala se Létó. Během mého rozhovoru s Norou taktně mlčela, ale když promluvila, bylo zřejmé, že další zdržování tolerovat nebude. „Raději bych tě navštívila za méně politováníhodných okolností, Viktore. Těžko máš náladu na byrokracii, takže se pokusím být stručná. Cer ti odkázal prakticky veškerý svůj majetek, včetně nemovitostí a finančních prostředků. Výjimku tvoří předměty, které musí z podstaty zůstat mezi členy Rady. Součástí jeho vůle byla i prosba, abych tyto náležitosti vyřídila já osobně - a z dobrého důvodu.“ Nastavila ruku, ve které se jí zhmotnily mně už dobře známé stříbrné hliníkové desky. Podala mi je.

             „Cer si přál, abych tě vzala pod svá křídla, pokud by se s ním něco stalo. Zároveň ale chtěl, aby ses rozhodl sám, zda o moji nabídku stojíš.“ Kdoví odkud vylovila moc hezké kuličkové pero. Otevřel jsem desky a zadíval se na dokument s pověřením. Byl stejný jako Cerův, jen jméno, datum a podpis byly jiné.

             „Co přesně by pro mě podpis znamenal?“

             „Nejsem Cer, Viktore,“ zvážněla a zadívala se mi do očí, dokud jsem neuhnul. „Já své lidi využívám často. Nemůžu slíbit, že se ti úkoly budou vždycky líbit, ale za jejich plnění dostaneš vždy zaplaceno. A samozřejmě budeš stejně tak pod ochranou mojí, jakož i celé Rady.“

             „Promyslím si to.“

             „Rozumná volba. Jen bych ti chtěla připomenout následky celého incidentu: Ostří vyvolalo velké vlny na mnoha místech, a ty rozhodně nestojíš na bezpečném kopci daleko od břehu. Možná to bude trvat měsíc, možná rok, ale začnou se o tebe zajímat různí lidé. Nerozmýšlej se zbytečně dlouho.“ Mluvila bez emocí, ale stejně jsem z její strany cítil lehký nátlak.

             „Dobře, budu na to myslet.“

             „Ještě mi, prosím, podepiš přijetí Cerovy vůle a statků s ní spojených.“ Posunula po stole další papíry, které jsem, na rozdíl od pověření, bez váhání podepsal.

             „Víc už vás nebudu obtěžovat. Na viděnou, Viktore. Na shledanou, navrátilče,“ rozloučila se se mnou i Fjodorem a zkrátka zmizela. Ačkoliv přišla s Norou, většinu času ji ignorovala. Ani se s ní nerozloučila.

             „Dobře si tu nabídku od Létó rozmysli,“ navázala Nora. „Velká část Úřadu by tě nejraději viděla mrtvého a mnoho mocností by tě chtělo využít pro vlastní zájmy. Létó nevyjímaje.“

             „Postarám se o něj,“ vložil se do rozhovoru Fjodor, než jsem mohl odpovědět. Nora se na něj nejistě zadívala.

             „Chceš mu zařídit ruský občanství?“

             „Zařídím cokoliv, co mu dopřeje klid.“ Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, jak se narovnal a přešel ke mně. Ruka na rameni mě překvapila a upřímně jsem si nebyl jistý, jak si to gesto vykládat. Najednou jako kdyby mezi námi nikdy žádné neshody nebyly.

            Nora chvíli opětovala Fjodorovi pohled, než se zadívala na mě.

             „Hlavně nezapomeň, co chceš ty sám,“ řekla mi.

             „Já už si nějak poradím,“ kývnul jsem na ni. Její starosti jsem si svým způsobem cenil, ale nebyla třeba. Možná jsem ještě úplně nevěděl, co se sebou budu dělat, ale byl jsem odhodlaný na něco přijít.

             „Jak je libo,“ pokrčila rameny. Zvedla se z pohovky s jasným úmyslem odejít, ale pak zaváhala.

             „Asi už se neuvidíme,“ pronesla nejistě, „tak bych chtěla říct, že jsem tě ráda poznala. I navzdory všem okolnostem. Možná, že kdybychom se poznali jinde a jinak, mohli jsme být přátelé.“ Usmála se na mě a já cítil, jak mi Fjodor bezmyšlenkovitě sevřel rameno. Ignoroval jsem ho.

             „Možná,“ připustil jsem. Upřímně jsem tomu moc nevěřil, ale mosty jsem pálit nechtěl. „Moje číslo máš. Kdyby ses někdy chtěla sejít jen tak.“ Ucítil jsem, jak Fjodorova ruka na mém rameni ztěžkla ještě víc. Nějaká malá část někde hluboko ve mně se trochu škodolibě bavila na jeho účet.

             „To bych ráda,“ souhlasila a znatelně lehčím krokem vyrazila do předsíně.

             „Mějte se, pánové, a hodně štěstí,“ rozloučila se mezi dveřmi.

 

Fjodor se pokusil utéct do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Nepochybně proto, aby mohl předstírat, že na Noru nežárlil. Byl jsem ale rychlejší a chytil ho včas.

             „Nic mi k tomu neřekneš?“

             „Chtěl bych, abys jel se mnou,“ prohlásil po chvíli napjatého ticha. Takovou změnu tématu jsem nečekal. Pustil jsem Fjodorovu ruku a jen na něj zíral.

             „Do Ruska…“ vyslovil jsem pro jistotu.

             „Změna by ti prospěla. Navíc tě někdo musí naučit zacházet s mocí, jakou teď máš, a centrum Prahy pro trénink není zrovna vhodné místo.“

             „Ale… ty už ji nemáš,“ nechtěl jsem přímo narážet na to, co mu udělali nacisté, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct.

             „To, co se mi stalo, bylo spojeno s mým tělem. Když mě Cer vrátil zpět, nevstal jsem doslova z hrobu. Tohle tělo… není stejné jako to, které jsi viděl zemřít.“

             „To jsi pořád někde pohřbený?“ svraštil jsem obočí nad absurditou svých slov.

             „Pokud dovolíš, nechci nad podobnými věcmi příliš přemýšlet,“ prohlásil, ale podle pobaveného úšklebku si s tím moc velkou hlavu nedělal.

             „Takže máš zpátky svoji moc? A přišels o oheň?“

             „Omlouvám se, pokud ti teď připadám nudný,“ pousmál se, ale v očích mu zůstala vážnost.

             „Ne, spíš… Asi si tě bez ohně nedokážu moc představit.“

             „Ale já ho pořád mám. Oheň byl vždycky můj živel, proto mi předtím zůstal. A proto měl Darius svůj led.“ Na podporu svých slov lusknul a mezi prsty se mu proplazily plameny. Chvilku si je nechal přetékat z jedné ruky do druhé, než zase zmizely.

            Stočil oči zpátky ke mně: „Pojeď se mnou, Viktore. Prosím tě o to.“

            Musel jsem se od těch modrých očí odtrhnout a rozhlédnout se kolem, protože jinak bych mu odkýval cokoliv. Takový na mě měl vliv.

            Měl pravdu, měl bych ho nechat, aby mě učil. Intuice nebyla zázračná a spousta z Cerova učení zkrátka pozbyla platnost. Jenže jsem zrovna neplál vášní k Rusku, neuměl písmo ani jazyk, a nikdy ani moc neuvažoval o stěhování se mimo republiku. Opustil bych celý svůj dosavadní život.

            Druhou možností ale byla samota, která by mě nevyhnutelně čekala, kdybych odmítl. Fjodor by se asi čas od času ukázal, jako všechny ty roky předtím, ale po všem, co se mezi námi stalo a změnilo, jsem návrat ke starým zvykům nechtěl, a dost možná bych ho ani nezvládnul. I s tím, jak mě poslední dobou Fjodor vytáčel, a navzdory tomu, že jsem o něm pořád hodně nevěděl.

            V tu chvíli mi ale došlo, že když Cer mluvil o Fjodorovi a mojí budoucnosti, mluvil právě o tomhle. O novém začátku. Protože ačkoliv to Fjodor neřekl nahlas, nabízel mi podstatně víc než pár lekcí a výlet za hranice.

            Odtrhnul jsem pohled od okna, ke kterému ani nevím, kdy jsem se otočil, a zadíval se zpátky na Fjodora. Racionálně vzato jsem věděl, že se v bytě nic nezměnilo, a stejně mi přišel jiný. Jako kdybych ho do té chvíle vnímal jen napůl, stejně jako Fjodora. Cer mi řekl, že se nemám trápit vinou, protože žádnou nenesu, ale přesto mi trvalo víc než měsíc mu uvěřit a vytrhnout se z letargie. Po týdnech přežívání jsem se najednou začal zase cítit trochu naživu. A věděl jsem, že vlastně nemám na výběr. Ne pokud jsem skutečně chtěl jít dopředu, a ne přešlapovat na místě a stokrát přemýšlet, co jsem mohl udělat jinak.

 

Ve vzduchu viselo vyznání a nevím, jestli spíš moje, nebo Fjodorovo. Nehodlal jsem stát a čekat – nakonec, já se zlomil už dávno. V zatuchlém sklepě, když jsem se díval, jak Fjodor umírá.

            Nadechl jsem se a odhodlal se podívat Fjodorovi do očí. Viděl jsem, jak mu poklesla čelist a oči se mu nepatrně rozšířily překvapením. Znali jsme se příliš dlouho, než aby neodhadnul, co se chystám říct. Ale také jsme se znali příliš dlouho na to, aby mě to říct nechal.

            Utišil mě polibkem.

             „Já vím,“ odpověděl potom na má nevyřčená slova.

             „Pojedu s tebou,“ sdělil jsem mu svoje rozhodnutí.

             „Já vím,“ zopakoval a usmál se.


End file.
